


Trampas

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creo que tú y Jaime estaban predestinados y era tan imposible como inevitable que se encontraran, quizás por eso la vida tuvo que poner tantas trampas para reunirlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo que dejamos atrás

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmh… sé que debí esperar hasta terminar Palabras para subir esto, pero la verdad me moría de ganas por saber qué pensaban de esta nueva locura, sobre todo me encantaría escuchar sus especulaciones sobre los dos primeros capítulos. Mi fuerte no son los AU, así que no se que les parecerá esto...

# Trampas

 

## Lo que dejamos atrás

 

Jaime se recostó en el sofá y se tapó los ojos con el brazo mientras se concentraba en los agradables y sedativos acordes de la trompeta de Miles Davis y sentía como sus pies inevitablemente empezaban a moverse al ritmo de la música. Sostenía el vaso con la mitad de su escocés en la otra mano y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo por primera vez en meses. Quizás fuera sólo su poca resistencia al alcohol, tal vez fuera la atmosfera tranquila o la divertida conversación de Tyrion, a quien tanto había echado de menos en ese año.

Apenas un par de horas atrás había sentido el loco impulso de rellenar el tieso cuello de su padre con el costosísimo caviar beluga con el que la dulce Cersei y el galante Robert celebraban el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Dos años atrás había estado a punto de llevarse a Cersei por la fuerza para evitar que contrajera matrimonio con ese idiota, pero ella se había mostrado tan decidida a ese matrimonio que él había tenido que hallar consuelo en un par de botellas de vodka y rompiendo la mitad de la cristalería de su departamento.

Cersei era hija del primo más querido de su padre. Una Lannister por derecho propio, sólo que una Lannister pobre y según su padre nada dañaba tanto al apellido como la pobreza. Sus padres se habían matado en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella apenas tenía siete años y Tywin Lannister la había acogido en su casa, la trató como a una hija en todo sentido menos en el económico. Aunque le daba cuanto necesitaba y quería, en su testamento solamente aparecía su nombre al lado de una cantidad decente que le permitiría vivir con lujos, pero sin excesos, cosa que amargaba a la joven, que también hacía gala del orgullo desmedido de la familia.

Robert Baratheon tenía una fortuna casi igual a la de los Lannister y a diferencia de Jaime no tenía que esperar hasta la muerte de su padre para hacer uso de ella. Cersei siempre había sido una mujer práctica y ambiciosa, de ningún modo se habría conformado con la modesta herencia que Joanna Lannister había dejado para sus hijos.

De modo que Jaime permaneció en silencio mientras observaba como su padre entregaba a la mujer que amaba en los brazos de otro hombre y se tragaba su amargura en silencio. El amor y la pasión no fueron suficiente.

Pasó un año viajando e ignorando los constantes reclamos por la forma en que se desatendía de sus obligaciones y cuando finalmente decidió volver encontró a su ex amante esperando un hijo y él lo aceptó con increíble serenidad.

Y ahora ahí estaba, tras una larga diatriba de su padre cuyo blanco principal era su vida disipada, su nulo compromiso con las empresas de la familia y su persistente soltería con casi treinta y cinco años encima.

Tyrion no se había escapado; sus delitos eran igualmente graves, pero el encono que su padre le tenía a su hermano pequeño convertía cada pequeña falta en un delito. Se le acuso de promiscuo, alcohólico e irresponsable irredento.

Tywin no era una persona muy popular entre las cuatro paredes del departamento del mayor de los hermanos Lannister. Tyrion seguía despotricando en su contra y Jaime escuchaba sus disparatadas ideas de venganza sin ponerle demasiada atención.

—… y su maldita insistencia por tener un nieto, “ _pero un nieto legítimo que pueda portar con orgullo el apellido Lannister, no un bastardo procreado en alguno de los burdeles que frecuentas_ ” —añadió Tyrion, imitando tan bien a su padre que Jaime tuvo que abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de que el hombre no estaba en su departamento—. Alguien debe decirle que no estamos en la Edad Media…

Jaime se distrajo y por algunos momentos su atención se concentró en la manga de su saco que colgaba del respaldo del sillón muy cerca de él. Tenía insertados en la tela varios pelos de Sandy, la labrador de la vecina del piso de abajo, aunque era difícil encontrarlos  ya que eran de un color chocolate oscuro. Sandy era un hermoso animal de ojos brillantes y carácter juguetón que parecía tenerle especial cariño, ya que cada vez que lo veía en el elevador corría a su lado y empujaba su mano con el hocico hasta conseguir algunas caricias. Unas semanas atrás había tenido toda un camada de saludables cachorros y la dueña le había ofrecido uno. Él se había negado pensando que no estaba listo para dedicarle tiempo a ningún ser vivo, pero pensándolo de nuevo apenas trabajaba unas horas a la semana —principalmente para mantener la boca de su padre sin demasiados motivos para abrirse—, pasaba buena parte de las tardes deambulando por la calle sin un destino fijo o tumbado en ese mismo sofá leyendo el diario, escuchando música o surfeando canales sin poner atención a  algo en particular. Todo eso bien podía hacerlo con la compañía de un perro. Además, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, frecuentemente se sentía solo y la compañía de la mayoría de las personas le resultaba tediosa, imaginó que cualquier animal sería una notable mejora y  tras sólo unos minutos se sorprendió al encontrarse entusiasmado y planeando las compras que debería llevar a cabo antes de tener al cachorro en casa, para lo cual, supuso, faltaban un par de semanas aún.

—Daría todo el oro de Roca Casterly por ver su cara cuando se enterara. Lo único que no tengo seguro es si el viejo sufriría una embolia primero o se iría directo por el infarto.

Tyrion continuaba exponiendo paso a paso su brillante plan de venganza, pero Jaime solamente se levantó para llenar su vaso otra vez  y su debate interno esta vez fue para decidir si elegiría un cachorro hembra o macho y qué nombre le pondría.

No quería recordar la imagen de Cersei colgada del brazo de Robert e interpretando el papel de perfecta esposa y madre. No quería pensar en sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando al saberse admirada y envidiada. Menos aún deseaba pensar en la cantidad de veces que sus manos habían recorrido sus muslos y caderas entre sábanas de seda. Sobre todo, no podía pensar en que era otro hombre quien la tenía todas las noches.

—Además de todo, ¿te imaginas la cara de Cersei cuando lo sepa? Probablemente su bonita boca se quede torcida de forma permanente y su flamante esposo sería incapaz de volver a presumirla como uno más de sus trofeos de caza.

Quizás fuera la botella de whisky vacía que lo contemplaba desde el piso, tal vez fuera la imagen de una Cersei celosa, probablemente era el simple hecho de que tener una pequeña revancha con su padre le parecía tan gratificante como a Tyrion. Fuera cual fuera la razón, aquella noche tomó las que en ese momento consideraba las dos decisiones más estúpidas de su vida: aceptar el plan de Tyrion y tener un perro.  

Y se propuso mantenerse firme con ellas incluso cuando al día siguiente la sobriedad lo atrapara.

 

 

 

Una persona más pequeña, o por lo menos de tamaño normal, habría quedado oculta gracias al antiguo tocador de caoba a cuyo lado ella estaba sentada, con las largas piernas dobladas y con la cara sobre sus rodillas. No quería llorar; sabía que detrás de la primera lágrima seguiría un torrente que probablemente la dejaría seca y vacía.

Se esforzó por mantener su respiración constante en un vano intento por controlar las arcadas que la atacaron desde que el médico empezó a hablar con una terminología que en esos momentos ella hubiera deseado no ser capaz de entender con tanta claridad. Hasta ese momento no le había pesado su inexistente capacidad de socializar ––por lo menos no demasiado––, pero en ese instante deseó como nunca antes tener una amiga que se sentara a su lado, la abrazara y le mintiera asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Necesitaba unos minutos para reponerse, recuperar sus fuerzas y volver al lado de su padre y apoyarlo como él siempre había hecho con ella; como lo haría su madre de aún estar viva. Suspiró largamente antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño para lavarse el rostro y refrescarse un poco. Apenas estaba pasando el cepillo por su cabello corto y pajizo cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta.

—Hey, Burbujita, ¿que dices si salimos a comer algo? —le pregunto jovialmente; como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Aquello fue la piedra que finalmente la derrumbó. Corrió a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que por un momento temió haberle roto una costilla.

Selwyn la abrazó y suavemente frotó su espalda con movimientos lentos y constantes hasta que ella se rindió  y comenzó a llorar.

—Llora todo lo que necesites hija. Hasta que te sientas bien —le dijo con ternura.

—No, ahora no se trata de mí. Ahora yo debo ser fuerte para ti, papá. Me necesitas y yo voy a estar contigo, te lo prometo ––le aseguró, secándose el rostro con una mezcla de furia y decisión.

El hombre le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la llevó a la cama, donde se sentó a su lado, apretando una de sus manos entre las de él.

—Siempre se trata de ti, Burbujita. Y no tienes que prometerme nada, yo sé que estarás conmigo hasta el final —le limpió una lágrima que de algún modo había llegado hasta la punta de su pecosa nariz—. Yo soy quien te promete que va a luchar para estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible porque Brienne, no es la muerte lo que me asusta, sino la idea de que al irme te quedarás sola.

—Yo voy a estar bien… —trató de sonar segura, pero su voz tembló como siempre que mentía.

—Sé que eres independiente y puedes ganarte la vida. Pero yo no quiero que sobrevivas, quiero que seas feliz, que seas querida. No todos los hombre son como ese maldito…

—Papá ya hemos hablado de eso —lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana para evitar la mirada escrutiñadora  y conmiserativa de su padre. No quería volver a hablar de lo sucedido poco tiempo atrás, solamente deseaba enterrarlo en la parte más sombría de su memoria y dejar que se convirtiera en polvo.

Desgraciadamente su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana le recordó que todo aquello había sucedido por dos simples razones: su estupidez y su fealdad.

Su rostro era pálido, insípido y lleno de pecas. La nariz ancha combinaba perfectamente con sus labios gruesos y los dientes enormes; todo enmarcado por el cabello lacio, de un rubio pajizo opaco. La única cosa rescatable de su rostro eran sus grandes ojos azules que, según su padre, con la luz del atardecer tenían la habilidad de brillar con todos los colores imaginables: como una burbuja de jabón. Su cuerpo tampoco la hacía sentir confiada, era más alta que la mayoría de los hombres, sus hombros eran anchos y su pecho plano, en resumen: era tan femenina como una tabla de planchar.

Ella había estado consciente de su apariencia desde que a los cinco años, poco después de morir su madre, la nana que Selwyn le consiguió se encargó de dejárselo claro mientras la paraba frente al espejo y le señalaba uno a uno sus muchos defectos, tratando de convencerla de que la única forma de hacerse tolerar por los demás era siendo obediente, estudiosa y haciendo gala de unos modales perfectos.

Y por años, a pesar de ser obediente y estudiosa, no consiguió en la escuela otra cosa que no fueran burlas crueles y aislamiento. Terminó la carrera de veterinaria, quizás porque durante todos esos años sus mejores amigos habían sido los perros y gatos cuya compañía su padre tanto disfrutaba. Los animales nunca la juzgaban ni la veían con repulsión, se dejaban querer  por ella y le mostraban su cariño y confianza sin reserva.

Sola y sin amigos llegó a hacer sus practicas para el posgrado en un rancho al norte del país. La mayoría de sus compañeros eran hombres y tras los primeros días de burlas y ostracismo un grupo de ellos comenzó a prestarle particular atención. Al principio su desconfianza la impulsó a rechazarlos, pero al cabo de unos días se dejó llevar y por una vez disfrutó tener un grupo al cual pertenecer. Jamás había sido blanco de galanterías y no sabía como reaccionar frente a las flores, dulces y la ayuda que le prestaban para su proyecto escolar. Su lado pesimista le gritaba que eso pasaba porque en aquel rancho la presencia femenina era escasa y estaba rodeada de hombre jóvenes y vigorosos que tenían que conformarse con ella hasta volver a la civilización y tener mujeres de verdad. Su parte optimista, a la que casi nunca escuchaba, trataba de convencerla de que todos compartían intereses comunes y eso generaba un vínculo más sólido que la mera apariencia.

Uno de ellos en particular, Hyle Hunt, se ganó su confianza con mayor rapidez cuando tomó por costumbre pasar la tarde con ella frente al fuego mientras la ayudaba a corregir sus notas y la hacía reír con tal facilidad que Brienne pensó que estaba enamorada.

Cierta tarde, después de contarle una historia tonta y divertida y cuando ella aún tenía la sonrisa dibujada en los  labios él la besó en la boca. Fue un momento incómodo, no del todo como ella lo había imaginado, y por la expresión del hombre tampoco para él debió resultar placentero. Creyó que eso había puesto fin a la incipiente relación, pero lejos de eso Hunt pareció redoblar sus atenciones con ella, si bien tardó varios días en volverla a besar.

La tarde que lo hizo se presentó con un ligero aliento a alcohol y un paquete de cervezas en la mano. Aunque ella no acostumbraba beber fue incapaz de negarse cuando él le confesó que era su cumpleaños y no deseaba festejarlo con nadie que no fuera ella.

No necesitó más de dos cervezas para sentirse relajada, extrañamente animada y llena de confianza. Cuando él volvió a besarla no se sintió tan incómoda ni rara como la primera vez. Cuando empezó a acariciarla se dejó llevar y sin saber cómo terminó en su habitación dejando que él, después de apagar la luz, toscamente le quitara la ropa y la metiera en la cama con prisas. Tampoco aquello fue como Brienne lo había imaginado. No encontró ternura ni pasión en ninguna de las acciones del hombre, sus movimientos eran bruscos y rápidos, como si simplemente deseara acabar con una tarea desagradable lo más pronto posible.

Al terminar, Brienne se encontró llorando, no por el dolor de esa primera vez, sino porque todo en ella le gritaba que aquello había sido un error del que iba a arrepentirse por el resto de su vida.

No hubo abrazos ni caricias para tranquilizarla, no encontró placer alguno y cuando él se levantó precipitadamente de la cama y la dejó sin una palabra supo su fantasía acababa de romperse como una de las burbujas de jabón con las que su padre comparaba sus ojos.

Al día siguiente otro de los hombres del grupo la detuvo bruscamente en un pasillo y sin previó aviso le preguntó:

—¿De verdad te metiste a la cama con Hunt?

Ella fue incapaz de evitar sonrojarse y el hombre tomó aquello por respuesta.

—¡Mira que el idiota fue valiente! Solamente necesitó una botella de ron barato para darse valor y por su sacrificio ganó un magnífico caballo. De haber sabido que lo único necesario era embriagarte no habría desperdiciado mi dinero dándote flores y habría ganado la apuesta el primer día! Resultaste tan fácil como fea —le escupió con desprecio.

Brienne nunca supo como fue capaz de resistir las semanas que faltaban para terminar. A partir de se momento se alejó aún más de todos y trató de ignorar las miradas burlonas y los constantes cuchicheos a su paso. Sobre Hunt lo mejor que tenía que decir es que se había mantenido alejado de ella y jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando finalmente volvió a casa puso tanto empeño en lucir normal que su padre no tardó en descubrir que algo andaba mal. Con vergüenza, rabia y los pedazos de sus sueños rotos terminó confesándole todo lo ocurrido. Como siempre, Selwyn la había apoyado y confortado de la mejor forma posible, aunque ella sabía bien que ese error provocado por su excesiva ingenuidad la había dejado dañada de por vida.

—Encontrarás a alguien que te aprecie por quien eres y no por cómo te ves, hija.

Volviendo al presente, Brienne dejó de contemplar su imagen en el espejo y fue a arrodillarse junto a su padre.

—Ahora sólo me importas tú, papá. Tienes que cuidarte.

—Y lo haré, querida. Pero el médico dijo que me quedaban cerca de dos años y no los vamos a pasar llorando, ¿verdad? —ella negó con la frente en las rodillas de su padre— ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez hasta tenga tiempo de conocer a mi nieto!

Brienne se vio obligada a reír.


	2. Lo que tuvimos a cambio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden dejar su comentario, dependiendo lo que opinen de estos dos capítulo decidiré si continuo o no. Repito: me encantaría leer lo que piensan para saber si llevo la idea como quiero o algo se me está escapando.

## Lo que tuvimos a cambio

 

Cinco años después

 

La tercera vez que Jaime despertó en el hospital se esforzó por permanecer consciente hasta ver a Tyrion, tenía algo urgente que debía encargarle y no podía esperar un momento más.

Con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza dirigió la vista hacía su mano derecha y sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho al comprobar que en su lugar no había más que vendas cubriendo el muñón por encima de su muñeca. Desvió el rostro y como las veces anteriores pensó que quizás todo eso no era más que un mal sueño, pero rápidamente llegaron a su memoria imágenes del accidente. Cerró los ojos y se vio a sí mismo con claridad en el fondo de aquel maldito barranco, atrapado entre la puerta del automóvil  con la mano cercenada a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, pero empezaba a amanecer cuando escuchó un par de sirenas y por primera vez desde que perdió el control del automóvil, pensó que quizás podría salir con vida de eso, aunque no estuvo seguro de si esa posibilidad debía animarlo o no. Su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento fue para Honor, el pobre animal estaría solo, ansioso, hambriento y quizás sería el único ser vivo cuya vida se vería drásticamente afectada si no sobrevivía.

Y por eso en esos momentos debía estar despierto hasta ver a su hermano, tenía que pedirle que se hiciera cargo de Honor. Sonrío al recordar como su padre apretaba los labios al escuchar el nombre del animal, consciente de que él y Tyrion lo habían elegido justamente para fastidiarlo: el honor de los Lannister que tanto le importaba a Tywin, quedó convertido en un labrador color caramelo que se lamía el culo frente al patriarca de los Lannister como su supiera que eso le resultaba en extremo repulsivo.

Tywin Lannister al enterarse de que su hijo mayor sobreviviría, pero quedaría mutilado de por vida no había vuelto a aparecerse por el hospital.

Jaime estuvo a punto de llamar a una enfermera y pedir una dosis extra de analgésicos, pero después de pensarlo mejor llegó a la conclusión de que el dolor era bueno para él en esos momentos; el dolor lo mantenía despierto y con la mente clara. El dolor era un amigo brutalmente honesto que le gritaba sus errores a la cara sin piedad ni eufemismos absurdos.

Pasados apenas unos minutos la puerta se abrió y la pequeña figura de su hermano cruzó la puerta despacio y son sigilo, como lo haría cualquiera que entrará a la habitación de un moribundo. Pareció sorprendido de encontrarlo despierto y, quizás por su propia comodidad Jaime decidió ahorrarle el esfuerzo de encontrar algo que decirle.

—¿Puedes encargarte de Honor, por favor? —le pidió con una voz tan clara y serena que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en el hospital. Estaba seguro de haber visto a Tyrion varias veces pero siempre estaba sedado y con la mente tan ausente que no podía recordar nada más.

—Está todo arreglado, no te preocupes por eso ahora —le dijo con un gesto que supuso, debía ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Algún pronunciamiento de Tywin? —preguntó con la vista fija en el techo.

Era parte del lenguaje clave de los hermanos Lannister, cada vez que alguno se metía en cualquier lío el momento que más temían era la furia contenida que su padre liberaba en una declaración fría y desapasionada sobre las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos: El pronunciamiento de Tywin.

—Estuvo aquí el primer día. No dijo mucho ni antes ni después de enterarse de… Bueno, supongo que por lo menos está vez tendrá la decencia de esperar a que te recuperes antes de hacer su pronunciamiento —dijo, y era claro que también para él aquella extraordinaria muestra de tacto de su padre resultaba sorprendente—. El neurólogo dice que todo está bien… te sorprenderá saber que tras abrirte la cabeza los médicos descubrieron que he estado equivocado toda mi vida: sí tienes cerebro, hermano —añadió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Jaime, por costumbre, levantó la mano derecha para dirigirla a su cabeza; a medio camino el dolor y el muñón vendado le recordaron lo que había sucedido. Movió la mano izquierda entonces para palpar el lado derecho de su cabeza cubierto con algunas gasas y con cabellos trasquilados a su alrededor.

Jaime suspiró y maldijo su mala suerte. Varias veces había escuchado que después de accidentes graves o heridas en la cabeza solía producirse algún tipo de amnesia, cosa que hubiera sido una bendición en su caso. La vida se ensañaba con él y le permitía recordar a detalle todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Cersei? —preguntó siguiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos.

—Llamó una vez —declaró Tyrion lacónico.

Por supuesto, estando tan cerca el regreso de Robert ella no estaría dispuesta a verse demasiado involucrada con él, especialmente después de lo ocurrido.

Apenas unos meses después de nacido Joffrey el matrimonio perfecto empezó a desmoronarse. Cersei descubrió a su marido involucrado con una de sus asistentes primero, después con una de sus socias y después de eso dejó de importarle con quién más la engañara. Por supuesto no quería ni escuchar hablar del divorcio porque la cantidad que ella recibiría en ese caso no llenaba sus ambiciosas expectativas, así que después de un par de berrinches decidió pagarle con la misma moneda; buscó a Jaime y él, tras una breve reticencia inicial, aceptó jugar el papel de amante clandestino. Mantuvieron una relación estable y continua por un par de años. El último año que Robert había pasado solo en Europa se permitieron cierto descaro y rentaron un departamento en el que estaban juntos días enteros.

La fantasía terminó cuando Cersei le anunció con un gesto hosco que estaba esperando un hijo. El instante durante el que Jaime se permitió creer que ese hecho bastaría para convencerla de divorciarse de Robert y finalmente aceptar casarse con él fue tan efímero que un latido de su corazón bastó para borrarlo.

Ella desapareció por varios días y cuando volvió a buscarlo fue sólo para avisarle que acababa de practicarse un aborto. Los gritos que aquella discusión generó solamente fueron silenciados cuando en un arranque de furia ella le confesó que probablemente ese hijo ni siquiera era suyo.

_—¿Acaso fuiste tan idiota para creer que eras el único con el que me acostaba?_

Su gesto de burla había sido más de lo que Jaime estaba preparado para resistir. Salió dando un portazo, subió al auto y a toda velocidad se dirigió a la carretera donde fue incapaz de frenar a tiempo en la tercera curva que pasó.

—Creo que lo peor ya quedó atrás —le dijo Tyrion tras un largo rato de silencio.

Jaime bufó vagamente sin saber si su hermano se refería a su relación con Cersei o al accidente. En ninguno de los dos casos podía imaginarse un caso donde el futuro resultara más agradable que el pasado.

Pasó otras dos largas semanas en el hospital sin más compañía que las enfermeras, Tyrion y la interminable sucesión de médicos que iban cada día a revisarlo: neurólogos, ortopedistas, psicólogos, protesistas y otros más, cada uno de ellos asegurándole con una sonrisa estudiada que sería capaz de llevar una vida _casi_ normal. Sabía lo que ese _casi_ pesaría en el perene orgullo de su padre, quien ya difícilmente podía soportar la condición de su hermano y ahora tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que su primogénito era… discapacitado.

Se negó rotundamente a la idea de contratar una enfermera y decidió enfrentarse solo a cada una de las sencillas tareas del día a día que ahora le parecían todo un reto, como vestirse, comer o escribir una simple nota. Quería llegar a casa para por lo menos estar a salvo de las miradas de conmiseración que le crispaban los nervios.

Honor lo recibió con tal alegría que estúpidamente Jaime sintió que un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. El animal, por costumbre, dirigió su hocico a su mano derecha reclamando su habitual dosis de cariños, cuando Jaime levantó el muñón hasta su pecho, Honor se dirigió de inmediato a su mano izquierda y lo miró diciéndole claramente con los ojos que no le importaba en absoluto con que mano lo acariciara mientras lo hiciera y estuviera de vuelta a su lado. No había ni rastro de piedad en su mirada: simplemente un amor incondicional y la alegría incontenible por su regreso. Eso era más de lo que había obtenido de cualquiera de las personas que conocía, Incluido Tyrion.

Lo que en su momento había considerado una decisión estúpida se había convertido en su principal tabla de salvación. Tener a Honor en su vida era sin duda una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido y por primera vez en varios años se preguntó si quizás….

Siguió rumiando la idea por vario días hasta que finalmente una tarde lluviosa torpemente tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano.

—Creo que después de todo sí necesito que me ayudes con algo —declaró sin mayor preámbulo.

 

Brienne se reusó a abrir los ojos. Sentía el sol sobre la frente, pero neciamente se cubrió con la manta esforzándose en dormir un poco más. Ése era el único día de la semana en el que podía permitirse holgazanear unos minutos por la mañana. El silencio de la casa era tan agradable que una parte de ella se negaba a dormir para disfrutarlo un poco más. Sabía que en un  par de minutos todo acabaría.

No se equivocó. Al poco rato su puerta se abrió, escuchó unos suaves pasos y luego un movimiento brusco en la cama. Aun así decidió permanecer oculta bajó la sábana hasta que una mano inquieta la descubrió. Un par de ojos claros la observaban fijamente mientras ella se desperezaba despacio y con resignación. Sintió un beso en la frente y luego un par de caricias en la mejilla. Despertar sintiéndose tan querida era algo a lo que no sabía si algún día podía acostumbrarse.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y casi de inmediato alguien saltó violentamente en la cama.

—Tengo hambre —exclamó la voz mirándola con la nariz arrugada y los labios apretados —. ¿Comemos wafes? —le preguntó con esa sonrisa encantadora y coqueta que siempre lograba convencerla de todo.

—Cielo, estoy muy cansada para hacer waffles —le dijo al niño mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña quien continuaba observándola en silencio.

—¿Wafes? —Insistió el niño, ahora con una ceja levantada y un puchero que la hizo sonreír.

—Tú y tu hermana vayan a vestirse y después iremos a ese lugar donde sirven los waffles con helado, ¿te parece?

El chico pegó un salto y se bajó de la cama dando palmadas de felicidad antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

La niña siguió a su lado en silencio y apenas hizo un leve mohín cuando su madre le retiró el dedo pulgar de la boca y le recogió un mechón de cabello detrás del oído.

—Tu también, Ely, ve a vestirte y regresas para que te peine, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió rozándole la nariz con la suya.

La niña asintió y con la calma y serenidad de una princesa bajó de la cama para seguir las instrucciones que acababa de recibir.

Brienne suspiró antes de estirarse y entrar a darse un rápido baño con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios todo el tiempo. El dolor por la pérdida de Selwyn todavía estaba demasiado fresco para empezar a sanar, pero su padre le había pedido que no perdiera tiempo llorándolo y disfrutara de sus hijos. Los médicos le habían dado dos años de vida, pero el viejo necio los sorprendió a todos resistiendo más de cuatro. La vida le concedió el deseo de ver nacer a sus nietos e incluso fue capaz de disfrutar de ellos un buen tiempo. El hombre exhaló su último aliento con la tranquilidad de saber que su temor más grande no llegó a realizarse: Brienne no se quedaría sola.

Tras trabajar un par de años en un hospital veterinario ella había decidido instalar su propio consultorio. Pequeño y modesto, instalado en la planta baja de su misma casa pero capaz de proporcionarle los ingresos necesarios para ella y los pequeños.

 _Sus hijos_. En ocasiones aún le parecía extraño saber que era madre; que podía querer a esos pequeños seres humanos sin reservas ni temores, que podía dejarse querer por ellos sin desconfianza. Sus hijos eran todo lo que la vida le debía y ella ya había dejado atrás cualquier resentimiento que pudiera haber albergado. Era feliz, era querida y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Apenas estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Elenei regresó sacudiendo sus rizos sueltos y enredados. Brienne sonrió y la sentó en el taburete antes de empezar a cepillar su cabello dorado. Tenía los ojos azules como ella, lo que le valió que su abuelo la llamara Pequeña Burbuja desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos en el hospital. Un par de pecas ya adornaban su naricita recta. Era tranquila y reservada: una perfecta damita.

Su hermano Tom era ligeramente más alto y su cabello lacio era más claro que el de su hermana. El niño era travieso, inquieto y parlanchín, todo lo contrario de Ely, podía ser obstinado como una mula, pero lograba conquistar a todos con una sonrisa o simplemente con una mirada de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Con un niño en cada mano Brienne salió a recorrer las calles en ese perfecto día de la perfecta vida que jamás imaginó tener.


	3. Lo que buscamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Jaime y Brienne tienen un encuentro "casual" en el parque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me demoré bastante en subir esto, pero aquí está por fin.  
> Para aclarar algunas cosas:  
> Jaime y Brienne se ven por primera vez en este capítulo.  
> Los hijos de Brienne son gemelos, por lo que son hijos del mismo padre. 
> 
> Dicho lo anterior… me encanta leer sus especulaciones, así es que dejen volar su imaginación y compartan sus teorías conmigo por favor.  
> Recuerden que entre más comentarios más pronto será la actualización.

## Lo que buscamos

Durante los primeros días después de despertar y estar plenamente consciente Jaime se mantuvo funcionando en una especie de piloto automático. Estaba sin realmente estar. Comía, dormía y hablaba  por simple inercia. No salía de su departamento, no encendía las luces hasta bien entrada la noche o a veces simplemente no lo hacía del todo, y aparentemente ni siquiera notaba lo extraño de su conducta porque fingía estar bien. Apenas se atisbaba un rastro de vida en sus ojos cuando acariciaba la cabeza del perro sobre sus rodillas o se dejaba lamer por el animal con una sonrisa casi infantil.

Por eso, cuando le llamó pidiendo su ayuda, Tyrion imaginó que se trataba de un progreso y sin dudarlo un segundo lo apoyó en esa locura, quizás porque en el fondo se sentía responsable por haberlo convencido en primer lugar.

De cualquier forma, por unos días funcionó. Jaime volvió a estar vivo, se levantó del sillón, se afeitó, habló y mostró interés en algo.

El primer síntoma de que estaba obsesionándose llegó cuando, apenas tuvo en sus manos el reporte del investigador, lo estudió con tal ahínco que en un par de días prácticamente lo tenía memorizado. La idea original era tener un nombre, firmar algunos papeles con el abogado y dejarlo todo por la paz.

Cuando mostró algo más de interés Tyrion no pensó que fuera nada anormal, le pareció lógico e incluso se sintió feliz cuando lo vio prepararse para salir del departamento por primera vez desde su regreso del hospital. Honor movía la cola con tal felicidad que por un momento llegó a temer que su rabo se desatornillara y cayera al suelo. El animal odiaba salir con el cuidador que Jaime le había contratado y echaba de menos los largos paseos diarios a los que su amo lo tenía acostumbrado antes del accidente, de modo que cuando torpemente lo vio tomar la correa con su mano izquierda estuvo a punto de tirarlo cuando saltó sobre el entusiasmado.

Se convirtió en una nueva rutina: cada tarde Jaime y Honor salían a las cuatro de la tarde en punto y regresaban al anochecer resultando imposible decidir cuál de ellos parecía más feliz.

Para la segunda semana Tyrion ya no creía que aquello fuera una buena idea: Jaime Lannister estaba a punto de convertirse en la exnovia psicópata que todo mundo teme tener.

***

El primer día Jaime y Honor eligieron la que sería su banca a partir de ese momento. Estaba frente a la fuente, cobijada por la sombra de un viejo roble y cerca de la curva que llevaba a los columpios. El lugar era tranquilo y fresco, Honor daba un par de vueltas alrededor de la banca antes de echarse a los pies de su amo con una mirada tan serena y calmada que Jaime empezaba a relajarse casi de inmediato.

El segundo día pasó frente a ellos una mujer descomunalmente alta acompañada de dos niños, un perro extraño que estaba a medio camino entre un salchicha y un Jack Russell, y un pequeño Beagle peludo con una oreja negra. Acompañada de su pequeña comitiva tomaba asiento en una banca en el otro extremo de la fuente, muy cerca del tobogán al que su hijo parecía ser aficionado. El chico corría de un lado a otro seguido por el Beagle mientras su hermana se limitaba a dar delicados paseos acompañada por el otro animal. La madre, a diferencia de las demás, no ocupaba el tiempo con su teléfono celular o leyendo revistas, en lugar de ello se dedicaba a contemplar a sus hijos con una sonrisa satisfecha y plena.

La mujer no tenía atractivo alguno salvo sus brillantes y grandes ojos azules. Llevaba el cabello corto y su nariz ancha estaba llena de pecas. Caminaba de forma tosca y sin gracia, pero tenía un cierto sentido desenfadado al hacerlo que la hacía lucir confiada y natural. La niña tenía sus ojos, pero sus facciones eran mucho más finas y agradables, el chico en cambio tenía los ojos verdes, el rostro ancho y unos dientes perfectos.

Aunque Jaime y Honor asistían al parque todos los días a la misma hora, solamente tres o cuatro días a la semana se topaban con ellos, para desencanto de Honor que había desarrollado cierta fascinación por el Beagle, que Jaime sospechaba era una hembra.

Para la segunda semana la mujer apareció sola llevando a los dos perros en una mano y la otra, en la que solía llevar la mano de uno de los niños, ociosamente guardada en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans, como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer con ella. Apenas estaban a unos metros de pasar frente a ellos cuando Honor empezó a mover la cola con entusiasmo, se puso en pie alerta y con la vista fija en los oscuros ojos del animal que esperaba.

Cinco metros antes de llegar a la banca Honor ladró y antes de que Jaime pudiera mover su lenta mano izquierda para sujetar la correa, el animal salió corriendo hacia el Beagle, que de alguna forma también ya se las había ingeniado para hacer trastabillar a su dueña y corría con Honor hacia la fuente donde empezaron a olerse a modo de presentación formal.

La mujer corrió hacia los prófugos seguida dócilmente por el otro animal que no se había separado de su lado. Jaime la imitó y se acercó a la fuente mientras llamaba insistentemente a Honor quien parecía haberse quedado sordo.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de ellos los rebeldes animales ya estaban dentro de la fuente, persiguiéndose y correteando como poseídos. La mujer atrapó la correa del Beagle en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, pero Jaime tuvo que esperar a que Honor diera la siguiente vuelta alrededor de la fuente para tratar de atraparlo. Desafortunadamente cuando tuvo a su alcance la correa, instintivamente estiró la mano derecha para alcanzarla, cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde: Honor se había alejado y él había perdido el equilibrio y se encontraba hasta los codos sumergido en la fuente soltando una maldición al golpearse el muñón.

Torpemente se sacudió el agua, tratando en lo posible de no imitar los movimientos de los animales que, ya fuera de la fuente, también trataban de secarse. La mujer se acercó a su lado con las correas de los tres perros firmemente sujetas en sus manos. Le ofreció la de Honor mordiéndose los labios para no reírse de él.

Otra vez la costumbre lo traicionó y levantó la mano derecha, notó su error cuando tuvo la mano de ella frente a la suya  y se preparó para recibir la típica mirada de conmiseración a la que no lograba acostumbrarse. Sin embargo la mujer lo decepcionó, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro le acomodó la correa hasta el codo de modo que él pudo asegurar finalmente el control de Honor.

La mujer se acercó a Honor y se dejó oler por él antes de acariciar su lomo con movimientos largos y pausados. El animal de inmediato cedió al cariño y entrecerró los ojos embelesado.

—Te has portado muy mal —se acercó a su placa y leyó el nombre en ella haciendo un gesto de sorpresa—, _Honor_. Tú y Risa se han portado muy mal.

Jaime terminó de sacudirse el agua de la mano y con toda la elegancia se irguió frente a ella, quien seguía inclinada cerca de los tres perros.

—Honor es muy obediente —le aseguró Jaime ligeramente ofendido—. Creo que Risa es una mala influencia.

Fue el turno de ella para ponerse de pie mal encarada. Miró a Jaime de arriba a bajo y sus labios se apretaron ligeramente, mientras sus mejillas adquirían una coloración sonrosada que hacía lucir más azules aún sus ojos.

—Sucede que Risa es una perra perfectamente entrenada que no suele comportarse de esa forma. Si hay una mala influencia aquí, definitivamente no es ella.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada a los animales que concentraban toda su atención en olerse el trasero uno al otro. Se miraron fijamente, como si estuvieran en el viejo oeste y estuvieran determinando el momento oportuno para sacar la pistola y hacer el primer tiro. Su duelo de miradas se vio repentinamente interrumpido por un par de alegres ladridos de sus perros que esperaban en posición de juego y aparentemente ignorantes de cualquier desavenencia entre sus humanos.

Como si estuvieran coordinados los dos se rieron al mismo tiempo.

—Podemos decir simplemente que son terribles juntos —sugirió la mujer en tono conciliador—. Me llamo Brienne —le tendió la mano derecha y  casi de inmediato sacudió la cabeza y cambió a la izquierda.

—Jaime. Lannister —añadió después de dudar un momento; apretó su mano y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras aunque la mujer, _Brienne_ , pareció ser inmune a ella—. Te he visto varias veces, ¿con un par de niños?

Brienne cambió el gesto amable por uno suspicaz y desconfiado.

—Tú no vives por este rumbo —aseguró con el seño fruncido.

—No —Jaime se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de su perro y darse tiempo para encontrar algo que decir— pero a Honor le gusta este parque y yo necesitaba un cambio. Este parece un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo, estoy buscando un lugar por esta zona —el animal le dirigió una mirada de reproche, y justo en ese instante Jaime se dio cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo.

—Este es un barrio muy tranquilo —dijo ella ya con tono amistoso.

Jaime se acercó para acariciar al otro perro, que hasta ese momento se mantenía quieto cual estatua a un lado de Brienne. Mientras rascaba una de sus orejas notó una mancha de pintura rosa cerca del  hocico del animal.

—Mis hijos pensaron que era buena idea un cambio de look para Al. Lo que les valió quedarse castigados —le explicó, haciendo un puchero que de alguna forma lograba que su nariz luciera más tosca.

—Ciertamente el rosa no es su color —dijo Jaime contemplando al animal y riendo de buena gana.

Dieron un par de vueltas alrededor del parque charlando de trivialidades hasta que Brienne se despidió ofreciéndose a avisarle si se enteraba de alguna vivienda disponible y ofreciéndole un buen descuento para las siguientes vacunas de Honor, ya que ella era veterinaria.

—No pareces veterinaria —le soltó Jaime observándola con gesto analítico—. Pareces una especie de… moza dura. Ya sabes, policía o ¡agente secreto! —le dijo, muy orgulloso de su desbordada imaginación.

Ella se rió de buena gana.

—¿Moza? —repitió incrédula—. ¿Qué clase de palabra es esa? Creo que no se usa desde la edad media.

Jaime hizo un gesto; en efecto Tyrion y él recientemente habían pasado todo un fin de semana viendo una de esas series medievales con muchas escenas sangrientas e intrincadas tramas políticas.

—Tu tampoco pareces…

—Abogado —le dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado por la aburrida profesión que su padre había elegido para él.

—Pues no lo pareces. Eres una especie de… Modelo, o suplente del Príncipe Encantador para fiestas.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido, _moza_.

***

Un par de días más tarde Brienne apareció, como siempre, acompañada por los dos niños y sus perros. Jaime se acercó a ella para saludarla y presentarse formalmente con los niños. Tom era parlanchín e inquieto, apenas pasados cinco minutos brincaba y saltaba a su alrededor haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas para llamar su atención. En un momento quiso mostrarle como podía lograr que Risa lo obedecía cuando le ordenaba sentarse y para hacerse notar lo tomó del muñón con brusquedad.

—Ya no te duele —le dijo el niño con decisión—. Mamá dice que sólo duele al principio.

Jaime miró a Brienne solicitando una explicación, la mujer giró los ojos y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Puede ser distinto con las personas, Tom —declaró Brienne con calma.

—¡Ohhh! —Exclamó el niño y volvió a mirar el muñón casi cicatrizado en la mano de Jaime como si estuviera evaluando la posibilidad de que aún sintiera dolor—. Mamá dice que solo las personas se malen… no, se lamen…mmmh… —arrugó la nariz de forma similar a su madre y se dirigió a ésta en busca de ayuda.

—Los animales no dedican tanto tiempo como las personas a lamerse las heridas —dijo la mujer, acariciando la cabeza de Al que estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas—. Ellos simplemente olvidan, recuperan sus fuerzas y siguen adelante.

Jaime asintió y notó como los brillantes ojos de Brienne se ensombrecieron ligeramente. Era obvio que ella también había pasado bastante tiempo lamiendo sus heridas, incluso si en esos momentos parecía feliz. Él por su parte estaba seguro de que no había terminado de hacerlo todavía; seguía siendo incapaz de reponerse ni de sus heridas físicas ni de las emocionales.

Ely, sentada a un lado de su madre lo estudiaba con atención sin acercársele demasiado. De cuando en cuando se metía el pulgar a la boca y solamente lo sacaba cuando la mirada severa de Brienne se fijaba en ella. Tenía los ojos del mismo azul intenso que su madre, pero su cabello era dorado y sus labios tan perfectos que parecían haber sido dibujados con un delicado pincel.

Tuvieron que pasar varios días para que la niña sintiera la confianza necesaria para acercarse a él. No le dirigía más que palabras sueltas, pero para sorpresa de su madre accedió a caminar tomada de su mano, observándolo de reojo de cuando en cuando.

***

—¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Tyrion por millonésima vez.

Jaime seguía torpemente metiendo libros y discos en un caja sin dejar de parlotear sobre lo que había sucedido con Brienne y los niños durante esa semana.

—Seguro, tu viste la casa, es enorme. Es perfecta. A Honor le encanta y está muy cerca del parque. La moza vive apenas a un par de calles.

_La moza esto, la moza aquello. Los niños esto, los niños aquello_. Llevaba casi tres meses escuchando cada uno de los detalles de lo que sucedía en esa familia. Miró el refrigerador y clavó la vista en el par de dibujos adheridos a él con imanes. Uno, según afirmaba Jaime, era un enorme dinosaurio negro, aunque a Tyrion le parecía más un gran danés orinado sobre un árbol; el otro era un arcoíris cuadrado con un montón de moscas de colores que pretendían ser mariposas. Regalos de los hijos de Brienne.

—Dame un cigarro, ¿quieres? —pidió Tyrion después de suspirar derrotado.

—No tengo. Dejé de fumar —declaró examinando un libro y tratando de decidir si conservarlo o no—. A Brienne no le gusta que fume cerca de los niños.

Tyrion volvió a suspirar. Jaime había empezado a fumar al salir del hospital, y él como buen hermano y para mostrar su apoyo lo acompañó en ese pequeño vicio. Pero ahora Brienne no estaba de acuerdo con ello y Jaime cedía.

Pensó en hablar y hacerle entender a su hermano lo peligroso de su situación y lo alocado de las decisiones que estaba tomando, pero por otra parte debía aceptar que llevaba años sin verlo tan… vivo. Casi parecía alegre. Tal vez en un par de meses, cuando Jaime se sintiera más seguro consigo mismo podría quitarle la muleta que representaba para él su relación con Brienne y esos niños. Quizás…

Desgraciadamente Tyrion  no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que era un simple espectador frente al cual estaban a punto de colisionar dos trenes; incapaz de hacer algo pata impedir el choque y condenado a observar la catástrofe desde un lugar de lujo.


	4. Lo que encontramos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime se cambia de vecindario y hace algunos cambios interesantes en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensaba subir capítulo hasta la próxima semana, pero gracias a Lauralina aquí tienen.  
> No olviden la velocidad de la actualización y la intensidad de mi inspiración es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de sus comentarios.  
> Déjenme saber si les parece que los personajes están OOC, resulta más difícil cuando se trata de un AU.

## Lo que encontramos

Cuando era pequeña Brienne recordaba una pequeña mancha que de la nada había aparecido en la pared de la cocina. Después de unos días de observarla con desconfianza se acostumbró a ella y comenzó a verla sin ponerle atención en realidad. Meses después se preguntó si siempre había tenido el mismo tamaño o había crecido hasta llegar a la altura de las rodillas sin que ella se diera cuenta. La pintura cerca de la mancha empezó a caerse en pequeños pedazos y poco a poco trozos desnudos de los ladrillo quedaron expuestos, débiles y suaves como un mazapán. Para cuando su padre le puso atención y decidió llamar a un contratista, éste les informó que el daño era demasiado severo y lo más seguro era derrumbar esa parte de la pared y edificarla de nuevo.

Todo había empezado con una pequeña mancha en la pared de la cocina.

Una soleada mañana de primavera mientras los niños hacían planes para el fin de semana, Brienne entendió que Jaime Lannister, sin notarlo, se había convertido en esa mancha de humedad en su vida y estaba a punto de derribar el muro detrás del cual ella cuidadosamente protegía sus sentimientos.

Nunca imaginó las consecuencias que tendría en su vida el amablemente haberse ofrecido a ayudar a un extraño. Después de todo, se trataba de un detalle sin importancia, frecuentemente se enteraba de cosas que sucedían en la colonia por la cantidad de gente que acudía a consulta con sus mascotas. Cuando casi tres meses después de conocerlo se enteró de que la señora Harrison estaba vendiendo su casa con cierta reluctancia debido a que el único comprador era una inmobiliaria con planes de derrumbarla para construir un edificio de departamentos, pensó que quizás Jaime estaría interesado, aunque desconocía si su presupuesto estaría a la altura de las circunstancias.

De cualquier forma al día siguiente cuando lo encontró en el parque le dio los datos de la señora Harrison y aceptó acompañarlo para ver la casa. El hombre recorrió el inmueble de punta a punta con gesto inexpresivo hasta que Honor dio con el jardín de la parte trasera y empezó a corretear alegremente de un lado a otro persiguiendo un par de mariposas. Al ver al animal sonrió y solo entonces se dirigió a la dueña para asegurarle que le gustaba. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando aceptó el primer precio que la mujer le dio y que era incluso más elevado de lo que Brienne había imaginado.

—Este lugar es enorme —dijo cuando salieron después de acordar algunos detalles.

—Y muy bien ubicado, prácticamente está frente al parque. Seguramente por eso es tan costoso—declaró Brienne, aún sorprendida por la facilidad con la que el hombre había acordado pagar una suma tan grande sin siquiera inmutarse.

—No soy rico, Brienne —se justificó, seguramente al notar su expresión—. Mi padre lo es, pero la última vez que nos vimos me desheredó.  De modo que yo simplemente tengo la modesta herencia de mi madre y la ridícula cantidad que el seguro me dio por la pérdida de mi mano. Aun así, supongo que tengo más que el común de la gente —añadió y de alguna forma sonaba casi avergonzado—. Pero tú no eres prejuiciosa, ¿o si?

Ella giró los ojos. No, en realidad no podía juzgar a un hombre por haber nacido con una situación privilegiada.

—No. Vamos a comer algo. Te dejaré pagar esta vez —propuso alegremente.

—Bien, pero tendrás que ser buena vecina y ayudarme con la mudanza.

Y ella aceptó. El nuevo domicilio de Jaime Lannister estaba apenas a un par de calles de su propia casa por lo que por las tardes, después de llevar a los niños y a los animales al parque, pasaban un par de horas para ayudarlo un poco.

Fue por esos días que Brienne tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al  hermano de Jaime, el único miembro de la familia con quien él parecía tener contacto de forma voluntaria. Tyrion padecía una forma de enanismo y a pesar de ser más alto que los niños para estos resultó toda una novedad durante los primeros momentos. Afortunadamente el hombre era divertido y se ganó a los mellizos casi de  inmediato. Ella no necesitaba ser demasiado astuta para entender que Jaime hablaba mucho de los niños con su hermano ya que éste parecía conocerlos bastante bien. Los hermanos Lannister eran agradables, incluso si el menor la llegaba a poner nerviosa cuando se sentía examinada por él.

Al cabo de un par de semanas Jaime se encontró totalmente instalado y se convirtió en costumbre terminar cada domingo en su casa, ordenando pizzas, hamburguesas o cualquier otro tipo de comida que fascinaba a sus hijos y que ella desaprobaba por no ser nutritiva, pero a la que cedía solamente una vez a la semana. Frecuentemente Tyrion comía con ellos y por primera vez en su vida Brienne tuvo una idea de lo que podría ser tener amigos o una familia.

***

Brienne apagó la luz después de encender el televisor. El programa de debates al que era aficionada estaba a punto de empezar. Esa noche los líderes de los dos principales partidos políticos tratarían el tema de la nueva reforma fiscal.

Apenas iniciada la discusión su teléfono sonó y como siempre Brienne tomó el aparato con pesar, imaginando que alguna emergencia la haría trabajar hasta tarde, era poco frecuente, pero ocurría. Cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla su preocupación se transformó en curiosidad, era Jaime.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó inquieta.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, más que bien según la opinión de la mayoría de las mujeres —aseguró demasiado pagado de sí mismo.

Brienne resopló.

—Son las once de la noche, supongo que llamas para algo más que alabarte a ti mismo —se esforzó en sonar indignada.

—No estabas dormida. Es la hora de ese programa aburrido que ves. ¿Esa mujer que está en medio de los dos estirados con trajes mal cortados siempre tiene ese gesto agrio? —le preguntó, seguramente refiriéndose a los participantes del programa que aparentemente él también estaba viendo.

—Ella es la moderadora, es una periodista muy respetada. Debe ser parcial e inexpresiva —explicó Brienne con el mismo tono con que se dirigía a los niños para convencerlos de dejarse vacunar.

—Nah, creo que necesita más fibra en su dieta —Brienne fue incapaz de contener la risa—. El de la corbata… el que escupe al hablar, estoy seguro de que pasó una noche increíblemente buena, ya sabes de qué hablo, moza.

—Me parece que sus argumentos son muy débiles y no tiene una postura decidida —aseguró Brienne después de soltar una breve risita nasal.

—Sí, porque está satisfecho… ¿Ves? Esa mirada significa: no me importa si quieres grabar el ingreso o el consumo, sólo quiero regresar con mi mujer y dejarme atender  por ella.

Continuaron hablando hasta que el programa terminó, casi una hora después y cuando Brienne acomodó la cabeza en la almohada dispuesta para dormir todavía tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

A partir de esa noche se volvió una costumbre recibir la llamada de Jaime y escuchar los disparates con que invariablemente aderezaba los sesenta minutos que compartían algún programa de televisión por medio del teléfono.

En unos pocos meses Jaime se convirtió en una presencia constante y diaria en su vida. Por lo que quedó verdaderamente inquieta cuando gracias a un comentario poco acertado de su parte temió que él pudiera salir de ella con la misma facilidad con la que había entrado.

Aquella mañana Pod tenía que presentar un examen y Brienne le había dado el día libre. Apenas un par de minutos después de abrir se había presentado un cachorro de cinco meses intoxicado y a los diez minutos un gato con una pata rota. Recibió una llamada del colegio de los niños recordándole que aquella tarde era su turno de vigilar la salida de los niños y luego otras dos más de unos proveedores que no habían recibido su pago.

Cuando todas las crisis del día quedaron superadas su malhumor permaneció latente ocultando lastimosamente el miedo que sentía cuando la idea de no ser capaz de criar a dos niños sola se hacía dolorosamente presente.

Jaime hizo acto de presencia antes de la comida y, como siempre, los niños empezaron a revolotear alrededor de él dejando un caos por donde quiera que pasaban. Con una voz más firme de lo normal ella les pidió que fueran a su cuarto y con las caritas tristes los niños obedecieron.

—¿Qué haces todo el día aparte de haraganear con Honor y quitarme el tiempo a mi y a los niños? —le preguntó a Jaime con un tono duro en cuanto el silencio volvió y ella empezó arrepentirse por ese exceso de severidad con sus hijos—. ¿No piensas conseguir un empleo?

—No necesito trabajar —se justificó.

—Todo mundo necesita trabajar. Ser útil. Si no encuentras algo productivo en que invertir tus días será mejor que busques otro lugar para estar ocioso. No quiero que mis hijos piensen que está bien que un adulto holgazaneé todo el día sin hacer algo de provecho, no es un buen ejemplo para ellos.

Jaime no contestó. De reojo Brienne lo vio sonriendo falsamente pero algo en su mirada la hizo entender que parecía haberlo herido con sus palabras. Por un momento pensó en disculparse, pero antes de que ella pudiera encontrar la forma de empezar, él voluntariamente comenzó a desinfectar la mesa de examen que ella acababa de dejar libre. Se mordió el labio y maldijo lo malhumorada que se ponía cuando tenía demasiado trabajo y Pod se tomaba el día libre.

Pensó compensarlo más tarde, era viernes y podían quedarse hasta tarde viendo alguna película con los niños. Desafortunadamente Jaime no le dio tiempo de proponérselo; al terminar de limpiar la mesa le  pidió que lo despidiera de los niños, llamó a Honor y se marchó después de murmurarle un rápido “nos vemos luego” y besarle la mejilla con frialdad.

No volvió a saber de él durante toda la semana siguiente. No lo encontraron en el parque, no fue al consultorio ni le llamó durante el programa de debates después del noticiario.

Los niños preguntaban por él varias veces al día y ella, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, también lo echaba de menos.

La pequeña manchita de humedad ya estaba debilitando su pared tan sólidamente construida.

Pasados diez días tomó el teléfono como si se tratara de una granada, lo contempló y varias veces estuvo a punto de presionar la tecla para marcar su número. Cuando finalmente logró hacerlo el aparato timbró tres veces, y justo antes de colgar escuchó su voz.

—¿Brienne?

Pero ella se congeló y no encontró algo coherente que decir.

—¿Tanto me extrañas, moza? —le dijo a modo de saludo.

Su tono era el de siempre. Inmaduro, infantil y juguetón. El nudo que se había formado en su estómago durante todos esos días empezó a aflojarse.

—¡Idiota! —le bufó tratando de disimular su alivio—. Los niños preguntan por ti. Les prometiste estar el viernes en el festival de la escuela…

—Ahí estaré —aseguró sin dudarlo un segundo—. También extraño a los niños… y a ti, moza.

Brienne se mordió el labio y se alegró de que él no estuviera viendo la forma en que estaba sonrojándose.

—¡No te extraño! —se esforzó tanto por ser convincente que mordió su lengua—. Sólo… pensé que quizás estabas molesto por lo que te dije la última vez y quería… disculparme. No soy nadie para darte sermones y…

—¿Brienne? —la interrumpió bruscamente— ¿Somos amigos?

Ella guardó silencio. En los últimos meses Jaime se había convertido en una parte muy importante en su vida. Era una presencia constante en su casa. Confiaba en él con los más valioso que tenía: sus hijos. Podía pasar horas escuchando sus balbuceos sobre naderías y sin saber la razón muchas veces se encontraba confiándole partes de su vida que no le había rebelado a nadie más, algunas de ellas ni siquiera su propio padre las sabía.

—Sí… supongo que sí somos amigos —murmuró insegura.

—Tú eres mi amiga —le aseguró después de suspirar con resignación—, eso te da derecho a sermonearme. No disfruto que lo hagas, pero siempre lo voy a apreciar. Supongo que me hablaste para invitarme a comer —añadió de repente con su mejor tono presuntuoso.

—Como quieras —bufó ella y a pesar de todas sus reservas se sintió entusiasmada ante la idea de verlo en unas horas más.

—Lo siento, moza, no puedo. Tengo algunas cosas que terminar, pero el viernes después del festival de los niños podemos ir a comer una hamburguesa. Sí, una hamburguesa, deja de hacer gestos; nadie va a tener problemas de nutrición por comer una de vez en cuando.

Brienne giró los ojos y se preguntó cómo diablos supo que estaba haciendo gestos.

Cuando terminó la llamada Brienne estuvo segura de que esa pared que había creado para protegerse tantos años atrás, al igual que la de la cocina , estaba ya dañada más allá de cualquier reparación posible. La pequeña mancha de humedad que era Jaime Lannister se había extendido adueñándose de todo lo que estaba a su paso.

La tarde del viernes finalmente llegó y sorprendió a Brienne acompañada por Jaime y los niños disfrutando de un helado.

—No habías venido —le reclamó Tom a Jaime después de un rato, con el helado de chocolate resbalando por su playera blanca.

—Pero no te extrañamos —aseguró Ely con orgullo.

—¿No me extrañaron? —preguntó Jaime, y parecía sinceramente decepcionado por ello. Ely negó con la cabeza con tanto entusiasmo que una de las bolas de su helado de vainilla estuvo a punto de caer—. ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? —Ely volvió a negar.

—Solo extrañamos al abuelo porque no va a regresar —explicó Tom.

—Y tu sí regresaste —recalcó la niña sacudiendo sus rizos dorados.

—Siempre voy a regresar con ustedes, princesa —le prometió arrodillándose frente a la pequeña y besando su frente mientras Brienne se debatía entre sentirse conmovida o angustiada por el lazo que estaba surgiendo entre los niños y Jaime—. Aunque quizás ahora no pueda pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes como antes. ¿Sabes? Tengo que trabajar —declaró dándose importancia y, mirando a Brienne de reojo, añadió—: A tu mamá no le gusta la gente ociosa.

—¿Vas a trabajar? —preguntó Brienne sorprendida.

—Hablé con algunos conocidos y conseguí algunas clases en la universidad. Esta semana hice algunos cursos y empezaré como profesor suplente.

Brienne trató de no sonreír ni lucir demasiado satisfecha. Le parecía difícil creer que pudiera tener tanta influencia en la vida de ese hombre, que fuera capaz de cambiar su estilo de vida porque ella le había reprochado ser un mal ejemplo para sus hijos. Sobre todo, se sintió orgullosa de él y mucho menos inquieta por haber depositado su confianza en alguien por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre. Pesé a lo que mucha gente pudiera creer Jaime Lannister era un buen hombre.

—Serás un buen maestro —le aseguró sonriendo, luego lo notó demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo y decidió jalar un poco las riendas—. Por lo menos la mitad de tu clase serán mujeres y a ellas no les importará que tantas estupideces digas mientras puedan contemplar tu perfecto perfil durante una hora.

—¿Crees que mi perfil es perfecto? —le dijo regodeándose mientras tomaba a Ely en brazos.

Brienne giró los ojos y bufó tratando de no sonreír.

—Quizás en algunos años seas maestro de alguno de los niños —se le ocurrió a Brienne de repente.

—Dios, espero que no. Seguramente ellos no elegirían una carrera tan aburrida —bufó Jaime mirando a Ely con preocupación.

—Podría ser —se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo su padre también es abogado —dijo sin pensar y se sonrojó.

Afortunadamente para ella, Jaime pareció no haberla escuchado y de inmediato la conversación se dirigió a temas menos sensibles para ella.


	5. Lo que no podemos dejar atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas personas del pasado regresan a la vida de Jaime y Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden dejar su comentario, entre más comentarios encuentro en mi inbox más feliz se pone mi musa!

## Lo que no podemos dejar atrás

 

Para Brienne se volvió costumbre que la mayor parte de los domingos terminaran en casa de Jaime, con sus dos niños, tres perros y la frecuente aparición de Tyrion justo cuando la comida que ordenaron estaba a punto de llegar. A pesar de que también él disfrutaba de la compañía de los animales, se negaba rotundamente a acompañarlos durante sus diarios rituales en los que según sus palabras, “rendían pleitesía a tres cuadrúpedos cuya meta máxima  en la vida era pasar la mitad de cada día lamiéndose los genitales”.

Los niños disfrutaban de su compañía, si bien no lo idolatraban como hacían con Jaime, se divertían con él y si pasaba un par de domingos sin que se apareciera empezaban a preguntar por él con insistencia. Por alguna razón disfrutaban enormemente viendo alguna de las películas infantiles de moda mientras el hombre las aderezaba con comentarios sarcásticos, frecuentemente matizados de un doble sentido que afortunadamente los niños no entendían, y debía confesar, muchas veces tampoco ella, de modo que se limitaba a fulminar al hombre con la mirada mientras Jaime le arrojaba un cojín o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera al alcance de la mano, lo que generalmente servía para mantener al hombrecillo callado y a los niños divertidos por quince o veinte minutos.

A veces resultaba difícil de creer que apenas hubieran pasado ocho meses en medio de esa rutina. Frecuentemente se encontraba con el extraño sentimiento de que Jaime siempre había sido parte de su vida y le preocupaba lo mucho que ya confiaba en él. Después de todo, ella nunca había tenido un amigo y no tenía forma de saber si la dependencia que sentía era algo normal.

—Quiero cereal —exclamó Tom, Brienne miró su reloj de muñeca con la nariz arrugada.

—Son las dos de la tarde. La hora del cereal pasó hace mucho tiempo —aseguró, quitándole al niño la caja de cereal de las manos.

—Pero Jaime está comiendo cereal —protestó, arrugando la nariz de la misma forma que su madre.

—Pero él ya es un caso perdido y tú aún tienes esperanza —aseguró Brienne, dándole una manzana como premio de consolación, mientras el aludido seguía metiendo una cucharada de cereal tras otra en su boca como si no hubiera nada más normal que comer cereal a las dos de la tarde.

—En eso tu madre tiene razón chico —dijo Tyrion, mientras fingía estudiar la carta que iba a levantar en el juego de memoria que estaba ganándole escandalosamente a Ely.

Todavía con la boca llena Jaime le arrojó el diario, pero la puntería de su mano izquierda seguía siendo tan mala que no atinó a la cabeza de su hermano y simplemente logró dar en el centro de las pocas cartas que aún quedaban sobre la mesita del café donde Tyrion y Eli jugaban.

La niña se puso de pie de un salto y cruzada de brazos lo miró ofendida. Las pecas en su nariz resultaban más visibles al igual que sus ojos parecían profundizar su color azul cada día. El parecido con su madre era notable, aunque sus facciones eran mucho más finas y delicadas. Probablemente jamás llegaría a convertirse en una belleza digna de la portada de una revista, pero era seguro que en el transcurso de su vida rompería más de un corazón.

—Gracias, no había empezado a leer el diario de hoy —le dijo Tyrion a su hermanos antes de tomar el periódico del suelo y sentarse a leerlo con pasmosa tranquilidad.

Brienne sonrió. Le encantaba observar la dinámica de los hermanos y se preguntaba si Tom y Ely tendrían una relación así de cercana en la edad adulta, si compartirían bromas y esa especie de lenguaje secreto, si confiarían el uno en el otro y se conocerían tan bien como los hermanos Lannister lo hacían. Ella hubiera sido feliz con una hermana o hermano, pero si algo había aprendido con el correr de los años era a no desperdiciar el tiempo llorando por aquello que la vida le había negado en lugar de disfrutar de lo que tenía; y en esos momentos tenía mucho.

Se sentó cerca de Jaime y Tom, los observó comer por un rato y se percató del parecido entre los ojos de ambos: eran del mismo tono verde brillante y profundo. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de seguir estudiando sus rostros Tyrion discretamente se acercaba a su hermano con aire sombrío y colocó el diario frente a su tazón de cereal. De reojo, y tratando de no ser indiscreta, Brienne observó el artículo pero solamente alcanzó a distinguir el nombre de Robert Baratheon en él.

Jaime leyó las primeras líneas antes de mirar indiferente a su hermano y atacar nuevamente el cereal. Continuó leyendo, pero su expresión no sufrió grandes cambios.

—Me imagino que su principal ocupación en estos momento será estar rodeada de los mejores abogados.

Tyrion pareció desconfiar de su reacción. Lo observó largamente hasta que él miró la siguiente página del diario y pareció interesarse más por el artículo que estaba en ella.

—Mira esto, moza. Tenías razón, postularon a Baelish como líder de su partido —le pasó el diario con desinterés.

Brienne leyó rápidamente el encabezado del artículo sobre Baelish, pero inmediatamente después sus ojos se dirigieron al artículo en la página contraria.

Hablaba sobre el trágico accidente que Robert Baratheon, uno de los empresarios más ricos del país, acababa de sufrir en su auto el día anterior. El hombre se encontraba internado en el hospital más caro de la ciudad en estado de coma y condición crítica. Su esposa Cersei Lannister-Baratheon, se había negado a hacer declaraciones al respecto. Entonces entendió porque Tyrion estaba esperando una reacción más significativa de parte de su hermano.

—Es el esposo de su prima, ¿no es así? —preguntó mirando a los hermanos—. Supongo que irán a apoyarla al hospital…

No tuvo tiempo de continuar. Los dos se miraron brevemente antes de soltar una carcajada breve pero intensa.

—Ella agradecería nuestro apoyo tanto como yo el andar detrás de sus perros recogiendo… sus heces —Tyrion cambió la palabra que originalmente pensaba decir cuando Brienne le dirigió una mirada tan clara de advertencia que un ciego la habría entendido.

Jaime continuó sonriendo. Generalmente evadía todo tema relacionado con el resto de su familia, particularmente si se trataba de su prima, pero incluso así ella asumió que ambos  estarían más dispuestos a estar al lado de su familia en un momento como ése Quizás ellos no eran esa clase de familia, quizás era simplemente que ella no tenía más referencia sobre el funcionamiento de una familia que su padre y ahora, sus hijos.

Suspiró con tristeza mientras Al pasaba al lado de Tyrion y le gruñía rápidamente, como reclamándole su poca disposición para recoger sus desechos.

—¿Alegría? Este animal debería llamarse  Molestia. ¿Qué clase de nombres son Risa y Alegría? —bufó al recibir un golpe en la rodilla que Al le dio con la cola antes de alejarse.

—Mi padre les puso así. Siempre decía que en toda familia debía haber risas y alegría. Fue una especie de broma —le explicó Brienne.

Hablar de su padre seguía resultándole una extraña mezcla del tristeza, añoranza y calidez.

—Bueno, tú y Jaime tienen eso en común entonces. El también nombró a su perro como una especie de broma, nuestro padre también asegura que lo último que una familia debe perder es el honor —volvió a reírse más tranquilo.

Después de girar los ojos Brienne estuvo a punto de insistir en el tema de Cersei, le parecía un deber familiar acudir en su ayuda a pesar de simplemente tener una idea de lo complicado de las relaciones entre los Lannister.

Un momento antes de que se decidiera a abrir la boca otra vez su teléfono sonó y al no conocer el número se imaginó que se trataría de algún cliente nuevo. Cuando escuchó la voz que, con demasiada confianza, pronunció su nombre sintió los bellos de sus brazos erizarse. Su imaginación seguramente volvía a jugarle trucos sucios.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó, esforzándose en disimular el temblor de su voz y dirigiéndose con disimuló hacia la cocina, donde podía encontrar algo de privacidad.

—Soy Hyle, Brienne. Necesito hablar contigo.

No había sido su imaginación. Cerró los ojos y apretó el teléfono en su mano con fuerza innecesaria.

Tom y Jaime se volvieron a mirarla desde el comedor. Tuvo que obligarse a devolverles la sonrisa y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo inaudible para el resto de los presentes en la casa.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Terminó la llamada con prisa, pero antes de guardar el aparato en su bolsillo éste empezó a sonar. La llamada entrante provenía del mismo número, apenas lo dejó timbrar un par de veces antes de tomar la decisión de apagarlo y regresar a la sala con sus hijos y sus amigos.

Hyle Hunt estaba en el pasado y ahí deseaba dejarlo. No tenía la menor intención de enturbiar el agradable presente que había logrado con algo tan sucio como esa dolorosa mancha en su pasado.

 

***

Su última clase del día se había cancelado debido a una conferencia a la que todo su grupo debía asistir, por lo que Jaime decidió pasar a fastidiar un poco a la moza antes de que los niños llegaran de la escuela, tenía más de dos días de no poder hacerlo y no quería que ella perdiera la costumbre.

La sala de espera estaba vacía por lo que decidió entrar al consultorio, pero apenas acercarse escuchó gritos provenientes de una voz desconocida y violenta.

—Si no sales de aquí en este instante llamaré a la policía —grito desesperada la voz de Brienne.

—Hazlo, tengo derecho a saber. Puedo entablar una demanda y exigir una prueba si quieres poner las cosas difíciles. Tengo derecho… —era la voz de un hombre gritando violentamente.

Jaime aventó las cosas que llevaba en la mano y precipitadamente se dirigió a la habitación de donde provenían los gritos. Encontró a Brienne en un rincón, tratando inútilmente de alcanzar el teléfono que se encontraba muy cerca del hombre, quien con el rostro rojo de furia le bloqueaba cualquier movimiento.

—¿Después de lo que me hiciste te atreves a hablar de derechos? ¡No son hijos tuyos te lo he dicho mil veces! ¡Ahora lárgate de mi casa y déjame tranquila!

El hombre se acercó peligrosamente a Brienne, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla Jaime lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a alejarse. Por un momento el hombre trastabilló sorprendido y estuvo apunto de caer, pero recobró el equilibrio con rapidez y se volvió para enfrentar a Jaime, quien lo tomó por el cuello para volver a empujarlo hacia la puerta. El hombre respondió con un golpe directo a su pómulo y lo mandó hasta la pared cercana donde estuvo a punto de golpearse con un anaquel. Se recobró y sin pensarlo le devolvió el ataque golpeándolo con el codo derecho directo al pecho. Aquello lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Tengo una emergencia, necesito una patrulla! —escuchó la voz clara y decidida de Brienne, quien ya con el teléfono en la mano no dudó en pedir ayuda.

—Esto no ha terminado, Brienne. ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto! —rugió furioso antes de finalmente salir.

Ella salió corriendo detrás de él y cerró la puerta con seguro antes de regresar con Jaime para revisar el golpe en su rostro, que ya empezaba a palpitar dolorosamente. El par de perros que ella tenía en la clínica ladraban sin parar por lo que Jaime tomó a Brienne de la mano y la llevó a la casa.

Estaba tan pálida que casi podían verse las minúsculas venas de su frente, tenía las manos temblorosas y a pesar de todo se aferraba en revisar la herida de su rostro. Batalló un poco hasta lograr que ella permaneciera en el sillón mientras él iba a la cocina para buscar alguna bebida que ofrecerle. Cuando renuentemente ella empezó a beber Jaime se sentó a su lado y comenzó a frotar su espalda. Esperó a su lado en silencio hasta que empezó a respirar más relajada y el temblor de sus mano disminuyó.

—Pod y los niños no deben tardar —dijo mirando el reloj con inquietud—. No quiero que se enteren de nada. Los niños son muy pequeños aún, pienso hablar con ellos sobre su padre en un par de años, pero no ahora.

—Ve a descansar a tu cuarto, les diré que te duele la cabeza y estás descansando —sugirió débilmente, de pronto también él se sentía nervioso e inquieto.

Ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Cerró los ojos por un largo rato y respiró profundamente antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Estoy bien —se puso de pie de inmediato, sacó algunos hielos que envolvió en una toalla y regresó con él para colocarlo en su rostro.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto, Brienne? —susurró, sin saber por qué razón las manos de la moza en su rostro lo ponían tan inquieto.

Sus manos eran grandes y gruesas, poco femeninas, igual que ella,  pero a la vez eran increíblemente suaves y cálidas, también como ella.

Le retiró los hielos antes de volver a examinarlo. Palpando suavemente toda la zona del golpe con ternura. Sentía su aliento en los labios y estaba tan cerca de ella que fácilmente podría contar las pecas de su nariz o las pestañas que adornaban sus ojos que, de cerca, eran todavía más azules.

Pensó que ella o bien no había escuchado su pregunta o bien estaba fingiendo no haberlo hecho.

—No creo que haya fractura, pero probablemente tendrás un moretón también en el ojo —él asintió—. Ese hombre era Hyle Hun fue… un compañero de escuela —comenzó a decir, mientras intermitentemente ponía y quitaba los hielos de su rostro.

Hablaba con voz fría y pausada, tratando de parecer indiferente, pero sus ojos la traicionaban y revelaban el dolor que todo aquello le había causado. La historia que escuchó fue cruel y podía imaginar lo difícil que había resultado para ella superar algo así. Cuando terminó de contarle toda la historia sobre la apuesta el primer pensamiento coherente que pudo formarse en su cabeza fue de arrepentimiento: deseó poder volver el tiempo atrás unos minutos para tener la oportunidad de darle a aquél bastardo lo que realmente merecía. Después, otra idea, más desagradable y urgente, se abrió pasó hasta que se vio obligado a escupirla.

—¿Es el padre de los niños?

—¡No! ¡Por todos los dioses no! Otro de los involucrados en esa maldita apuesta me vio hace poco con los niños y se convenció de que debían ser de Hunt porque… —se mordió el labio pero no fue capaz de contener la solitaria lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla—, no imaginó que ningún otro hombre fuera capaz de meterse en la cama conmigo y calculó que las edades de los niños coincidían. Hace unos días recibí una llamada suya pero no creí que se atrevería a venir.

Jaime se relajó, pero las ganas de partir la cara del bastardo permanecieron constantes.

Se quedó con ella y los niños el resto de la tarde y la observó fingir normalidad con asombrosa credibilidad. De alguna forma el parloteo constante de Tom y Ely parecía relajarla, de modo que Jaime se unió al barullo aunque en el fondo se hallaba tan distraído como Brienne. Antes de oscurecer se marchó no sin murmurarle al oído que lo llamara en caso de necesitar algo.

Como primer punto llamó al investigador que ya lo había ayudado la vez anterior y le dio el nombre de Hunt para que reuniera todos los datos posibles; se asesoró con un especialista en situaciones como la de Brienne para comprobar si la acción legal que pensaba emprender contra el hombre era la correcta y finamente acudió a Tyrion porque necesitaba hablar con alguien y su hermano era la única persona además de la moza con quien podía hacerlo.

Le contó lo sucedido, omitiendo el detalle de la apuesta porque le pareció que hablar de eso, incluso con Tyrion, sería traicionar su intimidad. Habló de Hunt como una relación anterior de Brienne, una muy mala y breve relación.

—Por un momento creí que de verdad… ese hombre podría ser el padre de los niños —dijo tumbándose en el sillón de su hermano.

Tyrion bufó antes de soltar una risita nasal.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que no lo es. Cualquiera con un par de ojos funcionando se daría cuenta de eso. Y descuida, me encargaré de dejarle claro a tu rival que nadie se mete con los protegidos de los Lannister. Espero que por lo menos la aventura te sirviera de marco para una apasionada declaración de amor —dijo Tyrion con una media sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas? Brienne y yo somos amigos, eso es todo.

—Sí, eso es todo —le soltó con un tono excesivamente condescendiente.

—Tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie, _solamente_ somos amigos —bufó Jaime antes de dar un largo trago a su bebida.

—Por supuesto que lo sé mejor que nadie. Mejor que tú y ella que aparentemente siguen en negación, por eso te lo digo ahora: te estás enamorando de ella…No, no. Ese barco zarpó y llegó a puerto hace mucho. Me corrijo:. Ya _estás_ enamorado. ¿Sabes, en estos momentos no estoy seguro de si el hecho de que te toparas con una mujer tan idiota y ciega como tú se trata de una bendición o de una maldición. En cualquier caso, resulta divertido verlos.

—Eres un perfecto imbécil —rugió, demasiado cansado para encontrar algo que arrojarle y también, demasiado confundido como para seguir negando nada frente a su hermano, porque de pronto recordó las extrañas sensaciones que Brienne había despertado en él al sentirla tan cerca.

Era curioso además, que hacía ya mucho tiempo había dejado de parecerle fea. Desde el día en que le anunció que había conseguido un empleo y ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de orgullo. Nadie jamás lo había mirado así: creyéndolo capaz de lograr grandes proezas.

Suspiró con resignación cuando su teléfono sonó. Era un correo electrónico del investigador con los datos del tal Hunt, quien al día siguiente recibiría una visita suya para amablemente hacerle saber lo conveniente que resultaría para su salud el no volver a acercarse jamás a Brienne y los niños.


	6. Lo que nos toma por sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime sufre un sospechoso accidente un día después de lo sucedido con Hyle.  
> Coincidencia?

 

## Lo que nos toma por sorpresa

 

 

A la siguiente tarde de los sucedido con Hunt, Brienne recibió la vista de Jaime quien colocó frente a ella una monstruosa cantidad de papeles para firmar mientras le explicaba que al hacerlo legalmente Hyle Hunt no podría volver a acercarse a ella ni a los niños. Ella dudó por unos segundos, pero una rápida mirada al enorme moretón en el rostro de su amigo le bastó para  recordarle que podía confiar plenamente en él.

Cuando le ofreció la pluma para que ella firmara fue incapaz de reprimir una mueca de dolor. Tenía los nudillos de la mano inflamados y de un color azulado que pronto se convertiría en negro.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó en la mano? —dejó la pluma con prisas y corrió a examinarlo.

—Fue… tropecé —dijo soltándose de ella con brusquedad para ofrecerle la pluma otra vez.

Le dio un golpe en las costillas para obligarlo a sentarse mientras le tomaba la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria y comenzaba a examinarlo mientras él se resistía. Palpó cada uno de sus huesos con suavidad y calma, luchando con la resistencia de su paciente como lo haría con cualquier gato particularmente nervioso.

—¡Con un demonio Lannister! He atendido a perros chihuahua menos necios! Creo que está rota. Necesitas ir a un hospital.

—Está bien, pero antes firma esto para que pueda llevarlo al juzgado —bufó con fastidio.

—Primero iremos al hospital…

—Firma y regresando del juzgado prometo ir al médico —le ofreció, usando su tono más persuasivo.

—Firmo —cedió al fin, y antes de que él pudiera sonreír presuntuosamente, continuó—vamos al hospital y al salir puedes ir al juzgado.

Soltó un par de maldiciones pero finalmente accedió cuando ella tomó la pluma y empezó a garabatear su firma en las innumerables hojas. En una de ella encontró los datos de Hunt, su domicilio entre otras cosas y por un momento tuvo una descabellada sospecha.

¿Sería posible que Jaime hubiera ido a buscar a Hunt después de que ella le contara lo sucedido entre ellos? ¿Podría haber sido tan idiota para enfrentarse a un tipo como Hyle sabiendo que tenía una enorme desventaja por la pérdida de su mano?

—Jaime, tú no… ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

—Ya te dije, me tropecé. Brienne pasé todo el día preparando estos papeles, al venir para acá tropecé y caí sobre la mano.

Brienne sacudió la cabeza y desechó la tonta idea de que Jaime hubiera ido a buscar a Hunt. Aunque una parte de ella —una parte muy estúpida, egoísta y poco realista— se sintió decepcionada, el resto estaba agradecida al saber que él tenía el sentido común necesario para arreglar los problemas legalmente y no mediante una tonta pelea.

Terminó de firmar de prisa y cuando él sugirió una vez más pasar primero al juzgado no tuvo más remedio que estallar.

—¡Eres un idiota! Solamente tienes una mano y no puedes darte el lujo de ser negligente con ella, ¿entiendes? ¡Iremos al hospital en este instante y si te empeñas en sugerir otra cosa yo misma te romperé algún otro hueso que no te resulte tan útil como los que tienes en esa maldita mano!

Pidieron un taxi y renuentemente Jaime se subió con la misma expresión de Tom cuando lo mandaba a su cuarto sin cenar. Lo único agradable del viaje fue que el hombre finalmente se mantuvo en silencio. Solamente cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas del hospital soltó una maldición entre dientes que ella ignoró, tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a entrar.

Por un momento, mientras ella se ocupaba en llenar su ficha de ingreso recordó las razones que él tenía para odiar los hospitales. Había pasado más de dos meses en uno, sabiendo desde el primer día que al salir no volvería a ser el mismo y su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Se mordió el labio antes de regresar a sentarse a su lado. A pesar del dolor que debía sentir seguía aferrando el maletín con los papeles como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Los papeles que  garantizaban su seguridad y la de sus  hijos, por quienes había hecho a un lado su propio bienestar. Eso era lo que los amigos debían hacer, pero ella tenía tan poca experiencia en ese tipo de relaciones que no encontró algo mejor que hacer para demostrar su gratitud que darle un golpe en las costillas y llamarlo idiota una vez más.

Los rayos x comprobaron que había una fractura, pero ésta afortunadamente no requeriría cirugía y sanaría con unas seis semanas de inmovilización. Tardaron un largo rato en decidir la mejor férula para Jaime ya que, considerando su situación, era indispensable que contara con la mayor movilidad posible sin que esto, claro, impidiera que la fractura sanara.

Cuando finalmente salieron y los papeles estuvieron en el juzgado Jaime volvió a ser el fastidioso de siempre. Contrario a lo que esperaba no lo escuchó quejarse una sola vez en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas. Disimulaba su frustración cada vez que se le complicaban las labores más sencillas con los tres dedos que tenía libres y solamente pedía ayuda cuando, después de un largo rato, entendía que no era capaz de abrir la lata de alimento de Honor o alguna otra cosa parecida. Los niños, sin necesidad de que ella se los pidiera, se mostraron más que dispuestos a ayudarlo en todo lo que podían. Jaime solamente a Ely le permitía ayudarle a cortar trozos de carne en su plato y parecía casi feliz de ver a la pequeña arrugar la nariz y mover rápidamente sus manitas antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

A pesar de que todo volvió a la normalidad con relativa rapidez, tuvieron que pasar varios días para que Brienne volviera a sentirse tranquila y segura en su propia casa. El moretón en el rostro de Jaime, que  tardó varios días en desaparecer, era un recordatorio constante de lo violenta que podía llegar a ser la situación y de ningún modo quería exponer a sus hijos a eso.

<*>

—¡Moza! —gritó desde la entrada Jaime.

El obligarlo a llamarla siempre por su nombre era una batalla que había dado por perdida mucho tiempo atrás. En realidad, entre más le reprochaba el sobrenombre más se aferraba él a usarlo, de modo que Brienne lo dejó pasar con la vana esperanza de que en algún momento, al ver que a ella no le molestaba, se cansara y lo dejara en el olvido

Sus pasos se escuchaban con más firmeza y rapidez de lo normal por lo que Brienne dedujo, debía encontrarse de muy buen humor. Un Jaime alegre era por regla mucho más difícil de callar y en ese preciso día del mes, cuando el trabajo exigía toda su concentración, era lo último que necesitaba. Pensó que con un poco de buena suerte lograría convencerlo de salir con Tyrion.

Pod entró detrás de él, seguía revisando una de las facturas, mientras Brienne, ocupada en preparar su presupuesto, trataba de concentrarse. Cuando Jaime se convenció de que ella no iba a levantar la vista de sus papeles sacudió la mano, finalmente libre de la férula, frente  a sus ojos. Sólo entonces ella levantó el rostro sonriendo.

—¿Cuándo empiezas las terapias? —preguntó entusiasmada, examinando su mano en busca de alguna inflamación o protuberancia. Tras convencerse de que había sanado correctamente soltó su mano y regresó a su trabajo.

—No lo eches a perder. Lo que necesito ahora es celebrar. Esta noche. ¿Qué dices?

—Sí, Jaime —le dijo torciendo los labios y entrecerrando los ojos, adivinando lo que estaba a punto de pedirle—. Puedes traer a Honor e irte a tomar unos tragos con tu hermano, pero no vengas hasta estar completamente sobrio; no quiero que los niños te vean así.

—Ésa es una buena opción, pero en realidad lo que tenía en mente es invitarte a cenar. Hay un nuevo lugar de comida italiana que me recomendaron. Me han contado que el risotto es delicioso, ¿qué te parece?

Ella ya había vuelto a sus papeles y mordía el tapón de la pluma tratando de decidir que medicamento dejar fuera para poder cubrir sus gastos del mes, incluidas las clases de natación de los niños, sin tener que recurrir a ningún tipo de crédito.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, Jaime y tú tienes una clase mañana temprano, ¿qué tal si pides una de esas grasosa pizzas que tanto te gustan y comemos aquí? Los niños no tardan en llegar, dejaré que coman media rebanada después de sus vegetales —sugirió distraída.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención se dirigió al almacén de los suplementos y empezó a hacer un inventario. Escuchó  a Jaime murmurar un débil ‘está bien’ antes de salir del consultorio con la cabeza baja.

Pod se acercó a ella con las facturas en la mano y se rascó la mejilla como hacía siempre que no se atrevía a decirle algo.   Después de un rato y, ya convencida de que él chico no se iría hasta no hablar, Brienne lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Brienne, creo que… Jaime te estaba invitando a salir —le soltó inclinando la cabeza hacía la derecha como un cachorro al recibir sus primeros entrenamientos.

—Sí lo escuché, Pod. Pero es fin de mes y sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo.

—No, Brienne, creo que él estaba … ya sabes, pidiéndote una cita.

Ella observó al chico por un largo rato, asegurándose de que no estaba tratando de hacer un chiste, pero al comprobar que Pod mantenía la expresión serena se convenció de que pretendía ser serio. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada. Una fuerte, de esas que tan poco acostumbraba, pero la idea era tan absurda que no ameritaba otra cosa. El presuntuoso Jaime Lannister invitando a salir a la deforme Brienne: tenía gracia.

 

Incluso después de perder la mano y en medio de una resaca el hombre podía invitar a cualquier modelo de revista y Brienne estaba segura que por lo menos siete de diez aceptarían gustosas, ocho sí llevaba puesta esa chaqueta de color verde oscuro que combinaba tan bien con sus ojos.

—Brienne, creo que le gustas —repitió Pod con más seguridad.

—Somos amigos, Pod, nada más. Ahora ve a terminar con esas facturas antes de que llegue la comida, ¿quieres?

Jaime le había demostrado que era su amigo y podía confiar en él, pero amistad era lo único que podía existir entre ellos. Pensar en algún otro sentimiento era ridículo.

Cuando la pizza y los niños llegaron él parecía totalmente concentrado en hacer que sus dedos funcionaran con normalidad después de las semanas que llevaban inmovilizados. Ely le aseguró que su mano mejoraría más rápido con una docena de besos, porque eso era lo que mamá hacía siempre que ella y con su hermano cuando se rapaban las rodillas, por lo que Jaime se sometió gustoso a la terapia de la niña. Tom, en cambio le dijo que necesitaba levantar pesas como en un programa de televisión que veía, por lo que le llevó un par de latas de atún para que se ejercitara con ellas.

No hizo un comentario más respecto a la supuesta invitación a cenar y se ofreció a ayudar a los niños con sus tareas para que ella pudiera seguir trabajando. Brienne se lo agradeció, pero cuando sus manos accidentalmente se rozaron tratando de tomar un pedazo de pan, sin saber porqué, ella se sonrojó al imaginar lo que se sentiría ser acariciada por esa  misma mano. De pronto pareció cobrar excesiva conciencia de la cercanía de Jaime. Como siempre, estaba sentado su lado en la mesa, tan cerca de ella que podía impregnarse con la esencia de su loción, sentir su calor y el ritmo tranquilo de su respiración; tan cerca que sus rodillas siempre chocaban y estaba segura de que, si repentinamente todo quedara en silencio, ella podría escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón.

Llevaban meses con esa misma rutina, compartiendo espacios con naturalidad y confianza, pero por alguna razón hasta ese momento nunca se había sentido inquieta con su presencia.


	7. Lo que tememos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salió del cuarto y aspiró una vez más el denso aroma a desinfectante del hospital, por alguna razón la vida había encontrado gran placer en colocarlo una y otra vez en esos lugares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden: entre más reviews más rápido se actualiza!

## 7\. Lo que tememos

 

La jovencita no podía tener más de veinte años, sus ojos eran de un color miel que hubiera resultado dulce de no ser por su maquillaje excesivo y por la forma en que se empeñaba en moverse para hacer que la mayor parte de su muslo quedara visible. Cada vez que Jaime pasaba por su lugar o inadvertidamente miraba hacia ese lado del salón la chica se inclinaba hacia adelante para dejar su pronunciado escote a la vista y se mordía el labio de forma sugerente. Era una muchachita hermosa, pero a juzgar por la calificación de su último examen eso era todo lo que se podía decir de ella.

Se preguntó si la chiquilla le coquetearía igual al saber que apenas un par de semanas atrás era prácticamente incapaz de vestirse o comer por sí mismo. Miró su mano izquierda y movió los dedos uno por uno solamente para comprobar con satisfacción que podía hacerlo. A pesar de las semanas tan complicadas que había pasado gracias a la lesión de su mano estaba convencido de que cada día de invalidez había valido la pena. La cara de aquél maldito cuando cayó de rodillas frente a él asegurándole que no volvería acercarse a Brienne ni a los niños se había convertido en una de sus memorias más queridas. Lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo, incluso si la fractura hubiera tardado el doble de tiempo en sanar.

Mientras la jovencita lo miraba con una sonrisa peligrosamente invitante él solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que se divertiría la moza cuando se lo contara. Después de todo, ella había pronosticado que su éxito como profesor se limitaría al porcentaje femenino de sus estudiantes y nada haría a la moza más feliz que poder decirle “te lo dije”. Apenas terminó la clase la chica lo acosó con preguntas tontas y tuvo que escapar de ella como si se tratara de un acreedor especialmente molesto. Encontró refugió en la sala de profesores y se acomodó en uno de los gastados sillones cerca de la ventana para leer los trabajos de otro de sus grupos; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar con el segundo ensayo, las ganas de empezar el tercero se evaporaron en menos de un minuto. De pronto sintió una profunda pena por todos aquellos que habían tenido la desgracia de ser profesores suyos, él nunca había sido un estudiante modelo.

Mientras bostezaba con desparpajo tomó su teléfono y marcó el  número de Brienne. Contrario a su costumbre ella tardó bastante en contestar. Cuando el quinto timbrazo estaba sonando él arqueó la ceja preocupado. No dejó un mensaje y volvió a marcar; cuatro timbrazos más tarde finalmente se estableció la comunicación.

—¿Hola? —la vocecita que le hablaba le era sumamente familiar, pero no era la de la moza.

—Hola, Tom, ¿dónde está tu mamá? —le preguntó directamente.

—¡Shhh! Está dormida —le explicó el pequeño bajando la voz como si temiera despertarla—. Le duele el estómago y se fue a dormir.

Jaime miró el reloj de pared frente a él: era media tarde apenas, había visto a la moza trabajar con un resfriado con aspiraciones de pulmonía, un dolor de estómago que lograra tirarla en la cama a esa hora del día sin duda debía ser mucho más que una simple indigestión. Se despidió del niño de forma precipitada y se dirigió a casa de los Tarth tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

El consultorio estaba cerrado y agradeció mentalmente a la moza por la llave que le había confiado un par de meses atrás para que él pudiera recoger a Honor sin despertarla. Ella tenía llave de su casa desde que lo ayudó a mudarse, sin embargo Jaime aún trataba de no sentirse ofendido por el tiempo que le tomó ganarse algo de la confianza de Brienne… y la llave.

Los niños estaban dibujando en la sala y, tan pronto lo vieron, saltaron a su lado para repetirle que a mamá le dolía el estómago y estaba dormida. Jaime la encontró tumbada en la cama a oscuras y abrazando sus rodillas. Tenía un desagradable color pálido verdoso en el rostro y la frente sudorosa.

—Algo que comí me hizo daño —murmuró con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

Sin duda debía sentirse mal si no se había molestado en preguntarle que hacía fuera del trabajo tan temprano ni lo había sermoneado por no terminar sus horas completas.

La tomó por el brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse y ella emitió un gemido ahogado que dejó su rostro más pálido todavía.

—¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó al notar el poco éxito que tenía al tratar de ponerla de pie.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo una indigestión, no quiero que los niños se asusten. En un rato más estaré mejor.

—Vamos a ir a ver a un médico —ella negó con la cabeza mientras Jaime se esforzaba por recordar las palabras exactas que ella había pronunciado semanas atrás antes de continuar—  en este instante y si te empeñas en sugerir otra cosa yo mismo te romperé algún otro hueso que no te resulte tan útil como los que tienes en ese maldito estómago… Bueno, no tienes huesos en el estómago, pero ya entendiste la idea.

Brienne sonrió débilmente antes de ponerse de pie  con mucho esfuerzo. En un par de minutos Jaime se encargó de marcarle a Tyrion para pedirle que le enviara su auto con el chofer.

La indigestión resultó ser en realidad una apendicitis que requirió cirugía, sin importar lo mucho que la moza rogara para que la trataran con medicamentos y le permitieran ir a casa. Los niños estaban en la sala de espera con el chofer, un hombre algo mayor que  amablemente trató de entretenerlos contándoles historias sobre sus nietos, que según les aseguró tenían más o menos la misma edad. A pesar de que Brienne aparentó estar bien frente a ellos no logró convencerlos del todo y ambos estaban casi tan asustados como su madre.

Jaime no se separó de ella y no necesitó ser un genio para entender que no era el dolor lo que la tenía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Se acercó a su oído y le prometió encargarse de los niños y cuidar de ellos el tiempo que fuera necesario. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y solamente entonces la mujer cedió al dolor y aceptó ser sedada.

No hubo complicación alguna y unas horas más tarde Brienne ya se encontraba en recuperación. Después de explicarle a los niños que su  mamá pasaría un par de noches en el hospital antes de poder regresar a casa y convencerlos de que no había razón alguna para asustarse, Jaime les pidió a Tyrion y Pod que se encargaran de ellos esa noche y él decidió pasar la noche en el hospital en caso de que algo se necesitara. Unas horas más tarde una de las enfermeras se acercó a Jaime para avisarle que _su esposa_ ya había despertado de la anestesia y sería trasladada a un cuarto. No necesitó más que un  par de minutos y su mejor sonrisa para convencer a la enfermera de permitirle verla a pesar de que las horas de visita ya habían terminado.

Brienne estaba pálida y apenas consciente, ya no parecía estar sufriendo dolor alguno, pero la expresión de su rostro seguía tensa. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces antes de poder enfocar con claridad.

—¿Mis hijos? —preguntó, sus parpados parecían a punto de cerrarse.

—Están bien. Tyrion y Pod están con ellos, comieron hicieron la tarea y ahora deben estar en sus camas. Mañana temprano yo los llevaré a la escuela. Todo está bien, no tienes porqué preocuparte —le dijo mientras suavemente le acariciaba el cabello y la frente.

Por alguna desconocida razón ella empezó a sollozar.

—Soy una mala madre… soy tan egoísta… Tenía tanto miedo de esto… —las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla hasta caer en la almohada, dejar  una mancha oscura y desaparecer en ella. Sus débiles sollozos la hacían parecer tan joven e indefensa que Jaime tuvo que retroceder un paso para no ceder a la tentación de abrazarla.

—¿Tenías miedo de una apendicitis, moza? —le preguntó sonriendo.

Por experiencia propia sabía que la gente  podía decir cosas muy absurdas bajo los influjos de la anestesia o analgésicos. Pero Brienne negó con la cabeza, se detuvo un par de segundos y luego asintió con el mismo frenesí.

—Sí. Tenía miedo de que algo me pasara y los niños se quedaran solos. Soy tan egoísta. Sé que nunca debí… sé que no debí… soy una persona horrible, una madre espantosa… —volvió a sollozar suavemente cuando Jaime se acercó nuevamente a ella y tomó su mano.

—Eres una madre maravillosa. Esos niños deben ser los más afortunados del mundo por tenerte a ti, y no están solos Brienne, en un par de días volverás con ellos. Mírame —le pidió, y colocó su rostro frente al de ella, tenía los labios resecos y a pesar de eso apenas fue capaz de frenar el impulso de besarlos—, te juro que no volverán a estar solos nunca, ni tú ni ellos. Siempre voy a estar cerca de ustedes, ¿me entiendes? —ella fijo los ojos en él y mordiéndose el labio asintió.

—Gracias.

—Moza, estúpida. Ahora, escúchame bien —continuó con su mejor tono conspiracional—: tuve que decirles en el hospital que estábamos casados para que me permitieran estar cerca; así que sé una esposa obediente y descansa.

»Voy a quedarme aquí, si necesitas algo pídele a alguna enfermera que busque a tu devoto, amante e increíblemente atractivo esposo —le dijo a toda prisa, cuando desde la puerta la enfermera que le había permitido pasar le señaló el reloj con insistencia.

La escuchó murmurarle un “idiota” casi inaudible que le provocó una  sonrisa. Antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de los labios, pero al no escucharla quejarse asumió que ya estaba dormida. Volvió a mirarla antes de salir, su gesto ya lucía relajado y pacífico, incluso parecía estar sonriendo, como si estuviera a la mitad de un muy agradable sueño.

Salió del cuarto y aspiró una vez más el denso aroma a desinfectante del hospital, por alguna razón la vida había encontrado gran placer en colocarlo una y otra vez en esos lugares. Se acomodó en una de las incómodas y frías sillas en la sala de espera con la seguridad de que la que acaba de hacer era una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

La siguiente vez que la vio encontró a la necia moza de siempre, lo acribilló a preguntas sobre los niños e insistió en hablar por teléfono con ellos para darles una larga serie de instrucciones que Jaime dudaba mucho fueran capaces de recordar. Les repitió una decena de veces que los quería e incluso logró hacerlo en un par de ocasiones sin que la voz se le quebrara.

Tan pronto colgó, una enfermera apareció para monitorear sus signos vitales y cada vez que se refería a Jaime como su esposo ella giraba los ojos, se sonrojaba y le dirigía una clara mirada de advertencia.

Apenas se quedaron solos empezó reclamarle la mentira, le aseguró que eso era prácticamente un fraude y por supuesto exigió que mantuviera a los niños fuera de esa farsa.

—Además —añadió con las cejas casi juntas y voz baja—, ¿quién podría creer que tú y yo verdaderamente somos marido y mujer?

Pero a juzgar por la actitud del personal, nadie ponía en duda su estatus de pareja consolidada. Jaime supuso que si alguien albergó dudas en algún momento, les bastó verlos discutir sobre la alimentación de los niños, sus tareas, los perros o la seguridad de la casa, para considerarlos un matrimonio viejo y aburrido aunque aparentemente feliz.

Aquella tarde, mientras observaba a Brienne hacer gestos a los alimentos que acababan de llegarle, Jaime decidió hacer de aquella farsa el objetivo principal de su vida: no descansaría hasta volverlo realidad.


	8. 8. Lo que no podemos dejar escapar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y finalmente Jaime hace una jugada… aunque no obtiene lo que esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios. =)

## 8\. Lo que no podemos dejar escapar

 

En otro tiempo una llamada de Cersei habría bastado para poner su mundo de cabeza, especialmente la que Jaime recibió el día anterior y que había esperado la mayor parte de su vida.

Al identificar su número en la pantalla del teléfono su primer instinto fue no contestar, pero sabía que ello solamente la haría insistir hasta lograr que él tomara la llamada o bien lo buscaría en persona, por lo que decidió enfrentarla de una vez. Respiró profundamente antes de aceptar la llamada y sin siquiera saludarla le pidió que no lo volviera a contactar, pero ella lo interrumpió bruscamente para comunicarle con un tono frío y desapasionado que esa misma tarde desconectaría a Robert del soporte vital y se convertiría en una respetable viuda.

—Me importa un demonio lo que hagas Cersei —le soltó en voz muy baja tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie—; mientras lo hagas lejos de mí.

—¡Eres un chiquillo, Jaime! No te saliste con la tuya y crees que para mantener tu orgullo intacto debes castigarme. Tarde o temprano vas a entender que hice lo mejor para los dos. Pronto podremos estar juntos sin tener que privarnos de nada por eso. Sabes que puedo compensarte muy bien por todo el tiempo de separación —le dijo riendo—. Pasado mañana salgo para Europa por unos meses; puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para preparar el terreno con tu padre, a mi regreso podemos anunciarle nuestro compromiso.

—Vete al diablo, Cersei. No vuelvas a marcarme —cortó la comunicación cuando ella aún se reía con la convicción de que lo tenía a su disposición, como antes.

Tratando de quitarse el mal sabor de boca buscó monedas para conseguir un vaso del insípido café que estaba disponible en la única máquina expendedora de ese piso. Dando pequeños sorbos se dirigió al consultorio del médico para pedir informes sobre la moza, estaba planeado que le dieran el alta del hospital ese día, pero la enfermera la había encontrado con fiebre esa mañana, por lo que probablemente debería permanecer un día más internada.

La hospitalización de Brienne lo mantuvo tan ocupado que tuvieron que pasar dos días para que volviera a dedicarle uno de sus pensamientos a esa llamada, cuando lo hizo fue simplemente para entender lo poco que ya le importaba.

Brienne estaba finalmente de regreso en casa. Necia como siempre, se empeñó en quedarse en la sala en lugar de subir de inmediato a su habitación. Los niños se aferraron a ella como un par de pequeñas sanguijuelas y parecían reacios a alejarse de ella por un simple minuto, la habían echado de menos tanto como solamente unos niños de cinco años que se separan de su madre por primera vez podían hacerlo.

Pasadas un par de horas los dos se quedaron dormidos al lado de su madre, pero cuando Ely no encontró una posición cómoda se dirigió al sillón frente a ella, donde se encontraba Jaime, subió a sus rodillas y se acomodó para tomar la siesta con la cabeza acomodada en su pecho.

Brienne trataba de no dormir, tenía una sonrisa dulce dibujada en los labios y miraba fijamente la pequeña pecera de su sala que, según aseguraba, la relajaba y la hacía sentir tranquila y en paz. Una decena de peces de colores nadaban incansablemente recorriendo el acuario de lado a lado como si con ello se ganaran el alimento, la moza, con Tom acurrucado entre sus brazos, los contemplaba ausentemente.

Mirándolos, Jaime entendió qué había algo que provocaba el mismo efecto en él y ese algo eran las tres personas que se encontraban en ese cuarto. Principalmente, la mujer de los brillantes ojos azules que le sonreía con dulzura y que le había permitido por primera vez en su vida, ser parte de una familia.

No iba a arriesgarse a perder ese valioso tesoro por nada en este mundo. Por nada ni por nadie.

Al anochecer se encargó de preparar la cena y llevar a los niños a la cama a pesar de la gran resistencia que ambos pusieron al tener que separarse de su madre otra vez. Convenció a Brienne de finalmente ir a su habitación, la obligó a apoyarse en su brazo mientras subían las escaleras, le preparó la cama y mientras le acomodaba las almohadas le advirtió que pasaría la noche en el sillón en caso de que necesitara algo. Por supuesto ella protestó y alegó que no era necesario, pero al final cedió e incluso le permitió acostarse a su lado mientras veían el programa de debates y Jaime se sorprendió de lo agradable que le resultaba sentirla tan cerca. Podía ver cada uno de sus gestos ante los disparates que él decía a lo largo de todo el programa, sentía la cama sacudiéndose con su suave risa y casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su rostro cuando se acercaba más de la cuenta y ella se sonrojaba.

Tenían las luces apagadas y el brillo del aparato de televisión hacía que sus ojos brillaran como una especie de lámpara nocturna; se sintió tan atraído por ellos como un mosquito hacia la luz. Su mano descansaba sobre el control remoto en su costado, sintió el impulso de tomarla, pero estaba de su lado derecho y su muñón inútil se limitó a colocarse muy cerca se los dedos de la moza.

Cuando comenzaron los anuncios comerciales a la mitad del programa él seguía distraído, con la vista todavía fija en su mano. Como si adivinara su deseo frustrado ella dejó el control remoto abandonado y movió su mano hasta colocarla sobre su muñeca cicatrizada. Cuando se miraron ella le sonreía de forma dulce e inocente.

—No sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí y los niños en estos días, Jaime —le dijo conmovida, dándole un ligero apretón en el muñón, por lo que él deseo tener plena sensibilidad en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Estaba consciente de que se trataba de la misma mujer desgarbada y fea que vio por primera vez en el parque, sin embargo si le quedaran cinco minutos de vida, estaba completamente seguro de que los invertiría gustoso contemplando ese mismo rostro, porque no podía imaginar una forma más agradable de morir que con esos ojos azules frente a él.

No siendo capaz de encontrar algo inteligente que decir, se limitó a sonreírle. ¿Cómo diablos había logrado meterse tan dentro de él en tan poco tiempo?

Se alejó de su lado y alegando que iba a dejarla descansar trató de levantarse. Su intención era darle un inocente beso de buenas noches, pero al acercarse a su rostro la tentación resultó demasiado grande o él muy débil, se dirigió a sus labios, pero ella, adivinando su intención se giró sonrojada y sorprendida.

—¿Ibas a…?

La confusión en su voz era tan evidente que Jaime no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Besarte.

—¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño como si no pudiera pensar en algo más absurdo.

Él continuó riendo, esta vez con algo parecido a la frustración.

—Por la razón más vieja del mundo, Brienne. Porque me gustas —ella pronunció aún más su gesto de incomprensión—. Porque… porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Los anuncios comerciales terminaron y Brienne seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta sin pronunciar una palabra. Jaime se levantó de la cama, sacudió el cabello de su nuca esperando que aquello le aclarara las ideas, finalmente soltó un suspiro largo y profundo antes de volver a enfrentar su mirada.

—Lo siento, moza. Éste no es el momento adecuado, debí esperar a que te recuperaras.

—Somos amigos, Jaime. Solamente —le recordó encendiendo la luz bruscamente.

—Pero yo quiero ser algo más que un amigo, Brienne —regresó a sentarse a su lado, tomó su mano y la estrechó suave  pero firmemente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, cerró los ojos pero tardó un par de minutos en retirar su mano.

—No. Acabas de pasar una etapa difícil en tu vida y estás confundido —dijo despacio, aunque parecía dirigirse a sus rodillas cubiertas por las mantas—. Estás confundido, eso es todo.

—Brienne, sé muy bien lo que siento.

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Los niños te adoran. De alguna forma ya eres parte de sus vidas y por ellos aun si fuera cierto lo que dices —hizo una pausa larga antes de levantar el rostro y mirarlo fijamente— incluso si yo sintiera lo mismo por ti, no podría arriesgar el bienestar de mis hijos porque cuando todo terminé tú simplemente te irías y ellos llevarían la peor parte de esta situación.

—No tiene porque terminar, Brienne. Y pase lo que pase te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, siempre voy a estar cerca de ustedes.

—Somos amigos —repitió de forma definitiva.

Tenía mil cosas más que decir, todas agolpándose en su boca tratando de ser la primera en salir, pero al mirarla entendió que ella sentía estar haciendo lo correcto y no la haría cambiar de parecer hasta demostrarle lo contrario, hasta hacerla sentir segura y confiada.

—Bien. Esperaré —declaró por fin con tono neutro.

Miró su reloj y se acercó al buró para servirle un vaso de agua y darle la pastilla que debía tomar antes de dormir.

—No voy a cambiar de parecer. No hay nada que esperar, Jaime, sólo mi amistad y el cariño de los niños —le aseguró tomando la pastilla y dándole un ligero apretón en la mano.

—Esperaré. Sé que te puedo convencer de que lo que siento ahora es real y no va cambiar, sé que puedo hacerte sentir lo mismo por mí. Sé que puedo hacerte entender que quiero a tus hijos lo suficiente para estar a su lado para siempre. Por eso voy a esperar, semanas, meses, años… el tiempo que sea necesario, y si al final resulta que la espera no resultó, entonces es suficiente con lo que me ofreces: amistad y el cariño de los niños, porque eso ya es mucho más de lo que he tenido en toda mi vida —esperó a que ella tomara la pastilla para retirarle el vaso y entonces se acercó a ella para darle un inocente beso en la mejilla—Buenas noches. Moza. Estaré en el sillón, si necesitas algo llámame.

Salió sin volver a mirarla porque en realidad sentía miedo de leer demasiado en su mirada. No quería verla dudar e ilusionarse en vano, tampoco quería verla decidida y desesperarse antes de tiempo. Acababa de lanzar una moneda al aire y había hecho su apuesta, de algún modo imaginó que si soplaba con fuerza, haría que el destino, por una vez, se volviera a su favor.

 

<*>

A Tyrion no terminaba de agradarle la nueva casa de su hermano. En su anterior departamento el controlado desarreglo de soltero lo hacía sentir cómodo y en su ambiente. El desorden en su nueva casa era demasiado _hogareño_ : juguetes, crayones, dibujos…  todo aquello que lo hacía sentir fuera de su hábitat natural. Su hermano, sin embargo, parecía feliz a pesar de no haber conseguido lo que deseaba en el primer intento, pero claro, en el fondo Jaime siempre había tenido madera de hombre de familia por mucho que se empeñara en aparentar lo contrario.

—Déjame ver si entendí bien, hermano, ¿la misma mujer te ha dado calabazas dos veces en sólo un par de semanas? Tu orgullo debe estar en fase terminal —el hombrecillo rió de buena gana mientras se servía la segunda copa de la tarde.

Jaime se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Honor recargó el hocico sobre las rodillas de su amo exigiendo su atención y dándole a cambio una mirada de comprensión y simpatía.

—Ella parece bastante convencida de no querer nada más que amistad de ti. Supongo que es una posición sensata de su parte, debe pensar en el bienestar de sus hijos antes que en ella misma, Tywin Lannister estaría escandalizado por esa postura, pero supongo que la mayoría de las madres y padres actuarían igual que tu amada.

—Brienne es una buena madre. La mejor —le dijo con seguridad.

—No será fácil convencerla. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Lo que sea. Lo que se hace normalmente para conquistar a una mujer —le aseguró, aunque en realidad no parecía muy enterado de qué era aquello que conquistaba a una mujer porque, después de todo, eso era algo que él nunca había tenido necesidad de hacer—. ¿Flores? Brienne no usa joyas, podría hacer que le pusieran su nombre a una estrella…

Tyrion rio divertido, antes de que la tragedia se desatara aquello prometía ser divertido. Había descubierto que su hermano tenía el sutil estilo de cortejo de un niño de cinco años y manifestaba su amor tirando de la trenza de la niña que le gustaba o, en este caso concreto, subiendo los pies sobre la mesa de centro o no usando portavasos. Escucharlo hablar sobre flores y estrellas debía considerarse un avance.

—Dime algo, Jaime, ¿tu estrategia de conquista incluye decirle la verdad en algún momento? —odiaba turbar la felicidad de su hermano, pero sabía que era necesario hacerlo para que los cimientos de esa familia que tanto deseaba formar fueran bien sólidos y no se derrumbaran con la primera ventisca.

Jaime alejó a Honor de su lado con cierta brusquedad. Tomó uno de los dibujos que Ely había dejado a medio terminar y lo observó con la expresión analítica de quien estudia una obra de arte. Los tres perros tenían la misma altura que las figuras que los representaban a él y a Brienne, quienes estaban al centro del dibujo tomados de la mano.

—No, no necesita saberlo —dijo neciamente, mientras con cuidado doblaba el dibujo y lo guardaba para que Ely lo terminara en su siguiente visita—. Sé que odia las rosas, ¿crees que le gusten los tulipanes?

—Sé que es admiradora de la verdad, podrías empezar por esa parte —Tyrion presionó.

—Podría ofrecerme a lavar los trastes. Ella lo detesta —añadió de repente como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Tyrion dirigió una mirada a la mesa con media docena de vasos y tazas sucias y a pesar de no poder verlo estaba seguro de que la cocina debía estar llena con trastes sucios, porque una característica que los Lannister compartían era su aborrecimiento hacia la limpieza de los trastes. Que Jaime se ofreciera a lavar platos ajenos debía ser, por lo menos, el equivalente a enfrentarse a un oso sin más armas que su única mano.


	9. Lo que nos hace dudar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al cabo de unos segundos empezó a sonreír como niño en una dulcería. Apagó el cigarro, y lo arrojó, con el resto de la cajetilla al primer bote de basura que encontró en su camino de regreso a casa. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y le envió un mensaje de texto a su hermano. Solamente dos palabras, las necesarias para mantener sus esperanzas firmes:  
> “Está celosa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios. He tenido unos días muy complicados pero finalmente aquí está la actualización. ¡No olviden dejar su comentario!

## 9\. Lo que nos hace dudar

 

Los niños llevaban una semana entera insistiendo en que los llevaran al cine para ver la película de moda. Brienne había tenido unos días difíciles y cargados de trabajo tras recuperarse de su cirugía y a Jaime le sucedió lo mismo, ya que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con ella ayudándola con los niños y muchas labores de la casa. Tanto Ely como Tom habían expresado claramente su deseo —no negociable— de asistir al cine los cuatro juntos. Habían sido unos verdaderos ángeles toda la semana por lo que ella no pudo posponerlo por más tiempo y accedió a esperar a Jaime en el centro comercial para cumplir el deseo de los niños.

Notó a Jaime antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta. Una jovencita apenas mayor que Pod, estaba colgada de su brazo y sonreía mirándolo con adoración. Él recorría el lugar con la mirada, probablemente buscándolos, pero la chica insistía en reclamar su atención. Al final, Jaime se desembarazó de ella y se alejó un paso entrecerrando los ojos y buscando con cierta impaciencia. Cuando volvió su atención a la chica le dijo algunas palabras que ella tomó no muy alegremente a juzgar por su gesto agrio, sin embargo se repuso al instante y se paró de puntillas para despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla; Brienne estuvo segura de que si Jaime no hubiera retrocedido a tiempo los labios de la chica hubieran aterrizado exactamente en su boca.

—Mami, ¿Jaime ya tiene novia? ¿Ella es su novia? Es bonita, ¿verdad, mami? —preguntó Ely, quien al notar a Jaime se había parado sobre su silla para observar mejor.

Por alguna razón, Brienne bufó violentamente, apretó los dientes con saña y obligó a la niña a bajarse de la silla donde brincaba continuamente para tener una mejor visión.

—Tom, deja de jugar con la comida. ¡No habrá postre para ninguno de los dos! —les advirtió molesta.

—¡Hola, gente! —saludó Jaime unos momentos después—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al encontrar a los niños inusualmente callados y a Brienne con los labios apretados.

—Mamá se enojó porque estabas con tu novia —dijo Tom sin levantar la vista de su plato.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó Brienne ofendida.

Sin poder evitarlo escaneó rápidamente la mano de Jaime. Últimamente había adquirido la costumbre de llevarle flores o algún otro detalle. La primera vez fueron tulipanes, pero después de que ella asegurara que le gustaban las margaritas, la única variación eran respecto al color y la nota con el significado de éste, que variaba desde amor, lealtad o inocencia.

Ese día, sin embargo, su mano estaba vacía. Tampoco llevaba la caja con los pastelillos que a ella le encantaba y que solamente estaban disponibles en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Se dijo a sí misma que no había razón alguna para sentirse decepcionada; desafortunadamente su desilusión no cedió ante la lógica y se mantuvo firme el resto de la tarde a pesar de que su orgullo la obligó a guardar silencio y no hacer comentario alguno al respecto.

—¿Mi novia? —le tomó unos segundos entender la situación, pero al hacerlo sonrió como si acabara de ganar la lotería, lo que logró irritar más a Brienne—. Yo no tengo novia… todavía —añadió mirándola de reojo—. La señorita que estaba conmigo es una de mis alumnas que amablemente se ofreció a traerme porque ella tenía el mismo destino, Tom —a pesar de dirigirse al niño, su mirada estaba fija en ella.

Empezó a tamborilear el pie bajo la mesa. Aquello era algo que solamente hacía cuando se sentía muy molesta y normalmente era Jaime quien lograba despertar ese nivel de intensidad en sus emociones. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante, a la que él contestó con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

A pesar de la explicación —que ella no había solicitado— fue incapaz de deshacerse de su mal humor durante el resto de la tarde. Cada vez que miraba a Jaime o cuando él trataba de conversar con ella, se sentía más molesta; sobre todo cuando recordaba la figura perfecta y el hermoso rostro de la jovencita.

Desde la noche que intentó besarla no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, pero además de las flores y postres podía notar claramente que su actitud hacia ella había cambiado. Era mucho más atento y detallista. Siempre se ofrecía a lavar los platos o a ayudar a los niños con sus tareas, de vez en cuando hacía algún comentario que reiteraba sus intenciones de aquella noche y que Brienne prefería ignorar, aunque fuera de eso su relación no había cambiado. Por lo menos no en apariencia.

Ella estaba dolorosamente consciente de su creciente atracción hacia él y de la profundidad de los sentimientos que le inspiraba, pero no se permitía creer en la sinceridad de los sentimientos de Jaime. Confiaba en él y estaba segura de que no actuaba con mala intención, ya que él mismo estaba convencido de sentir esa clase de afecto por ella. Se habían conocido muy poco tiempo después de su accidente, cuando se encontraba vulnerable y solo. De algún modo ella y los niños fueron su tabla de salvación y Jaime inocentemente confundió la amistad con algo más. En unas semanas o meses más, cuando se sintiera más seguro la vería tal cual era, y ella no podía apostar su vida ni la de sus hijos en esa fantasía.

Él la había invitado a salir y ella lo había rechazado, no tenía derecho a molestarse si él ya había decidió seguir adelante con alguien más; incluso si ese alguien más podría fácilmente ser su hija. No había sido tan ingenua como para creer que él la iba a esperar eternamente como se lo prometió aquel día. No lo había creído, pero la posibilidad de que estuviera faltando a su promesa le provocaba un deseo incontrolable de golpearlo.

Durante toda la película y hasta que regresaron a casa no pronunció más de diez palabras, todas ellas dirigidas a Tom y Ely. Se sintió aliviada cuando los niños se fueron a su cuarto y Jaime, al entender que ella no iba a tranquilizarse, se despidió precipitadamente. No encontraba algo que decirle que no la hiciera parecer una adolescente voluble, caprichosa y loca de celos.

Cuando lo vio salir suspiró, pero antes de cerrar la puerta él se giró entró nuevamente y dio un violento portazo.

—No tienes razón alguna para estar molesta, moza. Es una alumna, nada más, una no particularmente inteligente como te habrás dado cuenta.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y observó la punta de su calzado como si en todo el planeta no hubiera nada más interesante. Una parte de ella quería mentirle, gritarle que no le importaba en absoluto lo que hiciera con su vida, otra quería decirle que estaba arrepentida por haberlo rechazado y pedirle  otra oportunidad, había también una tercera que deseaba recordarle su promesa de esperarla el tiempo necesario.

—¿Brienne? —Ella se mordió el labio y finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo—. Te recuerdo que te prometí esperar, sólo dime que estás lista que lo quieres intentar, es todo lo que necesito.

—Buenas noches, Jaime —le gritó antes de darse la vuelta y subir corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Antes de dejarse caer en la cama se topó con su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió amargamente, ésa era la única verdad a la que podía aferrarse: un rostro feo y un cuerpo simple. Sin embargo había aprendido a ser feliz así, a sus hijos no les importaba en absoluto que ella estuviera muy lejos de ser una belleza, por lo menos de momento, quizás en unos años más también se avergonzarían de ella, por eso ahora debía disfrutarlos al máximo.

Finalmente una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero ella la limpió con más fuerza de la necesaria. Hoy era feliz. Hoy sus hijos la adoraban y tenía la amistad de Jaime y Pod. No iba a perder el tiempo lamentándose por lo que no podía tener. Fue a las habitaciones de los niños y los encontró ya dormidos; los arropó y besó sus frentes con cariño. A pesar de todo, la vida había sido buena con ella y ya no podía exigir más de lo que tenía.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche antes de dormir y al prender la luz lo primero que encontró fue un arreglo floral sobre la mesa. Al lado había una nota de Pod avisándole que las flores habían llegado minutos después de que ella y los niños salieran a su cita con Jaime.

En esa ocasión solamente había dos colores en la elegante canastilla y una nota con la casi ilegible letra que Jaime lograba con su mano izquierda:

_Margaritas blancas y rosas: Solamente tengo ojos para  ti._

 

<*>

Llevaba más de un año sin fumar y hasta ese momento no había sentido la necesidad de volver a hacerlo. La moza lo había puesto tan furioso que estaba completamente seguro de que no sería capaz de tranquilizarse hasta después de disfrutar por lo menos un cigarrillo. Se alzó la solapa del saco para  protegerse lo mejor posible del viento frío, con su suerte no tardaría en caer una tormenta; si apresuraba el paso llegaría a su casa en menos de cinco minutos, pero primero necesitaba tranquilizarse, por lo que muy lentamente se dirigió en sentido contrario hasta un pequeño local a unas cuadras donde podía adquirir sus ansiados cigarros.

Nadie tenía tanta facilidad como Brienne para sacarlo de sus casillas. Odió a Brienne por asumir lo peor y cerrar los oídos a su  explicaciones. Odió a la chiquilla tonta que se había colgado de él con una confianza que él jamás le había concedido. Sobre todo, se odio a sí mismo por permitir que toda esa absurda situación lo afectara tanto. Suspiró derrotado mientras luchaba para abrir el paquete y hacerse con uno de los cigarrillos.

Apenas había logrado encenderlo cuando entendió que estaba concentrándose en detalles insignificantes y había dejado olvidado el punto más importante.

Al cabo de unos segundos empezó a sonreír como niño en una dulcería. Apagó el cigarro, y lo arrojó, con el resto de la cajetilla al primer bote de basura que encontró en su camino de regreso a casa. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y le envió un mensaje de texto a su hermano. Solamente dos palabras, las necesarias para mantener sus esperanzas firmes:

“Está celosa.”

<*>

 

No era necesario esperar para escuchar lo que Jaime tenía que decir respecto a Sansa, Brienne había aprendido a leer su rostro tan claramente como el menú de un restaurante: la muchacha no le gustaba. La había visto antes apenas un par de minutos y eso le bastó para formarse una opinión negativa de ella, le parecía demasiado bonita. Ella no perdió tiempo para echarle en cara que él, menos que nadie, tenía derecho a prejuzgar a alguien por su apariencia física. Desafortunadamente, apenas cuando estaba convenciéndolo de darle una oportunidad, se enteró de que su apellido era Stark, y su padre Ned, años atrás había interpuesto una demanda en su contra acusándolo de malos manejos en una empresa en la que los Stark y los Lannister eran inversionistas. Su demanda, por supuesto, jamás pasó a mayores ya que el único delito irrefutablemente cierto de Jaime era ser hijo de Tywin Lannister. De nuevo,  Brienne le hizo ver que aquello era un ejemplo más de que nadie era culpable por los errores de sus padres y Jaime a regañadientes aceptó darle una oportunidad y aceptar la invitación de Pod para salir a comer.

Al día siguiente de su pequeño altercado Jaime había aparecido actuando con una naturalidad sorprendente. Parecía demasiado feliz, pero Brienne decidió no hacer más preguntas y dejar lo sucedido aquella tarde en el olvido. Sansa había resultado un refrescante y nuevo tema de conversación que los distraía de cualquier otro que resultara incómodo para ella. Por lo que casi gustosa, Brienne lo escuchó pacientemente quejarse de lo tedioso que sería pasar dos horas escuchando a la chiquilla decir todas las tonterías que salieran de su linda cabecita hueca.

—¡Jaime, por todos los cielos! —rugió ayudándolo a ponerse el reloj—. Está estudiando medicina, ¡nadie con la cabeza hueca puede hacer eso!

—Cualquiera puede hacer eso. Si quería algo verdaderamente difícil debió estudiar veterinaria como tú —se apoderó de la mano con la que ella acababa de ajustarle el reloj.

—Estoy bastante segura de que ambas carreras tienen un nivel similar de dificultad —le soltó, recuperando su mano bruscamente y dirigió su atención a Tom, que batallaba con las agujetas de uno de sus zapatos, y luego a Ely cuya trenza acababa de soltarse. Se preguntó exactamente en qué momento se convirtió en la madre de tres niños, uno de ellos particularmente difícil y caprichoso.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Jaime después de bufar dramáticamente—. Sólo tiene que aprender como funciona el cuerpo de los humanos. Tú tuviste que estudiar toda clase de animales, y razas y tamaños y… los animales no pueden decirte qué les duele. Eso es mucho más complicado que tratar humanos.

Brienne no contestó. De alguna forma le resultaba enternecedor que él saliera en su defensa para todo y la colocara siempre muy por encima del promedio.

—¿Ella es tu amiga? —le preguntó Ely a Pod mientras esperaban ser atendidos por los meseros.

—No, Sansa es mi novia —declaró el joven con orgullo.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió Ely.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Pod inseguro— Porque la quiero, y ella me quiere y… porque es inteligente, bonita y…

—Tú también eres inteligente y bonito —le aseguró Ely a Jaime, apretándole las mejillas hasta convertirlo en una perfecta replica de _El Grito_ —. ¿Por qué no tienes novia? Yo puedo ser tu novia.

—Creo que soy muy viejo para ti, cielo —contestó, besándole la frente—. Pero tu mamá tampoco tiene novio, ¿qué te parecería que ella fuera mi novia?

La niña torció los labios con aire pensativo y los miró alternativamente a ella y a Jaime.

—Creo que tu mamá y Jaime harían una maravillosa pareja Ely —intervino Sansa, entusiasmada por la idea.

Por primera vez Jaime le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y amistosa a la muchacha.

—Ely, no todo mundo debe tener novio. Además Jaime no es bonito, es atractivo…

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en que soy atractivo? —preguntó el aludido, sonriendo presuntuosamente. Brienne bufó y lo ignoró.

—¿Tú que opinas, Tom? —preguntó Sansa. Brienne empezó a pensar que quizás la chica si era un poco vana.

—Sí, puedes ser novia de Jaime, mamá —aseguró, Tom.

—¿Qué dices, moza? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Jaime le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

—Verdaderamente ustedes dos harían una pareja lindísima —Sansa parecía cada vez más entusiasmada, tenía la mirada de un niño pequeño que contempla a un cachorro con la esperanza de convencer a sus padres de llevarlo a casa.

Pod hacía lo posible por pasar inadvertido y Brienne sospechó que estaba a punto de esconderse bajo la mesa.

—Vamos a comer, ¿quieren? —insistió ella.

—No se preocupen, niños, ya la convenceremos después —Jaime alzó la mano y ofreció su palma a Tom, quien no tardó en chocar sus deditos con los de él.

Brienne bajó el rostro pretendiendo comer aunque en realidad simplemente buscaba ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Apenas estaba sintiéndose libre del bochorno cuando Sansa se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído “Es obvio que está loco por ti.” Brienne suspiró; odió darle la razón a Jaime, pero la novia de Pod definitivamente tenía la cabeza hueca.

Curiosamente, a partir de ese momento, la simpatía de Jaime hacía la muchacha creció considerablemente y empezó a incluirla en muchos de los planes que hacían para los fines de semana.


	10. Lo que nos hace sonreír

## 10\. Lo que nos hace sonreír

 

Jaime estaba retrasado, nada raro considerando que la noche anterior la había pasado en casa de su hermano y solían quedarse despiertos hasta muy tarde… o muy temprano, según el punto de vista. Pod y Sansa, con quienes habían acordado pasar la tarde, ya llevaban un rato esperándolo, y los niños y Honor no se despegaban de la ventana  buscando ser los primeros en verlo llegar. Cuando el teléfono sonó Brienne supo, sin necesidad de ver el identificador de llamadas que se trataba de él.

Trató de estar molesta con él, en verdad lo hizo, pero además de disculparse y asegurarle que estaría ahí en unos minutos más, prometió llevar el postre y, desplegando todo su encanto, logró hacerla reír a pesar de si misma. Colgó el teléfono aún riendo y se topó con la mirada curiosa de Tom, que al escuchar el timbre del teléfono corrió a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? —quizás estaba aún demasiado concentrada en la llamada, pero de pronto al contemplar a su hijo le pareció estar mirando las mismas facciones de Jaime: el color de ojos, los pómulos, la forma de las cejas…

—Te ríes mucho —le dijo el niño con gesto pensativo, sacándola repentinamente de sus cavilaciones—. Antes no te reías tanto —se encogió de hombros y, tomando uno de los tazones de palomitas de maíz, la dejó sola con Pod.

—Es cierto —corroboró Pod antes de que le pidiera su opinión—. Antes sonreías, pero casi nunca te reías.

El muchacho abrió la boca como si seriamente estuviera considerando añadir más, pero después de pensarlo mejor decidió callar y llenar su boca con un puñado de maíz recién preparado. Aun así, Brienne entendió lo que había quedado por decir: antes de Jaime casi nunca reía. Se dio cuenta entonces que toda su vida podía dividirse de esa forma: antes y después de Jaime. Pocos minutos después, cuando éste llegó, notó también como su cuerpo respondía a su presencia: como si se tratara de un pequeño planeta  incapaz de escapar a la increíble fuerza de atracción de el brillante sol que representaba Jaime Lannister.

Llegó a su lado con un ramo de margaritas —esta vez azules—, y una caja de pastelillos. Brienne leyó la tarjeta y le permitió besarla rápidamente en la mejilla.

_“Margaritas azules: Te soy fiel.”_

Lo miró de frente y él le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Su voluntad se debilitó un poco más.

—Podemos jugar turista —sugirió Sansa cuando todos estaban ya en la sala y los niños empezaron a ponerse inquietos.

Tom de inmediato pegó un saltó y comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

—Dejamos ese juego por una buena razón —dijo Brienne mirando a Jaime y Tom con el ceño fruncido—. Algunas personas no saben perder.

Los aludidos se cruzaron de brazos y alzaron una ceja como si estuvieran sincronizados. Algunas veces Brienne pensaba que los niños pasaban demasiado tiempo en compañía de Jaime, Tom ya era un pequeño espejo que imitaba todos sus gestos y movimientos.

—Prometemos portarnos bien, y no regodearnos demasiado cuando les pateemos el trasero, ¿cierto, Tom? —declaró Jaime con falsa seriedad.

Ely miró a su hermano con desconfianza y un gesto severo, su última victoria en el juego le había causado tal ataque de entusiasmo que terminó derramándole la bebida en su vestido favorito.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el niño con seguridad, luego, como si fuera un secreto se dirigió exclusivamente a Jaime—: ¿Qué es _regordearnos_?

Todos soltaron una carcajada mientras Tom lucía más confundido que antes y no parecía capaz de decidirse entre enojarse o unirse a las risas.

—Me han contado maravillas sobre un nuevo restaurante muy cerca de aquí. ¿Qué dicen si vamos a conocerlo la semana próxima? —Sugirió Sansa minutos después, con un tono tan inocente que cualquier otra persona no habría sospechado nada.

Pod carraspeó antes de desaparecer detrás de una revista con un rostro tan rojo que podría competir con un tomate. Brienne bufó y no tuvo duda alguna de que aquél era otro de los planes de Sansa para acercarla a Jaime. Ya en dos ocasiones anteriores la muchacha había propuesto una salida parecida. En el último momento, ya que ella y Jaime estaban esperándolos, llamaba para disculparse y avisar que ni ella ni Pod podrían asistir. La primera vez no sospechó, ni siquiera cuando Pod empezó a tartamudear al día siguiente cuando le ofreció una disculpa. La segunda vez, apenas una semana más tarde, su suspicacia le ganó a su ingenuidad. No caería en la misma trampa por tercera vez.

Miró a Jaime tratando de descubrir si él era parte de aquellas maquinaciones o no. No, era muy poco probable, era un pésimo actor, sin embargo, sí disfrutaba y agradecía la ayuda de Sansa, quien sin lugar a dudas se había convertido en una de sus personas favoritas.

Mientras se acercaban a la mesa Brienne fue a buscar el juego y al regresar llevaba además un sobre amarillo en las manos, con el que golpeó a Jaime al pasar por su lado.

—Parece que encontré tus radiografías —le dijo colocando el sobre en la mesa.

Habían pasado días buscándolas por todas partes para terminar el trámite con la aseguradora, que finalmente se había negado a pagar parte del gasto al no recibir la información completa, Jaime vagamente recordaba haberlas dejado en casa de Brienne, pero no  sabía exactamente en dónde. El hombre no era conocido por su organización, pero guardar esos documentos dentro de un juego de mesa sobrepasaba cualquier límite. A veces resultaba sorprendente no encontrar a Honor dentro del cajón de los cubiertos.

—¿Puedo verlas? —preguntó Sansa con un entusiasmo parecido al de los niños.

Pod le había comentado que la muchacha estaba considerando una especialidad en ortopedia, por lo que para ella cualquier radiografía era el equivalente a una obra de arte. Jaime se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente mientras ayudaba a Ely a separar las cartas de los telegramas.

Sin mayor trámite la chica tomó las placas y comenzó a examinarlas a contraluz con aire profesional. Pod la contemplaba con adoración absoluta, y ella fingía ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste? —le preguntó concentrada.

—Me caí —contestó Jaime, repentinamente inquieto.

—Mmmhh… la fractura fue en el quinto metacarpiano. Es raro, este tipo de lesiones se conocen como fractura de boxeador porque generalmente suceden cuando se da un golpe muy fuerte con el puño cerrado, generalmente son resultado de peleas o…

Jaime se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y le arrebato las radiografías a Sansa con brusquedad. Volvió a ponerlas en el sobre y luego las arrojó al sesto de basura antes de regresar a su lugar y apurar a todos para comenzar el juego. Solamente fueron necesarios unos segundos para que las piezas encajaran.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron entre gritos y risas, a los que Brienne no fue capaz de poner demasiada atención. Fue la primera en declararse en banca rota y casi lo agradeció porque en su cabeza una sola idea daba vueltas. Toda la confirmación que necesitaba la tuvo con la forma insistente en que Jaime se negaba a mirarla a los ojos.

De modo que sus sospechas iniciales eran ciertas y Jaime le había mentido respecto a la forma en que se lesionó la mano. Nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una mujer débil y necesitada; estaba  muy lejos de ser la damisela en peligro que dependía del caballero en brillante armadura para ser rescatada, pero de alguna forma, saber que Jaime estaba dispuesto a asumir ese papel por ella la hizo sentir inmensamente feliz. Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Jaime cerca de ella y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla. Con una última mirada de gratitud hacia él se levantó de la mesa con el pretexto de llevarles más bebidas.

Los finalistas: Jaime y Tom, quedaron con un respetable montón de billetes y propiedades frente a ellos y tras mirarse un rato como un par de pistoleros del lejano oeste en medio de un duelo, acordaron declarar un empate, principalmente porque el espagueti comenzaba a escasear ya que los perdedores del juego empezaron a comer mucho antes que ellos.

Brienne pensó en su padre y supo sin duda alguna lo que le aconsejaría en ese momento. Tomó una decisión y buscó a Jaime de inmediato, tenía miedo de flaquear si dejaba pasar más tiempo.

Lo encontró en la cocina lavando los platos. Se acercó a él con firmeza, pero su valor apenas le alcanzó para abrir la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella. Con un suspiro se colocó a su lado, tomó una toalla y empezó a secar los platos limpios del escurridor en completo silencio. Cuando terminaron Jaime se dirigió a la nevera y sacó dos botes de helado mientras Brienne tomaba cucharas y tazones. No podía recordar en que momento habían empezado a moverse de esa forma, coordinados sin necesidad de palabras, como un equipo.

No tenía necesidad de decirle cómo preparar los helados: chocolate con galletas para Tom, vainilla con cerezas para Ely y chocolate con crema batida para ella. Nadie conocía a sus hijos tan bien como él. Nadie después de su padre se había tomado la molestia de interesarse por ella de forma tan profunda.

Otra vez tomó aire mientras Jaime luchaba con la tapa del helado de chocolate.

—¿Jaime?

—¿Moza? —dijo distraído,  todavía rehuyendo su mirada.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? —le soltó finalmente—Solos tú y yo.

Estudio su rostro con intensidad, tratando de adivinar por su expresión su respuesta exacta. Desafortunadamente su futura cita había elegido ese momento para ensayar su mejor cara de póker. Apenas arqueó ligeramente la ceja, aunque Brienne pudo detectar cierta chispa en su mirada.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? —por fin él la miró a los ojos, ya sonreía con presunción e inevitablemente ella se sonrojó, pero asintió de cualquier forma—. Entonces mi respuesta es… no. Lo siento, no puedo aceptar.

—Es… está bien. No importa —su rostro se sentía tan caliente que estaba segura de que la temperatura en la cocina había aumentado un par de grados gracias a ella, no le hubiera sorprendido que el helado empezara a derretirse.

Trató de levantarse y darle la espalda lo más rápido posible, pero Jaime se apoderó de su mano con una agilidad sorprendente. Sus dedos estaban fríos por el contacto con el helado, sin embargo su tacto era suave, familiar y su piel reaccionaba al contacto de forma natural y positiva

—De ningún modo voy a permitirte el placer de contarle a nuestros nietos que fuiste _tú_ la que me invitó _a mi_ en nuestra primera cita. Soy un Lannister, moza, tengo un nombre que cuidar. Tendrás que esperar a que sea yo quien te lo pida otra vez.

Tragó saliva antes de girar los ojos con fingido fastidio. Se encogió de hombros y murmuró “Como quieras” antes de colocar los tazones de helado en una charola para llevarlos a la sala antes de que los niños se amotinaran. No podía quejarse si él decidía hacerla esperar semanas antes de pedírselo, después de todo llevaba meses insistiendo y su orgullo seguramente lo obligaría a hacerla sufrir un poco. Además, la decepción que sintió por no haber logrado su objetivo inmediatamente, desapareció casi por completo gracias a las dulces cosquillitas en el corazón que le provocó el escucharlo hablar de sus futuros nietos, dando por sentado que esa primera cita derivaría en una relación seria, estable y a muy, muy largo plazo.

Jaime fue detrás de ella llevando cucharas y servilletas, la alcanzó en la puerta y logró colocarse frente a ella para impedirle el paso.

—Brienne, ¿quieres salir conmigo? —le pidió con su sonrisa más encantadora.

Ella no estuvo segura de cuál fue exactamente el primer sonido que salió de su boca, probablemente algo entre un bufido exasperado y un risa de alivio. De lo que estuvo completamente convencida fue de que la mirada ilusionada de Jaime, igual a la de un niño en víspera de Navidad, era algo que no se podía fingir.

—Eres un idiota —le soltó, haciendo malabares con la charola que amenazaba con caer de sus manos.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí —y por primera vez fue ella quien lo besó en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la sala con los demás.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde mirándose con disimulo, disfrutando como lo harían un par de niños de compartir en secreto una travesura. Iba a tener una cita con Jaime Lannister. Se preguntó si él trataría de besarla al final y se encontró mordiéndose el labio con anticipación.


	11. Lo que nos hace suspirar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y la primera cita llega… También sabemos más sobre el padre de los gemelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar, entre más comentarios más rápido me inspiro! ;)

## 11\. lo que nos hace suspirar

A Tyrion los llamados “reality shows” siempre le habían parecido una clara muestra de la degradada sociedad en la que vivía, sin embargo, ver a su hermano preparándose para su primera cita con Brienne era algo muy parecido a uno de esos programas, por lo que se sorprendió al notar que estaba disfrutándolo.

Jaime llevaba media hora haciendo y recibiendo llamadas mientras examinaba su amplia colección de elegantes cinturones tratando de decidir cuál era el que mejor combinaba con su calzado. Cuando finalmente se decidió por un Versace negro pasó a un dilema aún mayor al tratar de decidir si debía o no usar corbata.

—Lleva corbata, la verde —sugirió, cuando su hermano estaba a punto de sufrir una sobrecarga cerebral.

Brienne le parecía una mujer sencilla; en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera recomendado lo más natural, pero tratándose de una ocasión tan especial ella valoraría todo esfuerzo extra; necesitaba mucho trabajo para reconstruir su autoestima, y tenía que aceptar que Jaime había entendido aquello por sí mismo y realmente se estaba esforzando.

Ver a ese par era como observar a una pareja de adolescentes en la primera cita de su vida. Aunque pensándolo bien, aquella era en realidad la primera cita que ambos tenían en toda su vida. Jaime había crecido con su enfermiza relación con Cersei a cuestas y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de madurar emocionalmente como cualquier otro hombre. Por lo que sabía de Brienne, su vida social había estado tan limitada como la de su hermano y la única otra relación que había tenido la dejó tan dañada y rota como a Jaime. Sin embargo, Tyrion estaba convencido de que ambos tenían la capacidad de sanarse mutuamente y de que entre ellos todo podría ser perfecto si no fuera por esa pequeña verdad que convertía toda su relación en un campo minado.

A veces Tyrion llegaba a pensar que las cosas podían salir bien a pesar del esqueleto que Jaime tenía en su clóset. Si las cosas marchaban bien, para cuando todo finalmente se descubriera el par de tórtolos llevaría ya años de feliz matrimonio y tendría por lo menos un par más de cachorros que solidificarían su relación y la harían resistente a un detalle que, para ese momento, ya sería insignificante.

A veces se estremecía al imaginar lo que quedaría de su hermano si llegaba a perder a la familia por la que se había dejado adoptar y sobre la que se había reconstruido.

—Creo que es hora —declaró Jaime con decisión después de suspirar largamente y admirarse en el espejo por última vez.

Faltaban veinte minutos para las siete y llegar a la casa Tarth no le tomaría más de cinco. Tyrion  miró a su alrededor y el desastre en la habitación de su hermano lo hizo carraspear con intensión. Había ropa, zapatos y demás accesorios por todas partes, pero el hombre no pareció captar la indirecta.

—Creo que sería mejor que arreglaras un poco todo esto. Ya sabes, en caso de que tengas suerte y terminen la velada aquí…

Como respuesta a su sugerencia recibió una almohada en el rostro, pero al cabo de unos segundos Jaime pareció pensarlo mejor y comenzó a recoger sin mucho orden para luego aventarlo todo con desparpajo en el interior del clóset que cerró por la gracia de algún dios desconocido.

Brienne tendría suerte si su cita se presentaba a la hora acordada.

<*>

 

—¿Qué ropa vas a usar? —le preguntó la joven con interés.

Brienne señaló la ropa que ya llevaba puesta: el pantalón negro y la sencilla blusa formal que lucía cuando asistía a alguna conferencia. Sansa torció los labios y mientras ella se vestía en el baño, sin pedirle su autorización se acercó a su closet para inspeccionar todo su guardarropa que básicamente se limitaba a media docena de jeans, otras tantas blusas casuales y algunas chaquetas baratas. Nunca se molestaba en gastar dinero en ropa para ella porque, como sus compañeras de colegio le habían dejado claro por años, lo mismo daba si llevaba un elegante vestido de diseñador o un costal viejo, ni su rostro ni su figura podían mejorar.

Terminó de vestirse e inevitablemente empezó a sentir nauseas, pero cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Jaime y cancelar esa absurdez, la muchacha se acercó a ella, le desabotonó los dos primeros botones de la blusa y colocó alrededor de su cuello la mascada azul que uno de sus clientes le había regalado un par de años atrás. Era azul, el tono exacto que Jaime aseguraba combinaba con sus ojos.

—Éste es tu color —le dijo sonriendo y estudiándola como si fuera un lienzo en blanco y tratara de decidir si dibujar en él un paisaje o un retrato.

Brienne observaba cada uno de los instrumentos que Sansa sacó de su maletín de maquillaje con la misma desconfianza que un cachorro miraba el termómetro antes de que ella lo introdujera en su cuerpo. No se atrevió a mirarse al espejo durante todo el tiempo que la muchacha trabajo en su rostro y su cabello. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en la idea de que aquello era un terrible error y al finalizar la noche se arrepentiría por haberse dejado llevar por esa tonta fantasía.

Finalmente Sansa la tomó de la mano y la obligó a ponerse de pie y observarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que mantenía oculto en la parte interior de la puerta de su closet.

Por un momento pensó estar observando a otra persona. No a una persona hermosa, claro, pero si a una mujer común. El maquillaje en su rostro era en general discreto y sencillo, todo el énfasis estaba en sus ojos que parecían más grandes y brillantes. Sansa había alaciado su cabello para hacerlo lucir brillante y suave, peinado de lado y cubriendo ligeramente su frente, como si tratara de enmarcar sus ojos.

Increíblemente, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió ligeramente más segura después de mirarse en un espejo.

De pronto recordó haber visto a Jaime en una intensa charla con Pod y Sansa la noche anterior, y que los tres se habían quedado repentinamente callados cuando ella apareció. Sus inseguridades la atacaron otra vez.

—¿Jaime te pidió que hicieras esto? —preguntó, esforzándose por ignorar el nudo que estaba formándose en su estómago.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Él está tan emocionado con esta cita que no le importaría que fueras en pijama —la muchacha parecía casi ofendida por su pregunta, de modo que Brienne tuvo que creerle—. La verdad es que Pod fue quien pensó que tú estarías muy nerviosa y quizás  yo podría ayudarte un poco. Jaime sólo nos pidió nuestra opinión sobre el plan que tenía para esta noche… ¡No! —gritó precipitadamente cuando Brienne estaba por abrir la boca—. Nos pidió guardar el secreto, así es que no te diremos nada. Todo tiene que ser sorpresa. Pero estoy segura de que te va a encantar —Sansa sonrió con una mirada de ensueño.

—Gracias —le dijo con toda sinceridad.

Su aparente tranquilidad solamente duró unos minutos. Conforme se acercaba la hora acordada, Brienne comenzó a pensar que probablemente Jaime se habría arrepentido y no asistiría, que en cualquier momento el teléfono sonaría y él pretextaría cualquier cosa tratando de no hacerla sentir mal. Su estómago se contrajo de forma dolorosa y sintió unas repentinas nauseas.

Cinco minutos antes de las siete el timbre sonó y ella se puso de pie de un saltó. Pod abrió la puerta y Jaime apareció detrás de ella enfundado en un elegante traje negro, luciendo una corbata de color verde botella y con un hermoso ramo de margaritas rojas en la mano.

Se acercó a ella para saludarla pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo a un paso de distancia para observarla. Al notarlo tan impecablemente arreglado se sintió tonta y mal vestida. Seguramente él tenía planeado llevarla a algún lugar elegante y ella lo haría quedar en ridículo luciendo así.

—Te ves perfecta, moza —le dijo con una de sus  sonrisas más encantadoras, y ella también sonrió aliviada.

Cuando se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en la mejilla Brienne no supo exactamente qué hacer, giró el rostro a la derecha, pero cuando notó que él hacia lo mismo giró hacia el lado contrario y terminaron rozándose los labios accidentalmente.

Sintió el rostro tan caliente que agradeció a todos los dioses cuando él le ofreció las flores y pudo ocultarse en ellas y después alejarse con el pretexto de ponerlas en agua después de tartamudear un vagamente audible “gracias”.

—Puedo quedarme toda la noche para cuidar a lo niños. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, sólo diviértete —le susurró en la cocina, justo cuando ella empezaba a sentir que su rostro había recobrado su color original.

—Gracias, Pod, pero no es necesario. Solamente vamos a cenar —le aseguró y no estuvo muy segura de si eso la tranquilizaba o la hacía sentir decepcionada.

Jaime la esperaba cerca de la puerta, tan apuesto como el galán de cualquiera de esas películas cursis con final feliz. Estaba segura de que al verlos juntos todo mundo se preguntaría qué hacía con ella.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo, y parecía sinceramente entusiasmado ante la idea de empezar la velada cuanto antes.

Uno de los autos de Tyrion los esperaba frente a su puerta y Jaime se adelantó para abrirle la puerta y darle la mano para ayudarla a entrar. Se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano antes de repetirle lo bien que se veía. No dejaba de mirarla ni de sonreír aunque parecía inusualmente callado; no podía culparlo por eso, ella tampoco encontraba algo que decir. Atinó a preguntar a dónde iban a lo que el contestó con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas y un leve apretón en su mano.

No tardaron más de veinte minutos en llegar y apenas bajó del auto Brienne entendió dónde estaban.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que abrieran a esta hora? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Soy un Lannister —le guiñó un ojo y la llevó al interior, donde uno de los encargados los guió por pasillos y corredores oscuros hasta llegar al sitio donde las luces ya estaban encendidas y una elegante mesa los esperaba—. Si la pecera de tu casa te relaja, pensé que esto te mantendría totalmente calmada.

Toda el área de peces tropicales del acuario principal de la ciudad estaba iluminada y lista para ellos. A una señal de Jaime un violinista apareció de la nada y sin mayor preámbulo comenzó a interpretar _Fly me to the moon._ Frecuentemente discutían porque ella, al igual que su padre, era admiradora de Sinatra, a quien Jaime consideraba demasiado _popular_. Nunca le había dicho que ésa era su canción favorita, aunque la tarareaba siempre que estaba distraída.

La cena provenía de su restaurante favorito de comida italiana y por supuesto no faltaron los pastelillos. Jaime tuvo razón, bastaron unos minutos para que las coloridas imágenes de los peces la hicieran sentir relajada y confiada; sin embargo, apenas unos minutos después dejó de ponerles atención para concentrarse exclusivamente en él.

Al terminar de cenar los acordes de _For Once in My life_ llegaron a sus oídos y Jaime se puso de pie para ofrecerle su mano con toda galantería invitándola a bailar. Y entre risas ella accedió sin pensarlo. Era torpe y sin noción del ritmo, pero cuando empezaron a moverse juntos todo se sintió natural. Recargó la cabeza en su hombro y de alguna forma se sintió pequeña y delicada; como si estuviera viviendo el mejor de todos sus sueños.

Con pesar, un poco después, Jaime le anunció que era hora de marcharse porque tenían que cerrar el lugar y ni siquiera él tenía la influencia necesaria para prolongar su estancia más tiempo.

<*>

Cuando estaban a unos minutos de llegar Jaime se encontró con muy pocos deseos de terminar la noche.

—¿Qué dices de una última taza de café? Los niños ya deben estar dormidos y a Pod no le importará quedarse un poco más.

Para su sorpresa, ella no dudó. Asintió y volvió a recargarse en su hombro, tomada de su mano como lo había estado desde que subieron al auto para regresar., se mantuvo así hasta que el que tuvieron que separarse para bajar.

Se encargó de preparar un par de tazas de café y tan pronto como pudo fue asentarse muy cerca de Brienne en el sillón. Delicadamente le acarició la mejilla con los dedos y el simple contacto bastó para hacerla sonrojar, lo que por alguna extraña razón a él le pareció irresistible.

Acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás del oído y luego dejó que sus dedos recorrieran su mejilla y cuello. Ella entrecerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente. Se acercó un poco más y cuando sus labios se tocaron entendió que finalmente había llegado al único lugar al que pertenecía.

Con una timidez conmovedora ella aceptaba y trataba de corresponder a sus besos y caricias, y su propia inseguridad poco a poco fue quedando atrás a pesar de que ni él mismo sabía hasta donde podía llegar. Había pasado mucho desde su última vez y se sentía tan inseguro como un adolescente.

Fue Brienne quien finalmente rompió el contacto y se separó abruptamente de su lado antes de suspirar avergonzada.

—Lo siento —dijo él, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué se estaba disculpando.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y concentró toda su atención en las manos que acababa de colocar sobre sus rodillas. Buscando algo qué hacer mientras su respiración se calmaba, Jaime le ofreció la taza de café que había quedado olvidada en la mesita cercana, ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

—No tengo gran experiencia en esto —murmuró dando un sorbito a su bebida.

Jaime regresó a sentarse cerca de ella, pero dejando un espacio prudente entre ambos para no intimidarla.

—Quiero estar contigo, Brienne, no te imaginas cuánto. Pero la verdad es que tampoco tengo mucha experiencia. Te dije que cuando nos conocimos yo acababa de terminar una relación muy larga y difícil —ella asintió e instintivamente cerró la distancia como si tratara de confortarlo con su cercanía—. Omití decir que esa fue la única relación que he tenido… desde los quince años. No he estado con nadie más Brienne, solo ella y ahora tú. Se trata de Cersei, mi prima.

Siguió hablando hasta que terminó de contarle la historia de principio a fin. Brienne lo escuchó sin sorprenderse ni juzgar, si su rostro delató alguna emoción ésta fue simplemente la empatía de alguien a quien también han decepcionado profundamente.

—Aún así tienes mucha más experiencia que yo —sostuvo la taza vacía entre sus manos como si se tratara de una tabla de salvación—. Hay una razón por la que nunca hablo del padre de los niños…

—No tienes que hacerlo…

—Diagnosticaron a mi padre muy poco tiempo después de lo sucedido con Hunt —le confesó después de sacudir la cabeza con energía—. Creo que desde que él mismo recibió la noticia su primer pensamiento fue que yo me iba a quedar sola. Ya sabes que además de mis hijos él era mi única familia.

Besó su frente y la abrazó con fuerzas.

—Al principio trató de hacerme salir, se atrevió incluso a organizarme un par de citas a ciegas. Desastrosas, incómodas e increíblemente largas -le confesó antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar-. Parecía casi obsesionado con la idea de que me casara y tuviera hijos y una familia. Como broma un día le dije que no necesitaba casarme ni tener una relación para tener un hijo. Pensé que se reiría o se enojaría…

—Pero le pareció buena idea —adivinó Jaime, pensando en lo diferente que parecía Selwyn Tarth de su propio padre, quien ante todo vivía para las apariencias y consideraba la felicidad una excentricidad.

—Y de alguna forma entre más lo pensaba más sentido tenía incluso para mí. La verdad es que también yo tenía miedo de quedarme sola —confesó después de asentir—. De modo que poco tiempo después busqué un banco de esperma y…

—Tom y Ely nacieron nueve meses después.

—Ocho meses y una semana después —lo corrigió ella sonriendo.

—Debió ser difícil para ti.

—Los primeros meses estaba algo paranoica. Me parecía ver al donador en cada esquina, soñaba que aparecía tratando de quitarme a los niños —Jaime se movió inquieto en el sillón—. Después de un par de meses mi papá me obligó a deshacerme de su foto y expediente; no volví a pensar en eso.  Me ayudó y me apoyó en todo, desde las nauseas matutinas hasta las madrugadas sin dormir y los pañales. Los médicos le dieron dos años pero él sobrevivió más de cuatro. Después de que él murió no sabes cuántas veces me arrepentí. Hace poco, cuando estuve en el hospital todos mis temores se volvieron realidad. Si algo me pasaba mis hijos se quedarían solos por mi egoísmo…

—Te prometí que no volverías a estar sola, ni tú ni los niños. No fuiste egoísta, eres la mujer más valiente que conozco y una maravillosa madre —le besó la frente y permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato —No hay prisa, moza. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, podemos ir con calma, a fuego lento.

Volvieron a besarse, intensa pero lentamente, así era como Jaime deseaba que fuera su relación: profunda y duradera.


	12. Lo que callamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion está preocupado por cierto esqueleto en el clóset. Jaime tiene una clara idea de lo que quiere como regalo de cumpleaños. Alguien reaparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé un poquito…ok, ok bastante, pero aquí está ya. Creo que en total serán aproximadamente 15 capítulos así es que ya casi.  
> No olviden dejar su comentario porque eso le da velocidad a mis dedos.

## 12\. Lo que callamos

Tyrion tenía dolor de cabeza y la boca más seca que el desierto de Dorne. Era tan raro que padeciera resaca que por un momento se preguntó si era simplemente una señal de que los años empezaban a pasar factura. Desechó la idea al instante, pero no sin antes hacer una nota mental para nunca más ponerse tan _universal_ con las bebidas: mezclar sake con tequila acarreaba conflictos internacionales que su estómago no estaba diplomáticamente preparado para conciliar.

Su hermano tarareaba una cancioncilla fastidiosa que estaba seguro de haber escuchado decenas de veces y que estaba incrementando por igual su jaqueca y sus nauseas.

—Por lo que puedo ver, anoche te la pasaste muy bien —le dijo, dejándose caer en el primer sillón que encontró y cubriéndose los ojos con la mano porque el endemoniado sol apuntaba justo a su rostro.

Jaime lucía exactamente como la maldita caricatura de una princesita enamorada. Sus pies parecían no tocar el suelo y Tyrion casi podía ver corazones y pajarillos flotando alrededor de la dorada cabeza de su hermano, quien no había dejado de sonreír probablemente desde el día anterior; inevitablemente se preguntó si de alguna forma ya había perdido la sensibilidad en esa parte de su rostro.

De cualquier forma se trataba de un cambio agradable. Las dos últimas semanas había estado inquieto a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó por disimular lo contrario. Un par de llamadas de Cersei anunciándole su regreso habían bastado para poner a temblar su mundo.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Jaime! Me estás provocando arcadas, ¡deja de parecer tan escandalosamente feliz!

—Eres un amargado, hermanito —le contestó Jaime encogiéndose de hombros sin que su sonrisa se afectara.

—No estoy seguro de si el sexo con tu novia fue realmente bueno, aunque me imagino que tratándose de una mujer así de alta las posibilidades se incrementan… ¡Ouch! —se sobó la cabeza cuando Jaime le tiró una almohada y el golpe provocó que cada una de sus neuronas pateara las pelotas de la que tenía enfrente, él era un hombre muy inteligente de modo que fueron muchas pelotas pateadas— quizás simplemente llevabas demasiado tiempo en abstinencia —declaró Tyrion observando analíticamente a su hermano después de reponerse del golpe.

—¡Oh, no! No fue bueno, créeme. Fue increíble. ¡El mejor! —de ser posible su sonrisa se ensanchó. Brienne es maravillosa. Es… fantástica. Y los niños son lo máximo —se dejó caer en el sillón y Tyrion supuso que incluso si lo amenazara con una pistola en la cabeza su hermano sería incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y ahora cuál es el siguiente paso en tu plan, Jaime?

—Pedirle que se case conmigo, por supuesto. Aunque tal vez deba esperar un par de meses. No quiero asustarla si voy muy deprisa… Pero también quiero que tenga claro que voy en serio con ella… ¿Crees que deba darle el anillo ya? —le preguntó; finalmente dejó la sonrisa atrás y su gesto mostró preocupación.

—¿Ya tienes un anillo?

Sin contestar Jaime fue a su recámara y regresó con una pequeña caja de terciopelo color índigo que abrió frente a la nariz de Tyrion. En su interior un pequeño zafiro rectangular rodeado de pequeños diamantes lo saludó con brillantes destellos.

—Quiero que sea mi esposa —aseguró con el tono ilusionado de cualquier adolescente que planea pedirle a la líder de porristas que sea su cita para el baile.

Para Jaime aquello era mucho más. Era el sueño de su vida, el único y el verdadero: saber que la mujer que amaba le pertenecía por completo y se entregaba a él con la misma exclusividad con la que se daba él mismo, esa maravillosa reciprocidad que desea todo el que ama.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad? —Tyrion casi sintió pena por romper la burbuja de felicidad perfecta de su hermano, pero alguien tenía que ponerle los pies en la tierra.

—No lo voy a hacer. No necesita saberlo —aseguró con el rostro repentinamente serio, Honor se acercó a su lado

—¿Qué hay de los niños? ¿No merecen llevar el apellido de su padre? —su malestar disminuía su ya de por sí escaso tacto.

—Lo llevarán. Convenceré a Brienne de que me permita adoptarlos o registrarlos a mi nombre, tendrán todos los derechos que les corresponden. No les faltará nada y tal vez con el tiempo… Si le digo la verdad ahora creerá que me acerqué a ella solamente por los niños.

—¿Y no fue así? —le preguntó con intención Tyrion.

No tenía duda alguna de que los sentimientos de su hermano hacia Brienne eran puros y sinceros, pero siempre se había preguntado cuál había sido la verdadera razón de que se acercara a ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes que solamente quería tener los nombres del niño para establecer un fideicomiso a su nombre. No abía que eran gemelos. Quería conocerlos, solamente verlos. Ni siquiera pensaba hablarles, acercarme a Brienne fue accidental, pero desde la primera vez que hablamos… Ella es distinta. Me sentía solo y creí que podíamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, luego…  no pude evitar sentir algo más.

Tyrion le creyó, y suspirando se limitó a desear que llegado el momento Brienne fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo.

—Muchas veces te culpé por haberme convencido de hacer esa estupidez, ¿sabes? —le confesó Jaime después de un rato—. Pero ahora estoy convencido de que haber donado ese esperma fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.  Gracias a eso Brienne está en mi vida y tengo dos hijos maravillosos. Tengo una familia, una de verdad.

<*>

Sansa era lo más parecido a una amiga que Brienne tenía. Aun así y a pesar de que era una muchacha agradable e inteligente no se sentía cómoda hablando de ciertas cosas con ella. Desafortunadamente —y no acababa de decidir si para buena o mala suerte— Sansa era también muy intuitiva y adivinaba el sitio exacto en el que estaba su relación con Jaime simplemente con mirarla.

Le tomó casi un mes sentirse lista para dar el siguiente paso y cuando lo hizo no tuvo el menor arrepentimiento por ello. Jaime no la presionó y cuando ella accedió a ir más allá él fue tan tierno y dulce que Brienne no entendió cómo era posible que el mismo acto con dos personas distintas resultara tan diferente como el infierno del paraíso.

Con Hunt todo fue precipitado y brusco. Jaime en cambió trató de prolongar cada instante, como si no deseara terminar jamás, como si quisiera conservarla así de cerca por toda una eternidad. Con Hunt todo el tiempo estuvo tristemente consciente de su tamaño, de que las luces intencionalmente apagadas ayudaban a disimular su rostro feo y su cuerpo sin gracia. La mirada de Jaime la recorría con insistencia obsesiva y sus movimientos suaves y cuidados la hacían sentir delicada y valiosa.

No quería ilusionarse de más, pero las palabras roncas de Jaime en su oído la hacían entender que la diferencia entre esas dos experiencias radicaba en que uno de esos hombres la amaba de verdad y se lo repetía sin reservas.

Pensó que solamente aquella primera vez con Jaime se sentiría así de llena y satisfecha, tan feliz. Creyó que con la costumbre la experiencia se volvería menos intensa, pero cada una de las veces siguientes mantuvo el encanto y la pasión de la vez primera.

En las semanas siguientes se inquietó pensando si era normal desear tanto a un hombre o eso la convertía en una especie de pervertida.

—Estás enamorada. Es algo perfectamente normal —la tranquilizó Sansa la primera vez que, en medio de tartamudeos, le confesó sus inquietudes.

Sonrisas y sonrojos la habían delatado frente a Sansa la primera vez y a partir de entonces la muchacha se había vuelto una especie de confidente. A pesar de todo, se preguntaba que diría cuando le diera la noticia llevaba una semana guardando tan celosamente.

Jaime se había esforzado mucho para festejar su cumpleaños, incluso antes de que su relación diera ese giro. Ya que oficialmente ellos dos eran una pareja, también ella quería hacer algo especial por él, pero su imaginación no le era de gran ayuda en esa ocasión. Al final, cuando estaba por pedir la ayuda de Tyrion, se decidió por la salida más fácil y le preguntó directamente a Jaime cómo le gustaría celebrar.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que la Doctora Brienne Tarth sería una novia tan dulce? —bromeó, aunque parecía realmente contento de que ella tuviera presente la fecha—. Si estás preocupada por saber qué quiero de regalo, moza, yo puedo ayudarte.

Brienne se mordió el labio y rezó para que Jaime no pidiera algo muy costoso. Sabía que no lo haría con la intención de mortificarla, pero a veces parecía tener tan poca idea del valor real de las cosas que era como hablar con un niño.

La besó en los labios cuando terminó de lavar los platos y ella aún secaba el último.

—Solamente hay una cosa que quiero —le habló al oído y la hizo estremecer—: Toda una noche contigo.

Cuando la miró a los ojos le pareció tan ilusionado que no supo hacer otra cosa que asentir y sentirse secretamente halagada al saber que él consideraba su presencia como un regalo.

Hasta ese momento sus encuentros se limitaban a unas cuantas horas en la casa de él mientras Pod y Sansa se encargaban de los niños. Aunque Tom y Ely estaban felices al saber que Jaime y ella eran oficialmente “novios”, Brienne no quería darles a sus hijos un mal ejemplo e insistía en limitar las manifestaciones de afecto frente a sus hijos. Pasar toda una noche fuera era algo que había evitado, pero que en el fondo también deseaba.

Pensó que Jaime buscaría una velada romántica, con luz baja y música, como otras veces había hecho, pero después de partir el pastel en casa, y cuando los niños ya estaban en la cama, simplemente la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos el par de cuadras hasta su casa, donde vieron las noticias, hablaron un poco y después simplemente se metieron a la cama como si fuera algo que hacían cada noche. Hicieron el amor sin prisas y se quedaron dormidos abrazados hasta que la luz del sol los obligó a abrir los ojos.

—Tus pecas son deliciosas —le dijo mientras daba pequeños besos en su hombro—. Podría comérmelas todas.

Ella se rió tratando de despertar. Suspiró suavemente cuando sintió su mano en la cadera, tibia y firme.

—Quiero hacer esto el resto de mi vida. Brienne —murmuró suavemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Comerte mis pecas una por una? —dijo ella luchando contra el impulso de mirar el reloj.

—No. Quiero despertar contigo cada día de mi vida… Brienne, cásate conmigo.

Al principio pensó no haber escuchado correctamente, pero cuando se incorporó para mirarlo él tenía una expresión seria y expectante.

A todas luces aquello era una locura. Apenas llevaban un par de meses saliendo dos años atrás ni siquiera lo conocía. Era absurdo, sin embargo…

—Sé que debes estar pensando que es precipitado y que deberíamos tomarlo con calma, pero yo sé que no hay ninguna otra mujer con la que quiera pasar mi vida. No quiero a ninguna otra mujer loca en mi cocina fulminándome con la mirada por dejar el cartón de la leche vacío, quiero que tú seas la única que me sermonee por llegar tarde al trabajo y también la única que me huela como San Bernardo para cerciorarse de que no he fumado. Por los siguientes cincuenta años quiero ver como pones los ojos en blanco cada vez que como algo que puede subir mi colesterol y que me despiertes un domingo a las ocho de la mañana para ir a votar.

Se alejó un poco de ella para tomar algo del cajón de la mesita de noche de su lado, colocó el objeto en su mano y por un largo momento apretó sus dedos sin dejar de mirarla.

Aun días después Brienne no era capaz de recordar en qué momento le dio su respuesta. La verdad fue que al mirarlo sintió que su voluntad se derritió y supo que solamente podía decir sí. Jaime había esperado pacientemneta la seguridad que neesitba_ir con que apenas sentir la mano de . Seo dos años atras l sol los obligdespu Aunque Tom ycientemente hasta convencerla de salir con él, le había dado tiempo y toda la seguridad que necesitaba antes de derribar su última barrera.  Ahora era ella quien no veía la necesidad de esperar. Ya no imaginaba su vida sin él alrededor.

Se limitó a poner como condición que los niños estuvieran de acuerdo, lo que era ocioso en todo sentido, porque los niños apenas se enteraron dieron saltos y su única desilusión fue entender que ninguno de ellos compartiría la recámara con Jaime.

Cuando Ely preguntó si al casarse con ella Jaime se convertiría en su papá, los ojos ilusionados de Ely, Tom y Jaime se fijaron en ella esperanzados en busca de su aprobación. No sabía si aquello era lo correcto o no, pero no fue capaz de romperles el corazón y asintió sonriendo. Después de todo, muy pronto se convertirían en una familia… No, en realidad, ya lo eran.

El verdadero reto durante esos días consistió en lograr que los niños guardaran el secreto hasta que ella y Jaime lo hicieran oficial frente a sus amigos. Habían planeado organizar una cena e invitar a Tyrion, Pod y Sansa para anunciarles la noticia, pero en medio de su entusiasmo los niños ya habían llamado papá a Jaime en varias ocasiones frente a Sansa, por lo que Brienne había tenido que pedirles que esperaran hasta después de la boda para volver a hacerlo. No pudo decir quien de los tres se decepcionó más con aquella regla.

La cena, más formal de lo que acostumbraban, pero aún así bastante casual, no requirió gran organización, y según lo que ella y Jaime habían discutido hasta ese momento, tampoco su boda sería un evento sofisticado. No habría ninguna de las ostentaciones acostumbradas en esas ocasiones y considerando lo limitado de la familia y amigos del novio y la novia los invitados no llegarían siquiera a la veintena. Brienne estaba feliz con eso, no le entusiasmaba la boda en sí, sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en el matrimonio y el resto de su vida con Jaime y sus hijos se sentía ilusionada.

Cuando Jaime deslizó el anillo en su dedo, enfrente de sus amigos y la miró sonriendo, feliz e ilusionado, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas al pensar en su padre y en lo feliz que también él estaría de que finalmente hubiera encontrado a alguien que la valorara por quien era y no por su apariencia.

<*>

A través de los diarios Jaime se enteró de que Cersei había regresado de Europa y nuevamente asumía gustosa su papel de socialite. Apenas unos días después de su llegada comenzó a llamarlo pensando que él estaría ansioso por acudir a ella a pesar de llevar meses sin ningún tipo de contacto. No se engañaba a sí mismo pensando que el repentino interés que ahora mostraba por él era una muestra de amor; Cersei era posesiva y orgullosa, llevaba años considerándolo de su propiedad y estaba decidida a confirmar que ella siempre obtenía lo que deseaba y que le bastaba chasquear los dedos o rogar un poco para volver a tenerlo a sus pies.

Pero por primera vez en su vida Jaime tenía planes que no la incluían, y eran planes a muy largo plazo.

Al segundo día de constantes molestias tomó su llamada y sin darle tiempo a pronunciar palabra alguna se limitó a pedirle que no volviera a buscarlo. Después de un par de semanas de tratar en vano de ignorar las insistentes llamadas de Cersei, Jaime se convenció de que la solución más sencilla era cambiar su número, lo que simplemente le tomó unas horas y el envío de decenas de correos electrónicos a todos sus contactos para informarles del cambio.

Por varios días su mayor preocupación consistió en encontrar un contratista que llevara a acabo la remodelación de la casa en el menor tiempo posible. Brienne y  él habían acordado vivir en la casa de Jaime para que Brienne pudiera ampliar el consultorio y convertirlo en una verdadera clínica. Por supuesto la fecha de la boda dependía enteramente de qué tan pronto las remodelaciones pudieran llevarse a cabo y Jaime no estaba dispuesto a escatimar gasto alguno para evitar cualquier demora.

Cuando llamaron al timbre aquella tarde dio por sentado que se trataba de uno de los contratistas que le llevaba el ansiado presupuesto para su aprobación. Sin embargo, la estilizada y elegante figura que le sonreía descaradamente desde la puerta distaba mucho de ser alguien que se molestara con presupuestos u otras banalidades parecidas.

—¡Por todos los dioses, querido! He escuchado que los hombres hacen muchas locuras cuando les llega la crisis de la edad media, pero esto es ridículo —exclamó la mujer quitándose los lentes oscuros y mirando despectivamente los alrededores—. Es un barrio de lo más… pintoresco. 

Sin esperar a ser invitada la mujer lo empujó para entrar y continuar su detallado examen en el interior de la casa. Apenas había dado un par de pasos Honor se acercó a ella corriendo, ladrando y enseñándole los colmillos con furia. Cersei nunca había sido su persona favorita y Jaime fue incapaz de preguntarse si el animal simplemente reaccionaba ante la aversión de la mujer o era verdaderamente mejor juez de carácter que todas las personas que conocía; después de todo, con Brienne había tenido una especie de flechazo a primera vista y había acudido a lamer su mejilla con entusiasmo apenas conocerla.

—¿Todavía no te has desecho de ese animal tan molesto? Aléjalo de mi si no quieres que le de un golpe.

—Ahora mismo estoy pensando en la mejor forma de deshacerme de un animal muy molesto —le dijo, sosteniendo a Honor por el collar—, pero créeme, no se trata de Honor.

—Te estás portando como un chiquillo, Jaime —trató de acercarse a él con sus movimientos más seductores, pero cuando amenazó con soltar a Honor ella tuvo que retroceder olvidando su tan ensayado papel de _femme fatal_.

—Voy a casarme Cersei, y a diferencia tuya lo voy a hacer con alguien a quien amo. Finalmente conseguiste tu libertad, tienes todo el dinero que siempre quisiste, haz lo que sea que te haga feliz, pero mantente lejos de mi. La puerta está atrás de ti —le señaló la salida con desinterés y disfrutó disimuladamente de su expresión entre sorprendida y herida al enterarse de su próximo matrimonio.

Cuando notó que ella no se movía se limitó a soltar a Honor, sólo entonces la mujer dio los tres pasos que la separaban de la puerta y salió de prisa, dejando a Jaime con una agradable sensación.

Finalmente se sentía curado de esa larga y desgastante enfermedad.


	13. Lo que Defendemos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y justo cuando todo iba viento en popa...

##  13\. Lo que defendemos

Después de sobrevivir a exámenes finales, el inicio de la remodelación de la casa y una ligera gripa —que se encargó de exagerar para dejarse consentir un poco más por Brienne y los niños—, Jaime tenía más de dos semanas de no reunirse con su hermano, quien ya empezaba a acusarlo de abandonarlo ahora que estaba por convertirse en un respetable hombre de familia. Por lo tanto aquel sábado ambos decidieron liberar sus agendas y pasar la mayor parte del día juntos. Brienne había insistido en eso incluso más que Tyrion, no quería que de ninguna forma perdiera la única relación que tenía con alguien de su familia.

De modo que aquella mañana cruzaron la ciudad para almorzar en aquel lugar semi-escondido del centro donde tenían el pan de ajo por el que ambos tenían una especie de adicción. Cuando estaban decidiendo si debían pedir más café solamente para enojar a la mesera que ya los miraba ceñuda por ocupar la mesa durante más de dos horas, el teléfono de Jaime sonó y mientras reía el chiste de Tyrion contestó sin dudarlo, era una llamada de Brienne y pensó que seguramente se trataba de algún inconveniente con los arreglos de la casa.

No le llevó más de un segundo darse cuenta de que ella, normalmente serena y calmada, estaba verdaderamente histérica. Parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar, pero jadeaba rápidamente y Jaime tuvo que pedirle que repitiera lo que decía tres veces antes de lograr entenderlo. Cuando lo hizo, él mismo sintió que el pánico empezaba a recorrerlo.

Brienne había llevado a los niños al centro comercial para hacer algunas compras. Todo iba bien hasta que en algún momento soltó la mano de Tom por un instante y en menos de un parpadeo el niño desapareció de su vista. Lo buscó alrededor de ella, pidió ayuda al personal de seguridad y cuando al cabo de unos minutos seguía sin aparecer decidió llamar a Jaime.

A él y a Tyrion les tomó apenas unos minutos llegar con Brienne. La encontraron rodeada por media docena de oficiales de policía, contestando sus preguntas con desesperación. Tenía a Ely sentada en las piernas y la abrazaba con demasiada fuerza, aunque a la niña parecía no importarle. Tan pronto vio a Jaime se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlo sin separarse de Ely.

—¡Jaime! Lo solté sólo por un momento. Sólo lo solté por un momento. No sé qué pasó, me descuidé… fue mi culpa, no debí hacerlo… —sollozó.

—No es culpa de nadie. Lo vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo —besó su frente primero y luego la de Ely, quien, sin saber cómo, ahora estaba colgada de su cuello y parecía indecisa entre soltarse a llorar o contarle lo que había pasado.

—¿Señor Lannister? —uno de los oficiales se dirigió a él, revisando los apuntes que tenía en una pequeña libreta.

—Sí. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a buscar a mi hijo? —preguntó tratando de ignorar el disimulado carraspeo de Tyrion cuando se refirió a Tom abiertamente como su hijo, y el apretón que Brienne le dio en la mano por el mismo motivo.

—No, de momento lo mejor que puede hacer es esperar aquí con su prometida. Tenemos personal buscando en todas partes, probablemente el chico está asustado y escondido en algún rincón.

Asintió y volvió abrazar a Brienne, tranquilizándola y repitiéndole al oído una y otra vez que no tardarían en encontrar a Tom.

Tyrion se dirigió al oficial para preguntar al si podía traer a algunos miembros de su personal para ayudarlos a buscar al niño y se alejó un poco de ellos. Pasaron varios minutos, según el reloj aproximadamente veinte, aunque se sintieron como horas. Cuando Jaime vio a uno de los oficiales alejarse de ellos e intercambiar algunas frases a través de su radio tuvo la sensación de que un yunque de hielo helado caía de golpe en su estómago. Con el aparato de radio todavía cerca de los labios el hombre se acercó a ellos sonriendo y el suspiro de alivio que él y Brienne soltaron de forma sincronizada fue suficiente para acabar con el yunque.

—Tenemos a un pequeño que dice llamarse Tom Tarth, en el área de comida —le dijo alegremente el hombre a cargo.

Como en una especie de sueño sus pies parecieron flotar y no fueron capaces de prestar atención a nada más hasta el momento en que vieron al pequeño a unos metros de distancia. Tom estaba devorando una rebanada de pizza tan grande que apenas era capaz de sostenerla con ambas manos. En cuanto vio a Brienne corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo a medio camino, seguramente temiendo el castigo que acababa de ganarse, dio un par de vacilantes pasos y finalmente reanudó la carrera hasta los brazos de su madre.

Según les explicó el niño, se había soltado de la mano de su mamá por un momento, pero debido a la cantidad de gente no notó que la mano que lo tomó después era la de otra persona. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban fuera de la tienda, la mujer lo soltó y regresó por su hijo. Él trató de regresar pero no puedo recordar el camino, entonces otra mujer lo encontró y le aseguró que lo ayudaría, lo llevó a comer pizza y un helado mientras le hacía muchas preguntas. Luego lo dejó solo asegurándole que iría a buscar a su mamá, pero no regresó jamás.

El encargado de seguridad dijo que por las palabras del niño era evidente que no habían intentado sacarlo del centro comercial, por lo que seguramente todo se trataba de un incidente sin mala intención y que la persona que lo había encontrado al notar el movimiento del personal de seguridad no había querido meterse en problemas e irresponsablemente, aunque sin mala fe, decidió dejar al niño ahí antes de dar aviso a uno de los encargados del área de comida quien finalmente los había alertado.

Brienne estaba tan aliviada que ni siquiera consideró otra explicación. Sin embargo a Jaime todo aquello le parecía muy sospechoso. Tan pronto llegaron a casa y se quedó unos minutos solos con Tom, le pidió que le describiera a la mujer y le contara las preguntas que le había hecho. Todas la preguntas eran sobre su mamá y su novio: hace cuánto se conocían, si estaba contento de que se fueran a casar y otras cosas por el estilo. El parlanchín niño seguramente no había necesitado demasiado estímulo para contarlo todo.

El verdadero motivo de inquietud lo tuvo cuando escuchó la descripción de la mujer: un perfecto retrato de Cersei.

Jaime inventó un pretexto cualquiera y sin dar explicación alguna salió.

<*>

Una mirada fue suficiente para saber que Jaime estaba pensando lo mismo que él al escuchar al pequeño Tom hablar de la mujer que lo había encontrado. Cersei no era de las personas que aceptan un ‘no’ con gracia y docilidad. Quizás ambos estaban paranoicos… quizás era mejor salir de dudas, por lo que Tyrion se propuso esa misma tarde hacer algunas averiguaciones. Estúpidamente creyó que su hermano estaba tomando las cosas con demasiada calma; se mostró cariñoso y parlanchín con Tom y se esforzó por tranquilizar a Brienne y hacerle ver que nada de lo sucedido era su culpa. Cuando lo vio sentado en el sillón jugando con Ely pensó que todo estaba en orden y salió de la habitación un momento para hacer una llamada. Cuando regresó Jaime se había marchado y Tyrion no necesitó ser un genio para adivinar su destino. Jaime no era el mejor tomando decisiones con la cabeza caliente, por lo que le pareció lo más prudente seguirlo y asegurarse de que no hiciera una locura.

Sus temores iniciales de que le negaran el paso en la elegante mansión de la viuda de Robert Baratheon fueron desechados cuando el encargado de custodiar la entrada lo dejó pasar tranquilamente porque “la señora esperaba a su hermano”. Por supuesto, Tyrion dio por sentado que el hermano a quien ella esperaba media casi un metro más y no era en realidad su hermano, pero prefirió no sacar al amable y fornido guardia de su error ni preguntar si alguien más ya había llegado a visitar a su hermanastra.

Afortunadamente sus dudas fueron prontamente disipadas por la estruendosa carcajada de Cersei que lo alcanzó antes de entrar a la biblioteca.

—Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo. No me dirás que la vaca de tu novia lloró en tu hombro por su becerro perdido —le soltó entre risas—. Es demasiado grande y fea para jugar el papel de damisela en peligro, ¿no  crees? Espero que no dejaras pasar la oportunidad de hacer el papel de caballero en brillante armadura. No parece que tu dama esté acostumbrada a las galanterías, cualquier detalle debe volverla loca de felicidad—. Cersei rió su propio chiste con ganas.

Cuando se dio la vuelta después de servirse una copa Jaime ya estaba frente a ella. Con los dientes apretados la tomó por el cuello y la empujó hasta tenerla contra la pared. Al principio ella mantuvo la sonrisa, imaginando quizás que se trataba de uno de esos arrebatos pasionales que la furia encendía y tantas veces habían apagado arrancándose la ropa. Estaban tan inmersos en su discusión que ni siquiera notaron la presencia de Tyrion.

Sin embargo, cuando la presión de la mano de Jaime se incrementó, la expresión de la mujer cambió por una de terror y comenzó a dar patadas y golpes al viento tratando de liberarse.

—Te quise, Cersei, no puedes imaginarte cuánto. Me hubiera enfrentado al mundo entero por ti, para protegerte, para estar juntos; pero todo eso te pareció poco —volvió a apretar su cuello—. Aléjate de mi y de mi familia.

—¡Jaime! —la voz de Tyrion salida de la nada momentáneamente los sorprendió a ambos—. Déjala ya. No vale la pena. Por favor, Jaime, déjala…

Las pequeñas manos de Tyrion tiraban de su manga hasta que finalmente, al encontrar a la mujer con el rostro contorsionado por el temor, los ojos rojos y el hermoso cabello alborotado, la vio por primera vez como realmente era: sucia, desagradable y repulsiva en cada aspecto posible.

Tras un último apretón a su cuello la empujo hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Ella permaneció de rodillas, frotando su cuello y tosiendo, con la falsa mirada amenazante de un animal salvaje herido.

— Amo a Brienne y a mis hijos mucho más de lo que te quise a ti, así es que te recomiendo que no me pongas a prueba porque sabes que soy capaz de lo que sea para mantenerlos a salvo. ¿Entendiste?

—¡Tus hijos! ¿Tan deseoso estás de una familia que te conformas con los hijos de otro? Si es eso lo que quieres yo estoy dispuesta a dártelo. Olvida tus estupideces, deja a esa mujer y regresa conmigo. Tú sabes que es lo que has querido hacer toda tu vida. Estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo y darte un hijo, Jaime, un hijo tuyo de verdad.

—Esos niños son mis hijos. ¡Mis hijos, llevan mi sangre! —le gritó cediendo a los jalones que Tyrion daba para alejarlo de ella.

Cersei, aún en el piso, empezó a reponerse  y tan pronto empezó a sentirse segura el desprecio y su orgullo le dieron las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse nuevamente a Jaime.

—¿Tuviste hijos con esa mujer cuando me jurabas que yo era la única mujer en tu vida? ¡Eres un hipócrita! —le escupió.

Tyrion concentró toda su atención en descifrar que parte de ese arrebato de ira era orgullo herido y que parte celos, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de frenar a su hermano y al instante estuvo seguro de que las palabras que salieron de su boca traerían funestas consecuencias.

—¡Lo fuiste! Yo nunca te mentí, mientras estuve contigo no hubo nadie más —Tyrion trató en vano de hacerlo callar—. Hace años doné esperma, Brienne ni siquiera sabe que yo soy el padre biológico.

Tras un breve instante de incredulidad la mujer soltó otra carcajada. Parecía realmente divertida.

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Ya me parecía que ni siquiera tú podías tener tan mal gusto. Afortunadamente los genes de los Lannister son fuertes. Los niños son lindos a pesar de su madre, ahora entiendo porque el chico me hizo pensar tanto en ti —fue a sentarse en el sillón más cercano y lentamente recargó la cabeza en su mano, pensativa y sonriente—. Entiendo que quieras a los chiquillos y no son un impedimento. Simplemente deshazte de la madre y podemos seguir adelante —le soltó con cinismo.

—¡Vete al diablo, Cersei! No vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia porque te juro que podría matarte —ella continuó sonriendo y Jaime dio un par de amenazadores pasos en su dirección—. Y no olvides que mi padre está deseoso de nietos, sabes bien de lo que el sería capaz en cuanto se entere del parentesco que tiene con los niños, independientemente de la forma en que fueron concebidos.

Apenas se detuvo un momento para disfrutar del efecto que sus últimas palabras provocaron en ella. Sin darle tiempo para encontrar algo que decir se dio la vuelta y Tyrion tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarlo.

Quizás aquel encuentro la tuviera tranquila por unos días, pero ambos la conocían bien y sabían que era una mujer aficionada a ser la última en atacar. A pesar del error cometido, Jaime había sacado hábilmente una carta fuerte al final: nadie podía tener a raya a Cersei tan firmemente como Tywin; y, en efecto, él haría lo necesario para proteger a sus descendientes directos.


	14. Lo que Derrumba el Castillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne y Cersei tiene un encuentro, como consecuencia, Jaime se verá obligado a contestar una muy importante pregunta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé mucho, lo sé. Soy una horrible persona, pero finalmente aquí tienen,  
> Recuerden que sus comentarios le dan velocidad a mis dedos.

## 14\. lo que derrumba el castillo

Una semana antes de la boda Brienne estuvo segura de que si la ceremonia no se llevaba a cabo sería con toda seguridad debido a la incapacidad de la familia para ponerse de acuerdo en el color de la pintura de la sala que, según lo acordado con anterioridad, debía ser del  gusto de todos.

Brienne quería un tono claro, preferentemente azul, Jaime buscaba alguna tonalidad oscura de rojo, Ely se tapaba los oídos y repetía insistentemente que todo debía ser color violeta porque ése era su color favorito y  Tom se limitaba a girar los ojos y sugerir con desinterés el color verde o el amarillo porque esos eran los colores de su superhéroe favorito. A menos que convirtieran su sala en un muy disfuncional arcoíris, la tarea parecía ser algo menos que imposible.

Al final, se decidieron por una combinación de color chocolate con beige porque ésa era la única mezcla que los dejaba a todos igualmente inconformes. Les llevó todo un día pintar las paredes ya que al tardarse tanto en elegir colores los pintores no pudieron hacer el trabajo. Tras doce horas de labor los cuatro terminaron con tanta pintura en las manos y el cabello como había en las paredes. Jaime y los niños se encargaron de convertir todo en una fiesta y al anochecer estaban roncos por haber pasado el día riendo y cantando, acompañados por los perros, que también cargaron con su parte de pintura en colas y orejas. Brienne no recordaba un momento de su vida en que su hubiera sentido tan feliz o se hubiera divertido tanto.

Todo era perfecto. Incluso el total desinterés de Jaime cuando ella le anunció que no pensaba usar un vestido para la boda. El hombre se encogió de hombros y le dijo que le daba lo mismo si quería casarse en pijama o prefería que fuera él quien usara el vestido con tal de que dijera acepto frente al juez y oficialmente ella y los niños se convirtieran en su familia.

_—Te  verías tan endiabladamente sexy en un esmoquin que no podría resistir las ganas de quitarte la ropa delante de todos —le dijo mordiéndose el labio lujuriosamente mientras la acorralaba contra la pared—. Y yo me vería muy bien con satén y encajes. ¿Qué dices, moza? Podríamos empezar una moda._

_Ella no pudo evitar reír sus disparates y premiarlos con un beso largo y profundo, aprovechando que los niños no estaban presentes._

A veces sentía estar caminado sobre nubes e incluso lograba ignorar la vocecilla en su cabeza que constantemente le gritaba que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad; que _él_ era demasiado bueno para ella. A veces simplemente se dejaba caer en ese mar de felicidad y toda lógica enmudecía abrumada por la perfección de cualquier tarde, cuando estaban los cuatro ocupando el mismo sillón, viendo la televisión y arrojándose maíz tostado unos a otros.

Tres días antes de la boda se encontraba increíblemente relajada y tranquila, su máxima preocupación consistía en preparar las cajas para la mudanza de modo que todos los vasos y platos llegaran enteros a su nuevo hogar. Sansa, por otra parte era un manojo de nervios y no podía dejar de hacer llamadas para asegurarse de que el pastel y el fotógrafo estuvieran a tiempo. Brienne había tratado de convencerla de que todo eso no era necesario ya que se trataba de una ceremonia muy sencilla por lo que cualquier pastel estaría perfecto y ellos mismos podían tomar las fotos, pero después de un par de días se convenció de que la muchacha estaba resuelta a hacer las cosas a su manera y no tuvo corazón para negarle todo aquello que parecía entusiasmarla tanto, de modo que la dejo hacer a su gusto y ella se dedicó a llevar las últimas cajas de la mudanza a casa de Jaime, a la casa que en unos días más compartirían todos juntos.

Jaime llevaba semanas inmerso en interminables juntas porque la universidad estaba reestructurando los planes de estudio y eso acarreaba eternas reuniones en las que nadie parecía ponerse de acuerdo. Su prometido se había mostrado más que dispuesto a pedir algunos días libres para ayudarla con la mudanza, pero ella de ningún modo le iba a permitir usar eso como excusa para faltar a sus obligaciones, de modo que se resignó a pasar un par de días en medio de un tedioso ir y venir de una casa a otra cargada de cajas.

Suspiró resignada cuando inevitablemente tiró una de las cajas y se vio obligada a hacer malabares para poder colocar las demás en el suelo mientras recogía media docena de peluches de Ely.

—Permíteme ayudarte —le ofreció una voz aterciopelada, la mano que le acercó un par de muñecos tenía una impecable manicura y era pequeña y fina.

—Gracias… —encontró algo inquietantemente familiar en los ojos verdes que la miraban con interés poco propio de un desconocido. Tardó apenas unos segundos en identificar la imagen de la mujer que tenía frente a ella con la de aquella otra que solamente había visto en fotografías.

—Tú eres Cersei Lannister —declaró alejándose de ella con desconfianza—. Y supongo que esto no es un encuentro casual —hubiera sido demasiado ingenuo creer lo contrario considerando que estaban a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Jaime.

—Veo que me conoces, Brienne, yo también he aprendido algunas cosas de ti —le aseguró con un tono falsamente dulce y decidida a no darle una sola ventaja.

—Jaime no está, tendrás que regresar más tarde —le  dijo con tono cortante y arrebatándole de la mano el muñeco que la mujer aún sostenía.

—No vengo a verlo a él. Es contigo con quien necesito hablar —trató de acercarse a ella, pero Brienne retrocedió—. No hay razón para que me tengas miedo, no sé que te habrá dicho Jaime de mí, pero ten por seguro que sus palabras fueron inspiradas por despecho y no hay gran verdad en ellas. No quiero hacerte daño, querida, todo lo contrario —la mujer le sonrió con confianza.

—No te tengo miedo —Brienne alzó el rostro envalentonada, le sacaba más de una cabeza, pero sabía perfectamente que el poder que emanaba la mujer no radicaba en su fuerza física.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa y trató de ignorar a Cersei, quien se colocó a su lado y se detuvo con ella cuando llegaron a la puerta. Brienne entró, pero no hizo intento alguno para invitarla a pasar.

—Conozco a Jaime mejor que nadie. El accidente lo… sacudió, pero en el fondo es el mismo de siempre. Sé que en parte él está haciendo todo esto —señaló la casa y a ella con desdén— para hacerme daño, reconozco que al principio te odié por interponerte en mi relación con él, pero… Brienne, yo también soy madre y no puedo permitir que siga adelante con sus planes. No puedo permitir que te separe de tus pequeños solamente porque yo me negué a darle el hijo que tanto deseaba…

—No sé de que estás hablando. Si tienes algún asunto pendiente con mi prometido es mejor que lo arregles directamente con él, no creo que tú y yo tengamos algo de que hablar —Se dio la vuelta tratando de alejarse de ella, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara la mujer la tomó del brazo y la hizo enfrentarla de nuevo.

—¿Sabes cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quiere casarse contigo? No te ofendas, querida, pero tienes que aceptar que el hecho de que un hombre como él esté con… con alguien como tú es bastante extraño.

—Quizás es que finalmente entendió que se necesita algo más que una cara bonita en la mujer que desea por compañera —contestó tratando de mantener un tono desapasionado, no estaba dispuesta a exponer sus inseguridades frente a esa mujer.

—Estoy haciéndote un favor, créeme. Si Jaime quiere casarse contigo es solamente para quitarte a los niños. Él mismo me lo confesó y pesé a que sé que se enfadará mucho conmigo por decirte esto, es mi deber hacerlo. Hay ciertos límites que no se pueden cruzar. Yo estoy dispuesta a defender a mi hijo como una leona y me imagino que tú harías lo mismo por los tuyos.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Pronto te convencerá de reconocer a los niños como sus hijos o por lo menos adoptarlos. Al cabo de unos meses te pedirá el divorcio y reclamara la custodia completa de los niños.

Brienne sacudió la cabeza con energía. Sí, Jaime ya le había sugerido algo parecido, pero solamente quería protegerlos en caso de algún imprevisto. También habían hablado de tener más hijos y de que no querían que hubiera ninguna diferencia entre Tom, Ely y los hijos que ellos pudieran tener más adelante. Lo que esa mujer estaba sugiriendo era una locura.

—Tiene dinero e influencias suficientes para hacer que las leyes se inclinen siempre a su favor, sobre todo considerando que él es el padre biológico.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Hace años donó esperma, no sé exactamente porqué, seguramente como una especie de venganza en contra mía. Pasados unos años sintió curiosidad y logró averiguar que él era el padre de tus adorables gemelitos. No apareció en tu vida de forma casual, todo lo que ha hecho desde que te conoció ha sido premeditado, con el único propósito de tener a los niños a su lado y quizás así convencer a su padre de volver a incluirlo en su testamento —la taladró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes antes de soltar la estocada final—. Yo ya cumplí con advertirte, como un favor de madre a madre, pero si no me crees estoy segura que cualquier espejo le dará validez a mis palabras.

Con una sonrisita despectiva le dio la espalda y subió al elegante BMW que estaba estacionado frente a la casa.

Brienne trató de evitarlo, pero sus pies se arrastraron casi en automático hacia el espejo más cercano y se contempló de pies a cabeza. Su cabello corto, fino y aburrido enmarcando un rostro de frente amplía y una nariz ancha cubierta de pecas. Unos labios gruesos y sin forma que ocultaban unos dientes feos y grandes. El cuerpo tosco y sin gracia ni curvas, su pecho plano y sus enormes manos. Cerró los ojos tratando de escapar de su propia imagen, pero al hacerlo vio con claridad la figura perfecta de la mujer con la que Jaime había estado obsesionado por años… y seguramente aún lo estaba. Ella era perfecta en cada aspecto: el sedoso cabello dorado cayendo en suaves rizos por su elegante cuello, las cejas delgadas y las pestañas largas y oscuras enmarcando sus grandes ojos; una boca perfecta como la de una muñeca, un cuerpo pequeño y delicado pero voluptuoso.

De pronto el parecido de Tom con Jaime le pareció más evidente que nunca. Hasta ese momento había dado por sentado que el hecho de que el niño y él tuvieran los mismos ademanes y gestos se debía a la convivencia. Se esforzó por recordar la foto del donador, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que su padre la había obligado a deshacerse de ella que su memoria se negó a cooperar. Recordaba lo básico: su color de cabello, de ojos, su estatura, su profesión… todo coincidía con Jaime.

Los registros del banco de esperma eran confidenciales, no había forma alguna de que él hubiera obtenido información al respecto. Apenas ese pensamiento empezaba a darle algo de calma recordó el incidente con Hunt, _de alguna forma Jaime había logrado averiguar sus datos._

Hunt… se había fracturado la mano por defenderla. Para protegerla… _para proteger a los niños_. Sacudió la cabeza, había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que Cersei Lannister era capaz de muchas cosas… _pero, ¿cómo pudo saber ella que los niños eran producto de una inseminación si el mismo Jaime no se lo había dicho?_

Él no sería capaz de haber fingido cada vez que la besada y la tocaba, no era posible fingir esas reacciones y los sentimientos. No era posible fingir amor… _el amor hacia sus hijos no era fingido, y quizás su relación con ella no era más que un daño colateral que debía asumir._

Estaba ya cansada de la larga conversación consigo misma cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse; solamente entonces levanto la vista y notó que ya había oscurecido. Las luces estaban apagadas, de modo que Jaime se sorprendió al encontrarla sentada, rodeada todavía por las cajas que no había podido organizar.

—¿Qué haces aquí en las sombras cuando tu pobre futuro esposo te espera hambriento y cansado? ¡Vaya forma de atender sus obligaciones, señora Lannister! —le reclamó con tono teatral.

Llegó hasta ella, se arrodilló a su lado y trató de besarla. Cuando ella lo evitó, él se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Estás cansada?

Incluso en medio de la oscuridad podía notar su expresión preocupada y cariñosa. ¿Podía ser todo eso un truco? Limpió una lágrima rebelde que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Muy despacio se levantó, como una infantil defensa se cruzó de brazos y mirándolo a los ojos, en medio de un susurró, le hizo la pregunta que sabía, cambiaría el curso de su vida.

—Jaime, ¿tú eres el padre biológico de mis hijos?

Como si acabara de ser golpeado por una granada, él retrocedió y después de un rato se llevó la mano a la nuca. Cuando bajo la mirada Brienne supo que no había necesidad de que le contestara con palabras.

Suspiró profundamente mientras él encendía las luces. Cuando se encontró son su propia imagen reflejada en una de las ventanas entendió que Cersei Lannister tenía razón, un espejo era todo lo que necesitaba para entender que alguien como ella nunca podría despertar un interés puro en un hombre como el que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

Nunca había imaginado que unas cuantas palabra pudieran hacerle tanto daño. Se dejó caer en el sillón y frotó sus brazos tratando de mantenerse firme y coherente. Su cuento de hadas acababa de terminar antes de poder disfrutar del ansiado final feliz.


	15. Lo que se escapa entre nuestros dedos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime se ve obligado a confesarle todo a Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falta un capítulo, que espero tener listo este año. Ya saben que sus comentarios le dan velocidad a mis dedos!  
> Hagan sus apuestas. ¿Habrá final feliz?

## 15\. Lo que se escapa entre nuestros dedos

Encendió la luz ingenuamente pensando que aquello le ayudaría a encontrar una salida adecuada para ese momento. Por un fugaz instante pensó en negarlo, fingir ignorancia y tal vez hacerla creer que todo aquello había sido la más grande casualidad de sus vidas, mentirle y hacerle creer que su presencia en aquél parque y en sus vidas no había sido un acto premeditado sino el simple destino. Sin embargo, una vocecilla en su cabeza —muy parecida a la de Tyrion— le recordaba que ella no era tan tonta y mentir deliberadamente en ese momento no le haría ningún bien.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —decidió firmar su declaración de culpabilidad con una sencilla pregunta, aunque tenía una idea de que persona podía estar interesada en echar por tierra la mejor y única oportunidad de felicidad que había tenido en su vida.

Ella pareció entender, porque en ese momento se acomodó en el sillón, abrazándose a sí misma con un gesto de derrota que hasta entonces él nunca había visto en ella.

—Cersei —su tono era neutral, pero miraba fijamente sus rodillas.

—Brienne, no sé qué te habrá dicho, pero te aseguro que…

—No tienes que decirlo; me imaginó que quiere vengarse de ti por alguna razón, pero no cambia el hecho de que lo que dijo es cierto. Porque tú siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad? —había un destello de esperanza en su mirada, casi parecía desear que le mintiera.

Asintió y trató de sentarse a su lado, pero ella levantó la mano para detenerlo, de modo que se conformó con sentarse frente a ella.

—Debí parecerte muy estúpida —tenía la mirada fija en la ventana y sonreía amargamente—; no necesité más que unas cuantas palabras y algunos meses para convencerme de que estabas enamorado de mí.

—¡Y lo estaba! —gritó, poniéndose de pie y tratando vanamente de tomar su mano—. ¡Lo estoy! Brienne en eso nunca te mentí.

—¡Oh, por supuesto, te acercaste a mi únicamente atraído por mi belleza! —Finalmente su autocontrol pareció ceder y también ella se puso de pie, levantando ligeramente la voz.

—No fue así, Brienne, yo no tenía planeado acercarme a ti. Déjame explicarte… —ella lo miró riendo con incredulidad, pero su silencio pareció indicarle que estaba dispuesta a escuchar su justificación—. Después del accidente no podía dejar de pensar en que probablemente tenia un hijo. Fue mi conciencia o culpa, no sé qué fue, pero quise saber si existía para poder asegurarme de que estaba bien y de que por lo menos económicamente no le faltaría nada. Contraté un investigador y con algo de dinero logré acceder a los registros y tener la información.

—Por supuesto, todo se compra con dinero. Casi todo,  para lo demás bastan un par de mentiras, ¿verdad? —sonrió amargamente.

Jaime prefirió fingir que no la había escuchado y continuó:

—Solamente quería su nombre, pero cuando me  enteré de que eran gemelos sentí curiosidad y quise verlos. De lejos; nunca planeé acercarme a ellos ni hablarles. Simplemente quería verlos —ella lo miró con un gesto de total incredulidad, como si estuviera tratando de convencerla de que la luna era de queso y podía comérsela a mordidas—. Brienne, por favor recuerda como fue que hablamos la primera vez. Fue un accidente. Fueron los perros quienes se escaparon…

—¡Qué conveniente para ti! —se puso de pie dándole la espalda, cada palabra envenenada de sarcasmo.

—Estaba pasando por un mal momento y era tan fácil hablar contigo, me hacías sentir bien cuando me escuchabas, cuando me  sermoneabas por todo. Al principio simplemente  quería que fuéramos amigos, por ti, Brienne, por quien eres tú, no por los niños. Después no pude evitarlo y me enamoré como un idiota.

Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo de nuevo; por un breve momento su mirada se suavizó, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y él se acercó a limpiarla. Cuando ella no evitó el contacto Jaime pensó que estaba a punto de convencerla.

—Nada tiene que cambiar. Nos casaremos y te convencerás de que lo que tenemos es real y no tiene nada que ver con los niños —tentativamente la abrazó y ella se relajó ligeramente—. No dejes que Cersei gane…

A la simple mención de ese nombre ella se alejó con todas sus defensa y barreras reconstruidas.

—Lamento tener que interponerme en tu venganza. Escogiste bien, ¿verdad? ¿Qué podía herirla más que creer que la reemplazabas con alguien como yo? Pudiste haber matado dos pájaros de una sola pedrada: quitarme a los niños y además lograr tu revancha con tu ex.

Se sacudió el cabello de la nuca con frustración. Por lo bajo maldijo a Cersei un par de veces y luego a sí mismo por haber caído en su propia trampa.

—Brienne, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me creas? —le preguntó desesperado.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi ni a mis hijos —contestó con frialdad.

—Me conoces, no es posible que me creas capaz de hacerte algo así —ahora era él quien no podía disimular el tono herido de su voz—. No es posible que de verdad pienses que cada vez que te tocaba estaba fingiendo…

Ella lo miró por largo rato, luego dirigió su mirada otra vez a aquella ventana que parecía tenerla obsesionada. Sin volver a mirarlo tomó las cajas que estaban cerca de ella y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Mañana vendré por el resto de mis cosas. No vuelvas a buscarme.

+++

Se detuvo por un largo rato antes de entrar a la casa. Pod y Sansa estarían ahí, esperándolos a ella y Jaime. Tan pronto les contara todo, sabía exactamente la forma en que la mirarían, con pena y piedad. Y los niños… ¿ qué podía decirle a los niños cuando empezaran a preguntar por Jaime… _por su padre_?

—Mami, ¡se te olvido dejar la caja en nuestra nueva casa! —exclamó Ely tan pronto la vio.

—Tienes razón. Burbuja, ¡no sé dónde tengo la cabeza! —le dijo con un tono falsamente despreocupado— ¿por qué no vas con tu hermano a ver la televisión mientras comen un pedazo de pizza?

—¿Dónde está Jaime? —inquirió el aludido con media galleta de chocolate en la boca.

Por una vez, Brienne se abstuvo de regañarlo por comer golosinas antes de la cena. Estaba totalmente concentrada en inventar algo para justificar la ausencia de Jaime, por lo menos por esa noche, mientras encontraba una forma más definitiva

—Él… le dolía la cabeza, creo que le va a dar un resfriado y no quiere contagiarlos, por eso se quedará  a descansar en su casa por un tiempo.

Aunque decepcionados, los niños parecieron conformes con su explicación. Desafortunadamente ni Sansa ni Pod le creyeron. Brienne podía sentir sus ojos fijos en ella mientras se esforzaba por actuar de forma natural.

—Bri, ¿qué pasó? —la suave voz de Sansa la de tuvo en seco.

La muchacha la obligó a sentarse en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, que era uno de los pocos lugares que no estaban ya medio vacíos.

Había sincera preocupación en los dos rostros frente a ella. No tenía la habilidad para mentir y tampoco el corazón para intentarlo con ellos. Además, tenía que desahogarse con alguien y ellos dos eran los únicos amigos con los que contaba.

Se aferró a la taza de té que Sansa colocó frente a ella y de alguna forma el contacto con el líquido caliente le dio el valor para hablar. Les contó todo con la mirada fija en la taza y en la forma en que lentamente disminuía su contenido con cada trago que daba.

Cuando terminó de hablar se preparó para enfrentar sus miradas cargadas de conmiseración, pero encontró a la joven pareja con el seño fruncido y una expresión más bien pensativa.

—¿No tomaste en serio a esa mujer, verdad? Porque a mi me parece evidente que es ella quien esta buscando la forma de vengarse de Jaime —declaró Sansa con convicción, Pod se limitó a asentir.

—¡Jaime lo aceptó! Confesó lo que había hecho —gritó indignada.

—Aceptó que siempre supo que él era el padre de los niños, que iba al parque a verlos, pero no que quisiera quitártelos o que fuera a casarse contigo por eso —la voz de Pod no era más que un susurro y constantemente miraba hacia la puerta cerrada, temiendo que los niños pudieran acercarse y escuchar algo.

—Pero es obvio que esa era su intención. ¿Por qué más … por qué otra razón alguien como él iba a querer casarse con alguien como yo? —aseguró con amargura.

Sansa se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos.

—Esas son solamente las ideas que esa mujer te metió en la cabeza. Yo sé que Jaime hizo muy mal en mentirte y no lo justifico. Pero también sé que hay cosas que no se pueden fingir y la forma en que te mira y te trata, no es una mentira.

—A- además —tartamudeó Pod como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso— Si de verdad quisiera quitarte a los niños no era necesario que se casara contigo. Tú misma acabas de decir que tiene bastante dinero e influencias. ¿Para qué casarse con alguien a quien no ama si puede simplemente contratar un ejercito de abogados que hagan el trabajo sucio por él?

—¡Para vengarse de esa mujer por lo que le hizo! —estalló, Brienne herida.

No podía dejar de sentirse traicionada de cierta forma por la fe que sus amigos tenían depositada en Jaime. A lo largo de mucho tiempo entre ellos se había desarrollado una relación de respeto y amistad. Jaime había ayudado a Pod para obtener una beca de posgrado y había conseguido que Sansa ingresara en el hospital más prestigiado de la ciudad para hacer sus prácticas. Entendía que se sintieran agradecidos con él, pero no dejaba de dolerle que no la apoyaran al cien por ciento; incluso si una parte de ella, una muy ingenua y tonta, deseaba compartir esa fe y volver a creer que era posible que Jaime Lannister se hubiera enamorado realmente de ella.

Guardó silencio y dejó que parte de su amargura se vertiera en las silenciosas lágrimas que caían dentro de su ya vacía taza de té.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó Sansa dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda––. Creo que es mejor que descanses y mañana más tranquila arregles las cosas con él. Déjale claro que no debe volver a mentirte y…

—¡No! —gritó, poniéndose de pie de inmediato —. No quiero volver a hablar con él. Todo terminó. Necesito conseguir un abogado y estar preparada para cualquier cosa que él vaya a hacer.

—Brienne…

Pod no pudo continuar porque en ese momento Ely apareció, seguramente alarmada por el pequeño exabrupto de su madre, quien de inmediato se arrepintió de haber levantado la voz.

Con unas cuantas palabra la convenció de que todo estaba bien y de que sus ojos estaban rojos porque seguramente ella también estaba por enfermarse al igual que Jaime. Mandó a los niños a la cama y regresó con Pod y Sansa que dejaron de hablar en murmullos tan pronto la vieron.

—Brienne, hagas lo que hagas cuentas con nosotros —le dijo Sansa con sinceridad—. Sé que tienes razones de sobra para sentirte herida y desconfiar. Si te sirve de consejo, mi padre siempre decía que todo mundo era capaz de mentir con palabras, pero casi nadie podía hacerlo con sus acciones. De cualquier forma para que te sientas más tranquila, mi hermano tiene un amigo que es abogado, estoy segura de que puede convencerlo para que te asesore.

—¿Estarás bien? — Pod apenas le dio un apretón en la mano, pero su gesto le transmitió más confianza y apoyo del que hubiera sentido tras un largo discurso.

—Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche, si no quieres estar sola —sugirió Sansa con una débil sonrisa.

Contario a su costumbre, antes de contestar se acercó a la joven pareja y los rodeó a ambos con sus brazos. De ningún modo le habría gustado estar sola en esas circunstancias. Se sintió mal por haberse sentido traicionada por ellos momentos atrás, pero solamente fue capaz de murmurar un débil gracias antes de dejarlos marchar, asegurándoles que estaría bien sola.

Aquella seguramente fue una de las noches más difíciles de su vida. Durmió apenas un par de horas porque temía que llegara la mañana y con ella el momento de enfrentarse a los niños para explicarles que no habría boda y que no podrían ver más a Jaime. ¿Eran lo suficientemente mayores para explicarles que él era su verdadero padre y a pesar de ello tenía que salir de sus vidas? No, apenas tenían seis años, no estaban en edad para entender la situación.

Antes de caer víctima del sueño decidió que inventaría un viaje para explicar la cancelación de la boda y la ausencia de Jaime. No sabía como se las ingeniaría para evitarlo viviendo tan cerca, pero eso podría resolverlo después.

Desafortunadamente, apenas los niños estuvieron en el colegio, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia, primero con llamadas y después con una larga serie de mensajes, todos provenientes de Jaime.

En cada mensaje le pedía perdón por haberle mentido y le pedía otra oportunidad para hacerla entender que su cariño era sincero y que nada deseaba más que seguir adelante con la boda.

Puso el teléfono en modo silencioso, pero la constante vibración no le permitía concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa y volvía a leer y releer los mensaje una y otra vez, sin saber si deseaba convencerse de su sinceridad o de que todo era parte de su mismo engaño.

Al final decidió enviarle un único mensaje antes de apagar el aparato:

“Si algo de lo que dices es verdad, si en algún momento me tuviste por lo menos algo de aprecio, aléjate de mi vida y de la de mis hijos para siempre.”

Esperó un par de segundo por una respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. No sintió alivió por ello, solamente un enorme vacío.

***

La plática con el abogado que Sansa le consiguió y con quien se pudo reunir al día siguiente no la había dejado del todo serena. Ese tipo de juicios podía prolongarse por mucho tiempo y resultarían incómodos ya que los niños estarían expuestos a entrevistas y juzgados, pero —le dijo para tranquilizarla— dudaba mucho que a pesar de sus influencias y fortuna Jaime pudiera conseguir algo más que una custodia compartida o derecho a visitas, en el mejor de los casos. En realidad si él se empeñaba en alegar derechos sobre los niños se vería obligado a darle una pensión, algo en lo que ella no tenía el menor interés.

Los niños muy lentamente empezaban a ajustar sus vidas a lo que había sido antes: solamente ellos tres. Miraban con añoranza la silla que él solía ocupar y preguntaban varias veces al día por su regreso. Lo extrañaban y sus risas parecían menos sinceras desde la última vez que lo vieron, pero comían y dormían con regularidad, cosa que no podía decirse de ella.

Dos semanas enteras habían pasado aunque ella las había sentido como dos años. Dado lo corto de su lista de invitados a la boda, cancelar el evento resultó relativamente fácil, aunque fue Sansa quien la liberó de esa carga. Ella y Pod se habían mostrado como verdaderos amigos y se turnaban para hacerle compañía, de modo que ella y los niños rara vez estaban solos.

Se había negado a volver a discutir una posible reconciliación y ellos tras un par de intentos también desistieron de seguir abogando por Jaime. Ignoraba si estaban en contacto con él o no, y se conformaba con saber que no tenía nada que reprocharles ya que con ella se mostraban atentos y solidarios.

Aquella tarde; sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta no fue la cálida sonrisa de Pod lo que encontró, sino a un hombre enfundado en lo que parecía ser un muy costoso traje y que sostenía un igualmente caro portafolios que Brienne miró como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de detonar.

—¿Señora Tarth? —Brienne tuvo el impulso de mentir, pero imaginó que además de deshonesto sería algo tan tonto como inútil. Asintió débilmente y miró al hombre sin atreverse a preguntar nada más.

—Soy Addam Merbrand, estoy aquí en representación de mi cliente, el señor Jaime Lannister, para hacerle entrega de algunos documentos.

Brienne cerró los ojos y suspiró  pesadamente. Podía cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero probablemente eso solo le acarrearía más problemas. Si vendía la casa estaba segura de poder pagarle a aquél especialista que el abogado de Sansa le había recomendado…

—¿Me permitiría pasar? —le pidió amablemente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Con resignación lo llevó a la sala y lo observó sacar varios documentos y colocarlos cuidadosamente en cuatro partes en la mesita frente a él.

—Jaime me pidió que primero que le hiciera entrega de esto —tomó el primer grupo en sus manos y se lo ofreció sonriendo—. Él hubiera querido entregarle todo personalmente, pero pensó que usted no lo recibiría. Los papeles que está leyendo son una renuncia formal a cualquier derecho que él pudiera tener sobre los niños. En ellos acepta que usted es la única tutora legal y por lo tanto está conforme con todas las decisiones que usted tome respecto a sus hijos.

Brienne leyó de prisa parte de los documentos, no era abogada, pero le parecía que los papeles eran válidos, tenían sellos y firmas de notarios y por supuesto de Jaime.

— Estos son los documentos donde le cede la propiedad de la casa a usted y los niños…

—No, no. Yo no puedo aceptar eso… —dijo poniéndose de pie y rehusándose a tomarlos.

El hombre sonrió y dejó los papeles en el mismo lugar.

—Jaime me advirtió que usted no aceptaría, y me pidió que le dijera que cuando los niños tuvieran edad para tomar posesión de la casa usted podría optar por cederle su parte a ellos. Él ya desalojó la propiedad, por lo que usted puede ocuparla de inmediato—. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de encontrar algo que decir el tomó el tercer grupo de papeles y los puso al alcance de su manos—. Esto es un fideicomiso para los niños, podrán disponer de él tan pronto sean mayores de edad, y cubre también la totalidad  de sus estudios y un seguro de gastos médicos para los tres.

»Finalmente le gustaría que los pequeños leyeran esta carta, si es que usted está de acuerdo con su contenido y le parece apropiado. También me pidió que le reiterara que además del documento que acabo de entregarle, tiene su palabra de que él no tratara de acercarse a los niños ni a usted sin su consentimiento, pero le ruega que recapacite y le dé otra oportunidad. De cualquier forma, e independientemente de su decisión, quiere que usted sepa que cualquier cosa que necesiten usted y sus hijos no dude en acudir directamente a él, o si se siente más cómoda puede contactarme a mi —le ofreció una tarjeta que con manos temblorosas ella tomó sin saber que más hacer.

Brienne desdobló cuidadosamente la carta y suspiró largamente antes de empezar a leer. Eran solamente unos párrafos y contrario a su temor inicial Jaime no les confesaba que era su verdadero padre ni la culpaba por no poder verse. Les explicaba de forma muy sencilla que por algunos asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con ellos, de momento no podían verse, que los  quería y esperaba pronto poder verlos otra vez.

Mientras volvía a colocar la carta en el sobre decidió que los niños debían leerla; quizás eso los tranquilizaría un poco y los haría dejar de preguntar por él mil veces al día.

Después de preguntarle por última vez si tenía alguna pregunta, el hombre se puso de pie se despidió de ella amablemente y salió tan tranquilamente como había entrado. Minutos después Pod apareció y cuando ella le contó lo sucedido el no pareció sorprenderse.

—Jaime creyó que con eso te sentirías más tranquila —declaró el muchacho ligeramente cohibido, como si temiera que su confesión la enfadara.

—¿Él está bien, Pod? —le preguntó después de una larga pausa. Se sentía tonta y odiaba admitirlo; sin embargo, estaba preocupada por él.

Pod dudó antes de responder.

—Se está esforzando —dijo al fin con tono enigmático—. Sé que no quieres hablar de eso, pero fue Jaime quien nos pidió a Sansa y a mi que estuviéramos cerca de ti y te apoyáramos en todo. Sansa le pidió que te dejara pensar las cosas un tiempo, por eso no ha tratado de acercarse.

No, Brienne no quería hablar; no quería siquiera pensar en ello.


	16. Lo que ya no se puede destruir

## 16\. lo que ya no se puede destruir

Cuando Honor recargó la cabeza en su rodilla tuvo la certeza de que, en medio de su apoyo incondicional, había también un dejo de reproche; después de todo, gracias a él había perdido a sus compañeros Risa y Alegría.

—Vamos a recuperarlos, te lo prometo —le dijo mientras el animal suspiraba, aparentemente con tantas dudas como él.

Se tiró en el sofá preguntándose qué hubiera sucedido si le hubiera dicho toda la verdad desde el principio. No, ella jamás se hubiera mostrado tan abierta y amistosa con él de haberlo sabido. Incluso si se lo hubiera confesado después habría desconfiado.

Aquella primera noche no tuvo los ánimos necesarios para hablar con Tyrion y contarle lo sucedido. Minutos después, cuando el shock empezaba a diluirse trató de buscar a Cersei, pero inteligentemente ella había dejado la ciudad horas antes, probablemente justo después de su amistosa charla con Brienne.

Amaneció con un fuerte dolor en el cuello porque se había quedado dormido en el sillón con Honor fielmente a su lado y el teléfono celular todavía sujeto a su mano, con la absurda esperanzas de que ella hubiera llamado, pero además de un mensaje de su hermano nadie más había tratado de comunicarse con él.

Haciendo acopio de valor marcó su número pero como era de esperarse ella no contestó. Tras un par de intentos más decidió mandarle un mensaje… después otro y otro más. Hubiera seguido intentando si ella no hubiera contestado finalmente pidiéndole que la dejara en paz. Al principio su intención había sido esperar unas horas, un día quizás y después tratar de nuevo, pero cuando aquella tarde Sansa y Pod lo buscaron, aunque ambos aparentemente creyeron su versión, también le pidieron que le diera a Brienne un tiempo para pensar las cosas. Trató de no sentirse frustrado cuando le hablaron de lo mucho que ella temía que tratara de quitarle a los niños. No podía evitar sentirse herido por esa desconfianza que creía inmerecida.

Aceptó alejarse por un tiempo y dejarla pensar.

El día de su frustrada boda se dejó convencer por Tyrion para buscar en el fondo de una botella de whisky algo de alivio a todas sus inquietudes. No encontró alivio pero si una colosal resaca que lo hizo pagar por cada mala acción que hubiera cometido en esa vida y en otras diez más. Sin levantar la vista y dando tumbos se dirigió a la cocina donde Tyrion interpretaba una intensa cacofonía con sartenes y cucharas que le provocó punzadas en las sienes.

Lo peor; sin embargo, fue recordar a Brienne en esa misma cocina, con el seño fruncido mientras se esforzaba en hacer que los panqueques quedaran perfectamente redondos; luego, ya que estaba satisfecha con la forma, empezaba a tararear muy bajito _Fly me to the Moon_ , desafinando en cada nota y creyendo que nadie la podía escuchar.

No podía perder eso. No podía perderla. No.

Pasó la mano por su quijada. Tenía varios días sin afeitarse, apenas había llamado para reportarse enfermo el último día que debió presentarse a trabajar antes de su boda, la casa estaba sucia y desordenada y por si eso fuera poco había mas alcohol en su sangre que en la vinatería de la esquina. No quería ni imaginar lo que Brienne le diría de verlo en ese estado. Quería recuperarla y no podía darse el lujo de cometer un solo error más.

Después de darse un baño y afeitarse escribió un par de mensajes, uno dirigido a su jefe y otro a su abogado. Quizás una prueba por escrito convencería a Brienne de que él no tenía intención alguna de quitarle a los niños, por mucho que lo estuviera matando el no verlos. También tenía que encontrar otro lugar para vivir, le daría espacio y tiempo, pero también decidió enviarle un correo electrónico porque no quería que ella creyera que se había dado por vencido respecto a su relación.

Suspiró satisfecho, ahora tenía un plan y se aferró a él con toda su voluntad.

+++

Por un momento pensó que lo más sensato de su parte sería presentarse con un animal y fingir que acudía a ella por sus servicios profesionales, pero los únicos animales que le agradaban eran los que estaban en un plato acompañados por una generosa guarnición, de modo que prefirió ser directo y no usar artificio alguno, supuso que ella se lo agradecería.

Le costó su más persuasivo discurso convencerla de tomar un café con él. Cuando faltaba un minuto para la hora acordada empezó a temer que ella hubiera cambiado de opinión y no se presentara, pero justo en ese momento Brienne cruzó la puerta y después de recorrer la cafetería con la mirada se dirigió a él.

Se saludaron con cierta incomodidad y tras intercambiar las frases rituales y preguntar por lo niños Brienne decidió ir al grano.

—¿Jaime te mandó?

—No, él no sabe que estoy contigo.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó bajando el rostro, como si se avergonzara de haberlo hecho.

Tyrion suspiró sin saber exactamente cómo contestar. No creía que esa especie de delirio en que su hermano vivía fuera del todo sano. Algunos días estaba tan convencido de que tarde o temprano Brienne lo perdonaría que no era capaz de imaginar un futuro en el que esto no sucediera; otros, en cambio se sentía decepcionado de ella por la poca fe que le había tenido. Y sobre todo estaba su renovada afición de acosador. Por lo menos tres veces a la semana buscaba la forma de ver, aunque fuera a varios metros de distancia, a la que seguía considerando su familia. Aún así, eso era mejor que él estado de derrota total en el que había caído después del accidente o los primeros días después de que su relación con Brienne terminó.

—Los primeros días fueron difíciles. Ahora se está esforzando.

—Los niños lo echan mucho de menos —confesó.

—¿Y tú?

Ella simplemente asintió.

—Jaime es un idiota, tú lo debes saber tan bien como yo. Es impulsivo y hace las cosas más estúpidas simplemente porque así las siente. Pero créeme, entre todos sus defectos no está el de mentir —ella trató de interrumpirlo, pero Tyrion no se lo permitió—. Técnicamente no te mintió. Te ocultó cierta información —añadió con cierta picardía.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que su interés por mí nunca fue honesto —espetó ofendida.

—Brienne, créeme, su interés por ti es una de las cosas más honestas que ha tenido en la vida. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar eso?

—Una vez Jaime me preguntó por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de que estaba interesado en mi. La verdad es que siempre lo sentí tan fuera de mi nivel que no podía siquiera imaginar otra cosa. Cuando Cersei dijo que lo estaba haciendo para herirla, todo tuvo sentido. ¿Qué mejor forma de vengarse de una mujer hermosa que reemplazándola con una fea? —sonrió amargamente.

—Jaime no es tan vano como tus inseguridades te hacen creer. ¡Por todos los dioses, mírame! Yo soy casi un fenómeno de circo, mi propio padre me desprecio tan pronto nací. Cersei y su madre no eran capaces de mirarme sin hacer un gesto de asco. Para Jaime siempre fui una persona normal. Cuando me veía no encontraba un cuerpo deforme sino alguien a quien incluso podía admirar. Sé que le pasa lo mismo contigo, no ve en ti a una mujer fea, ve a una mujer fuerte en quien puede confiar, alguien que no tiene miedo de jalarle las riendas cuando es necesario, que lo apoya y cree en él. Alguien por quien valía la pena cambiar y esforzarse. ¿Por qué si no se tomaría la molestia de corregir todo lo que tú le hacías ver que estaba mal? Consiguió un empleo sin necesitarlo, dejó de fumar, regresó a sus terapias… Ni siquiera yo puede convencerlo de hacer algo así.

»Ya hizo todo lo posible para convencerte de que sus intenciones nunca fueron quitarte a los niños. Ha aceptado no ver a sus hijos, a pesar de lo mucho que le duele se alejó cómo se lo pediste, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

—No sé. De verdad no sé qué hacer.

Tyrion la observó apretarse las manos con una angustia idéntica a la de Jaime cuando se sacudía los cabellos de la nuca preguntándose con desesperación qué más podría hacer para recuperar a su familia.

Individualmente Jaime y Brienne eran dos personas tan diferentes y lejanas como el mar del cielo. Sin embargo, bastaba verlos juntos por unos segundos para entender que se complementaban de forma perfecta. En circunstancias normales probablemente hubieran pasado uno al lado del otro sin siquiera mirarse, ignorando que estaban dejando escapar su mejor oportunidad de ser felices, y Tyrion no podía imaginar algo más triste que eso.milia. a. un recuperar a su podrustia identica la de whisky algo de alivio a todas sus inquietudes.

—Sinceramente creo que tú y Jaime estaban predestinados y era tan imposible como inevitable que se encontraran, quizás por eso la vida tuvo que ponerles tantas trampas para reunirlos, porque de cualquier otro modo jamás se habrían dado la oportunidad de conocerse.

Cuando lo miró fijamente entendió porque su hermano estaba tan obsesionado con sus ojos, verdaderamente nunca había visto un azul más profundo, y quizás por primera vez esos ojos empezaban a reflejar cierta comprensión ante la conducta de el loco de su hermano.

+++

Al principio había creído que estaba paranoica, o por lo menos totalmente obsesionada como para empezar a ver la imagen de Jaime en cualquier parte: en el parque, en la escuela de los niños, en su restaurante favorito. Tuvieron que pasar varias semanas para convencerse de que la persona que veía era real y no un producto de su imaginación.

Él se limitaba a observarlos de lejos, medio oculto y sin acercarse lo suficiente para que los niños lo vieran. Ella fingía no darse cuenta y lo dejaba pasar porque no tenía corazón para denunciarlo por acoso, además, él no hacía nada por molestarlos.

No había vuelto a llamarla, pero una vez a la semana le enviaba un correo electrónico asegurándole que los quería a ella y a los niños más que nunca y para pedirle que cuando decidiera darle otra oportunidad se lo dejara saber.

Ella nunca contestaba.

Los niños ya habían salido de vacaciones y tanto tiempo libre hacía que sus cabecitas recordaran a su padre con más frecuencia… y también ella. Incluso los perros, Risa y Alegría parecían echar de menos a Honor y la casa, antes tan llena de ruido y risas, ahora estaba siempre en silencio.

Y ella no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos por mucho que lo intentara. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, regañarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Necesitaba dejarse envolver por su cuerpo, que la hiciera reír y la sacara de quicio como solía hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, los niños estaban tratando de distraerse jugando operando, pero no parecían muy animados. Pensó que tocar uno de sus temas favoritos en esa época del año mejoraría su humor.

—¿Ya saben que quieren de regalo en Navidad?

Los dos asintieron y casi perfectamente sincronizados exclamaron:

—A Jaime.

—¿Lo extrañan mucho? —les preguntó sobreponiéndose al latigazo de culpa.

—No —gritó Tom con excepcional firmeza—. No podemos extrañarlo. Si lo extrañamos entonces él no va a volver nunca. Tu dijiste que sólo podíamos extrañar al abuelo porque él ya no iba a regresar con nosotros nunca. Y Jaime si va a volver, ¿verdad, mamá?

—¿Cuándo, mami? ¿Cuándo viene Jaime? —intervino Ely con igual intensidad.

Las vocecitas esperanzadas le resultaron tan conmovedoras que no tuvo valor para hacer otra cosa que asentir y decirles que pronto lo verían. Quizás era verdad que en ocasiones una mentira era más que necesaria. ¿Qué mentira podría compensar a los niños del hombre a quien ya querían como a un padre sin saber que en realidad lo era? Tyrion tenía razón, no era justo privar a los niños del padre que ya querían sin saber que lo era en realidad. Además pese a todos sus defectos y errores Jaime había probado de sobra querer a los niños casi tanto como ella misma.

No fue capaz de sostener la mirada de Tom por más de un par de segundos, era tan parecido a Jaime, tan parecido que ella debió estar ciega para no haber sospechado antes.

Tomó a los niños de las manos y los llevó al sillón, se arrodilló frente a ellos y sin dejar de mirar a Tom les dijo:

—¿Quieren mucho a Jaime, verdad? —preguntó ociosamente porque los niños no dudaron un instante antes de empezar a asentir con entusiasmo.

—Entonces hay algo que tengo que decirles sobre él…

+++

Apenas unas semanas después de su accidente las fiestas de fin de año pasaron de largo a Jaime, quien no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el ánimo para levantarse de la cama y se dedicó a contemplar fijamente el techo de su habitación, más hastiado con cada segundo que pasaba.

Recordaba claramente lo mucho que se afanaba por mantener el brazo derecho oculto bajo las sábanas porque no soportaba mirar el muñón que, ya sin vendas, era un permanente recuerdo de que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma.

La madrugada del veinticuatro de diciembre, mientras escuchaba el repicar de unas campanas a los lejos, estuvo convencido de que no podría existir un escenario en el que pudiera sentirse más solo, perdido y roto. Creía haberlo perdido todo con su mano, pero la vida le probó una vez más lo equivocado que estaba. Un poco de huesos y carne, esa fue toda su pérdida entonces, porque en realidad no tenía nada más.

Contra todo pronóstico, poco tiempo después había encontrado a una mujer que conociendo sus lados más oscuros lo había amado de verdad, junto a sus hijos había tenido por primera vez una familia de verdad, una de la que era parte y que a su vez le pertenecía. Cuando ellos salieron de su vida entendió lo que significaba una pérdida real.

Tyrion le había confesado hace poco el encuentro que había sostenido con Brienne casi un mes atrás y aunque no había sido específico con los detalles si se había esforzado por hacerlo comprender que si ella no había cambiado de opinión en todo ese tiempo, probablemente ya no lo haría y, según él, era hora de seguir con adelante.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde su separación y ella seguía sin contestar sus correos. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo frente a Tyrion, su esperanza se diluía día a día y no tenía ni idea de lo que haría cuando su última gota de fe se evaporara.

—Todavía puedo conseguir los boletos, ¿sabes? —le recordó Tyrion con su tono más persuasivo—. Podríamos iniciar el maldito año en Marsella o Nápoles, con un buen vino y un clima decente.

—Prefiero estar cerca de Brienne y de mis hijos.

En otros tiempos los locos e improvisados viajes de su hermano lo hubieran por lo menos tentado, pero en sus actuales circunstancias su familia era un poderoso imán que lograba mantenerlo anclado a la ciudad.

Escuchó a Tyrion soltar algo a medio camino entre un suspiro de cansancio y un bufido de frustración.

—Jaime yo sé que los niños siempre serán tus hijos y parte de tu vida, pero ya has hecho todo lo que podías por ellos. Quizás es tiempo de que dejes hacerlos el centro de cada decisión que tomes. Sé que los quieres y que amas a Brienne, pero si ella aún no ha cambiado de decisión es muy probable que ya no lo haga.

»Todavía eres joven, puedes conocer a alguien y tener más hijos. Esta vez en el orden correcto…

—Creo que podemos pedir una pizza —lo interrumpió bruscamente.

No quería volver a escuchar su discurso sobre seguir adelante y dejar las cosas en el pasado. No cuando esas cosas eran las únicas que deseaba tener en su presente y futuro.

Un hombre más ingenuo y optimista habría esperado que una especie de milagro navideño ablandara el corazón de la moza. Entre tanta publicidad barata sobre perdón y unión familiar quizás hallara una epifanía que la reuniera de nuevo con él. Pero los Lannister no eran conocidos por vivir de fantasías, de modo que dejó las historias rosas en las películas y en total silencio se sentó en silencio a esperar su pizza.

La noche se dejó caer y con ella el frío de diciembre. El departamento de Tyrion estaba ubicado en un zona exclusiva, en el décimo piso y contaba con una vista excelente al centro de la ciudad, que en esos momentos lucía desierta. Con las manos en los bolsillos se concentró en la familia que habitaba uno de los departamentos del edificio de enfrente. Era una familia bastante numerosa, el mayor de los chicos parecía tener unos doce años, la mujer cargaba un bebé en brazos mientras otros tres de edades intermedias corrían y alborotaban alrededor junto con quien suponía debía ser el padre.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se molestó en desviar la mirada. Escuchó a Tyrion carraspear y después llamarlo.

—¿Otra vez no tienes efectivo? —le preguntó fastidiado.

—Creo que te buscan.

Antes de que finalmente se diera la vuelta escuchó unas pisadas ligeras pero veloces que se dirigían a él.

—¡Papá!

Por un momento la sorpresa lo paralizó, los niños corrieron a él y sin saber cómo se encontró de rodillas abrazado a ellos.

—Mamá nos trajo. Dijo que tú eres mi papá. De verdad-verdad. —le aseguró Tom estudiándolo como si temiera que fuera a negar lo que su madre les había dicho.

—También el mío —se apresuró a decir Ely, colgándose de su cuello—. ¿te puedo decir papá?

—Por supuesto pequeña, hace mucho tiempo que quiero que lo hagas —le besó la frente— ¿Dónde está su mamá?

Los dos niños se encogieron de hombros.

—Dijo que regresaba a la casa y nosotros podíamos quedarnos contigo toooda la noche —le contó Ely entre besos.

Tyrion, todavía en la puerta, se afanaba por levantar con sus cortos brazos media docena de paquetes elegantemente adornados, seguramente adivinando la razón por la que su hermano miraba fijamente la puerta abierta y vacía.

Lentamente, después de dar un beso a sus hijos se puso de pie y sin saber exactamente que pensaba hacer, se dirigió a la puerta con decisión.

—Tengo algo que hablar con su mamá niños, quédense un momento con el tío Tyrion.

La encontró casi en la esquina, caminando muy despacio, con la cabeza baja y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su desgastado abrigo.

—Brienne —la llamó; ella se detuvo y hundió los hombros dando un suspiro —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, los niños querían pasar esta noche contigo y darte sus regalos, pero si tienes otros planes… Les dije la verdad, saben que eres su padre biológico —añadió en un tono mucho más bajo.

—No tenías que haberlo hecho.

—Sí, si tenía. Tu hermano tiene razón, no puedo privarlos de su padre. Hablaremos sobre los arreglos después. Pueden pasar los fines de semana contigo si eso te parece bien, o quizás una semana contigo y otra conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta, pero su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto detrás de él. No era capaz de enfrentar sus ojos. No quería siquiera acercarse a su lado. ¿Cómo podrían los niños tener algo parecido a una familia normal si su madre no era capaz de tener una simple conversación con él? ¿Cómo podría disfrutar de los niños sabiendo que eso significaba privar a Brienne de ese tiempo con sus hijos? Sabiendo que ella estaría sola…

Se sentó en la banqueta y no estuvo seguro de que los vellos en sus brazos se hubieran erizado simplemente por el frío de la noche. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó una decisión.

—Si es eso lo mejor que me puedes ofrecer, me temo que tendré que rechazar tu oferta.

+++

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres quedarte con ellos totalmente? —En medio de una furia irracional se acercó a él sin estar muy segura de si debía patearlo antes de que se pusiera de pie.

—No, Brienne, por favor —parecía cansado, se sacudió el cabello de la nuca con ese gesto de frustración que ella tan bien conocíDame unos minutos paranocn ese gesto de frustraciello. tendrran erizado simplemente por el frsillos de su desgastado abrigo.a— Entiéndeme; por supuesto que quiero estar con mis hijos, pero no si tu vas a estar sola. Quiero disfrutarlos, pero no si te privo a ti de ellos. Dame unos minutos para hablar con los niños y en unos minutos los llevaré a tu casa…

—Ellos quieren estar contigo…

—Entonces quédate. Solamente está Tyrion. Te prometo que ni siquiera me acercaré a ti, no voy a hacer nada que te moleste. Deja que los niños estén felices por lo menos unas horas.

Ella le dio la espalda, sin embargo se mantuvo quieta, con el rostro bajo frotándose las manos con ansiedad. Sus hombros se movieron tratando de disimular un suspiro antes de levantar la cabeza para contemplar el cielo estrellado.

—No puedo perdonar que me usaras para acercarte a los niños. Quizás si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el primer momento hubiera dejado que te acercaras un poco a ellos. Pero… ¡Por todos los cielos, Jaime, estabas dispuesto a casarte conmigo solamente para estar con tus hijos!

—¡No! ¡No fue así! —se acercó a ella un par de pasos, los mismos que ella retrocedió, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez—. No digas que estaba “dispuesto” como si se tratara de un maldito sacrificio, porque no lo era. Quería casarme contigo… Quiero casarme contigo _por ti_. Porque aunque te parezca imposible me enamoré de ti como un estúpido —hizo un intento por acercarse a su lado, ella no buscó la cercanía, pero tampoco se alejó, lo que él tomó como una buena señal—. Acabas de decirle la verdad a los niños, tú misma los trajiste y me das la oportunidad de verlos. Si ya tengo todo eso sin necesidad de juicios ni abogados, dame una razón para seguir tratando de convencerte de que quiero casarme contigo porque te amo. Brienne, aun si los niños no existieran o si su padre fuera alguien más querría casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mi maldita vida soportando tus sermones y tus seños fruncidos porque ¡los dioses me ayuden!, creo que eso es lo que más amo de ti.

Tímidamente Brienne dio un pequeño paso hacia él. Incluso en la oscuridad Jaime fue capaz de notar que sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre a causa de un par de lágrimas que se rehusaba a dejar salir.

­­—Tengo miedo de creerte otra vez —confesó derrotada—. Tengo miedo de que estés confundido y en poco tiempo te des cuenta de que en realidad no es amor lo que sientes por mi y…

No pudo decir más, sin saber como los labios de Jaime estaban sobre los suyos silenciando cualquier otra protesta que pensara hacer. Había tantas cosas en ese beso que no fue capaz de concentrarse en una sola y al cabo de un par de segundos simplemente se dejó llevar.

—Esa es una de las muchas formas que tengo de probarte lo que siento por ti —le dijo al separarse, recargando su frente en la de ella—. Y tengo otras muchas más y el resto de mi vida para convencerte. Ven conmigo, no quiero que estés sola, menos en una noche como esta.

Le ofreció la mano sonriendo con una inseguridad que parecía fuera de lugar en alguien como él. A pesar de todas sus reservas se sintió profundamente conmovida por el hecho de que le preocupara tanto su soledad. Nadie más aparte de su padre se había obsesionado así por su bienestar.

Inevitablemente las ultimas palabras que su padre le dirigió acudieron a su mente:

_“Prométeme que cuando llegue el momento le darás otra oportunidad a la vida. Sé que ahora tienes a tus hijos y me voy tranquilo porque no estarás sola, pero necesito saber que eres capaz de aceptar el amor de otras personas…”_

La mano de Jaime estaba otra vez frente a ella, firme y tentadora. Necesitaba quizás tanto valor para aceptarla como para rechazarla; sin embargo, cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él supo que eso era lo único que deseaba hacer.

+++

Sorprendentemente contrajeron matrimonio sólo dos meses después. Cuando finalmente Tom y Ely adoptaron el apellido Lannister no fue por una sugerencia de Jaime sino de los mismos niños, quienes, dos años más tarde, cuando su primera hermana nació, se quejaron por no tener el mismo apellido que la pequeña Genna.

Brienne nunca tuvo un motivo para arrepentirse de su decisión, la confianza nuevamente depositada en Jaime le había redituado con años y años de incontable felicidad. Sus hijos eran felices en medio de una familia tan perfectamente normal y unida que podría considerarse aburrida de no ser por los constantes alborotos que los niños organizaban.

El deseo de su padre se había hecho realidad: nunca más había vuelto a estar sola.

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

 

Lo mejor que pudo decirse de la enfermedad de su madre es que no fue muy larga. Sufrió apenas unas pocas horas y su padre no le soltó la mano hasta su último momento, después de cerrar los ojos que tanto había amado y besar su frente como si simplemente le estuviera diciendo hasta mañana y no adiós. Toda la familia estuvo con él, pero sorprendentemente Jaime Lannister se mostró entero y sereno cuando perdió a la mujer de su vida. Firmó lo que tuvo que firmar, repitió los deseos de su mujer sobre la forma de disponer de su cuerpo y entrada la tarde aseguró estar demasiado cansado y pidió que lo llevaran a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Ely lo encontró acostado en su cama, abrazado a la almohada que hasta un par de días atrás había sido de su esposa y con un gesto tan pacífico que resultó difícil convencerse de que no estaba dormido.

Los médicos aseguraron que había sido un infarto. Toda su familia supo con certeza que su corazón se había roto al perder a su esposa y se había negado a seguir latiendo sin ella.

La pena de perder a sus dos padres en un periodo tan corto resultó un trago agridulce para la familia. Los lloraron y echaron de menos desde el primer instante, pero también sintieron algo cercano a la felicidad al saber que ni siquiera la muerte había logrado separarlos por más de unas horas. Los cremaron y arrojaron las cenizas de ambos al mar.

Juntos, como lo habían estado desde que se conocieron.

Fue Tom quien redactó la esquela que todos juzgaron por demás apropiada:

_Amados padres y abuelos_

_Dejan como testigos del amor que se profesaron mutuamente por más de cincuenta años a sus cinco hijos, once nietos, cuatro bisnietos, doce perros y seis gatos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo en caso de que alguien se estuviera preguntando, siempre estuvo planeado que esta historia terminara en un ambiente navideño, lo que no me imaginaba es que fuera a coincidir con la temporada real. =)
> 
> Muy feliz año a todos los que me han leído durante el 2015 gracias por la paciencia y el interés en mis historias.


End file.
